Una Nueva Vida
by Giselita
Summary: Hermione y Ron eran felices, se tenian el uno al otro. Pero un dia inesperadamente Ron dejo a Hermione y se fue con Harry a terminar con Voldemort. Hermione esta embarazada. Cuatro meses despues dos personas tocan a la puerta de la madriguera...
1. Positivo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, hechizos (excepto algunos que inventé yo)...etc...Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. **

**Gis**

**--**

**CAPITULO I: POSITIVO**

Unos ojos almendrados se encontraban fijos en un pergamino, el cual al inicio del mismo contenía el sello del hospital mágico. Sus finos dedos sostenían cuidadosamente aquel papel pero temblaba levemente mientras volvía a reparar en la última palabra...

"_positivo"_

Sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas. No sabia si reír, no sabia si llorar. No se lo esperaba, seguramente nadie se lo esperaba. Se abrazó a su almohadón y cerró sus ojos, recordando los eventos que trascurrieron hacia ya un mes.

**Flash Back **

_Despertaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza. No estaba acostumbrada a tomar y en la fiesta de Bill y Fleur había decidido probar bebidas de todo tipo. Torpemente se levantó y fue hacia el baño. La castaña abrió el agua fría y se mojó el rostro, intentando despejarse._

_Volvió a su cama, no iba a dormir nuevamente solo deseaba reposar. Ese día seria largo tanto para ella como para sus amigos Ron y Harry. Partirían en busca de los últimos Horrocruces y de Voldemort. Sabía que le esperaban unos largos días._

_Estaba terminando de arreglar sus cosas cuando una pelirroja entró llorando desconsoladamente a su habitación._

_-Se…se fue – Fue lo único que la castaña pudo entenderle en medio de su llanto desconsolado._

_-Ginny, clámate._

_-No…no puedo ¡Me muero Hermione!_

_-Ginny basta por favor, me asustas ¿que sucedió?- Y es que no era para menos, la forma en que su amiga lloraba hacia notar que algo terrible había ocurrido._

_-¡¡QUE PARTE NO ENTIENDES DE QUE SE FUE!!...¡¡HARRY SE FUE!!- Hermione se quedó dura, no hacia falta preguntar hacia donde podría haber ido Harry Potter era obvio y lógico. Pero se suponía que no iría solo. Sabía que su amiga reaccionaria así pero supuestamente ella no estaría allí para consolarla. No le habían contado cuando partirían así lo habían decidido, creían que seria lo mejor._

_-Ginny, clámate por favor, se suponía que hoy nos iríamos con él…voy a buscar a Ron e intentaremos alcanzarle- Dijo Hermione acercándose a la puerta en dirección a la habitación de Ron._

_-El también se fue Hermione- Las palabras de la pelirroja resonaron en su cabeza. Ron también se había ido. Repentinamente todo se nubló y la castaña sintió como su cuerpo chocaba contra el suelo._

_Horas después se había despertado. La señora Weasley le rogaba por que probara bocado, que seria malo para ella no hacerlo. Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en que sus amigos, mas bien su amigo y su novio la habían dejado atrás. Ni siquiera se conformaba con la simple respuesta que Ron le había dejado en una carta._

-_…Mione, sabes que te amo y no soportaría perderte. Nos vamos sin ti, es lo mejor. Algún día me entenderás. Esto lo hago por ti...-_

_Se sentía un estorbo, se sentía tan impotente ¿que se creían? ¿Acaso ella no había demostrado tener la valentía y la habilidad suficiente como para luchar? _

_Con los días y con el apoyo de la señora Weasley, Hermione pudo calmar la bronca que sentía por Ron y reemplazarlo por la esperanza de verlo nuevamente con vida. Ginny por su parte se había resignado desde ese mismo día. Ya sabía que seria así por mucho que le hubiera rogado, Harry no le hubiera dejado ir jamas. _

_El último mes Hermione lo había pasado con mareos y se sentía más cansada de lo normal, por lo cual no pudo convencer a Molly de que nada le sucedía. _

_Así fue como dos días antes, fue a San Mungo para hacerse análisis._

**Fin del Flash Back **

Ahora tenía aquellos resultados frente a ella. ¿Como se lo diría a todos? ¿Y Ron…que pasaría con él?

-Hermione…- Dijo una cabecita roja asomándose por la puerta. La castaña no podía esconder más ni su tristeza ni su estado. Tarde o temprano comenzaría a notarse.

-Ginny…yo…yo…- Respiró hondo, sabia que su amiga se alegraría pero tenia miedo por su familia y la de él. –Mira- suspiró mientras le entregaba el resultado del análisis. La pelirroja se quedó unos instantes mirándolo.

-¿Estas?…estas… ¿embarazada?- Una extraña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios de ambas era una mezcla de tristeza con alegría y, obviamente, de preocupación.

-¡¿QUE?!- Hermione sabía de quien provenía ese grito y realmente no deseaba que se hubiese enterado así…

-Señora Weasley…yo…yo puedo explicarlo…es que--

-¡Por Merlín! Son unos niños ¿Como pudieron ser tan irresponsables?- Hermione, avergonzada, bajo la cabeza. - Es que acaso no pensaron en las consecuencias…Ron se fue…quien sabe si vuelve y ad--

-¡Basta mama! ¿Acaso no tuviste a Bill prácticamente a su edad?- Le regañó la pelirroja.

-Si, pero es que…- Molly miró a Hermione pero esta vez resignada. Sabía que su hija tenía razón. Pero aun así estaba enfadada con su hijo, aunque mas bien el resentimiento era con la vida misma con la situación que Vivian. Ron se había marchado y no sabía nada del estado de Hermione, tampoco sabían si volverían o no. – Hermione, corazón, lo siento. Es que todo este asunto me tiene desesperada. Hace un mes que no tenemos noticias de Ron y…

-Lo se, tengo miedo…tengo miedo de no volver a verlo nunca mas...- Las tres mujeres se abrazaron, dándose fuerzas la una a la otra. Pronto debían llegar noticias, ya fueran buenas o malas.

--

Las semanas pasaban lentamente para Hermione y aun no tenían noticias de los chicos. Pero los rumores no demoraron en aparecer entre la comunidad mágica.

Algunos decían que los chicos no habían tenido éxito y que El señor Tenebroso aguardaba el momento perfecto para retomar su ataque, por otro lado, se rumoreaba que Voldemort había sido destruido. Pero nada podría comprobarse, nada a menos que algunos de los chicos, o los dos volvieran con la noticia.

Cada mañana Hermione se miraba en el espejo haciéndose a la idea de su nuevo cuerpo y de su prominente barriga. Sonreía mientras la acariciaba pero como todos los días el recuerdo de Ron borraba su sonrisa.

Cuatro meses sin noticias. Ni una buena ni una mala.

Hasta ese día.

-¿Ginny? ¿Hermione?- les llamó en un susurro la señora Weasley, ambas pudieron notar voz temblorosa. La mujer miraba por la ventana hacia afuera con una mano apoyada en su pecho.

-Si mama…acá estamos ¿Qué-- Pero Ginny no pudo terminar. Se había quedado muda al ver por la ventana a dos figuras caminando hacia la puerta. No podía distinguir quienes eran, venían cubiertos por una capa negra debido a la lluvia. –Her…¡Hermione!…

-Yo…yo también los veo…- Dijo la castaña al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita de su bolsillo. -Mas vale estar prevenidas.- Golpearon la puerta suavemente. Por una parte se tranquilizaron, si alguien pretendía hacerles daño, no se tomarían la molestia de tocar la puerta con delicadeza, pero la idea de que fuera una trampa volvió a ponerlas en alerta. –Señora Weasley por favor esté cerca de la chimenea si algo sucede valla por ayuda…- La castaña se acercó a la puerta y abrió lentamente. Su corazón latía ferozmente, estaba segura de que detrás de esa puerta estaban Harry y Ron.

¡Habían vuelto!

No solo una fuerte brisa y unas cuantas gotas de agua entraron por la puerta, si no también dos jóvenes. Uno de ellos se quitó la capa rápidamente, dejándose ver.

En su rostro se denotaba el cansancio, producido probablemente por un largo viaje y poco descanso. Pero sus ojos verdes no habían abandonado su color tan característico de él, eran idénticos a los de su madre.

Había vuelto con vida.

Harry Potter había vuelto.

-¿Ha…Harry?- Ginny no podía creerlo, no tenia la esperanza de volverlo a ver. Se lanzó a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente. Estaba feliz no solo por que habían vuelto, si no también por que su regreso significaba que habían vencido. Voldemort había sido derrotado.

-¡Volvimos a casa! ¡Al fin estamos de vuelta!- Dijo mientras apoyaba su frente a la de la chica…solo quería mirarla a los ojos. Las pocas veces que había podido dormir había soñado con su pelirroja –Ya paso todo.

-Harry ¿que sucedió con Vold-- Su pregunta fue interrumpida ya que el ojiverde se le abalanzó.

-¡Hermione! Yo-- Pero algo detuvo las palabras de Harry. El abrazo con su amiga se sentía diferente, sentía algo entre medio de ellos. Se alejó para ver que había cambiado -¿Hermione? Tu…

-Si Harry- Le contestó sonriendo -Ron…yo…- dijo Hermione acercándose a la otra figura que aun seguía con la capucha puesta. Ella alzó su mano y lentamente removió la capa dejando al descubierto un par de ojos, muy diferentes al que esperaba ver. -¿Tu?... ¿Harry Donde esta Ron? ¿Por que esta Malfoy contigo?- Sentía venir lo peor, su corazón latía fuertemente y a la vez sin fuerzas.

-Hermione, no me esperaba esto, no sabíamos…- Intentaba decir Harry conteniendo la tristeza que lo atrapaba nuevamente. Hermione lo supo. Harry no volvería solo a menos que algo haya ocurrido. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, dejándola caer al suelo.

Malfoy, que seguía de pie a su lado, no sabía que hacer o que decir. No sabia por que le había echo caso a Potter en acompañarlo a la madriguera y descansar hasta recuperarse por completo.

Harry se agachó al lado de Hermione y la abrazó fuertemente. No sabia como decírselo y menos ahora.

-Hermione…el…yo…Diablos… ¡¿por que tubo que acompañarme?!- Hermione miró nuevamente aquellos ojos grises y se desmayó en los brazos de Harry.


	2. Un golpe mas

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, hechizos (excepto algunos que inventé yo)...etc...Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. **

**Gis**

**CAPITULO II: UN GOLPE MAS**

No sabía cuantas horas había permanecido dormida. Le dolía todo el cuerpo pero más le dolía saber que Ron no volvería a su lado. De donde pudo sacó fuerzas y se puso de pie. No podía permanecer aovillada en su cama, dejando que la tristeza la consumiera. Tenia cosas por las que vivir. Tenia que cuidar de su hijo…tenía que ser fuerte por la vida que crecía dentro de ella.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando la puerta se abrió.

-Oh, Lo siento creí que seguías dormida…yo solo vine a traerte algo de comer Potter esta hablando con la pequeña Weasley y su madre se fue…así que creí que quizás, bueno.- Hermione no podía creerle a sus ojos. Draco Malfoy le traía una bandeja con comida y le hablaba amablemente.

-Uhmm…Gracias supongo…Malfoy ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve durmiendo?- Le preguntó tomando la bandeja.

-Algo así como un día y medio.- Dijo Draco mirando el suelo. Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la habitación. –Bien me voy, vuelvo a mi casa…díselo a Potter.- Algo dentro de Hermione le pedía a gritos que no dijera lo que planeaba decir pero fue más fuerte.

-No, Malfoy, espera- El rubio se detuvo debajo del marco de la puerta -No te vayas, quiero…quiero saber que sucedió- Dijo mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama.

-Um, no creo que sea buena idea por el momento Granger. Ademas, yo no soy el mas indicado y no quiero cargar con la culpa si algo malo sucede.- Bien, si ver a Malfoy traerle una bandeja con comida le sorprendió, la sinceridad que le demostraba en estos momentos debería haberla matado. Pero no fue así. En parte sirvió para olvidarse, aunque fuera por unos instantes, la bronca que le tenia por los años que habían pasado en Hogwarts.

Además quería saber que sucedió...por que, obviamente, muchas cosas habían sucedido. Ron estaba muerto, quien sabe por que…o por quien…Malfoy estaba en la madriguera por petición de Harry y se comportaba de una manera extraña con ella, lo curioso es que solo con ella, puesto que con Ginny y la señora Weasley apenas hablaba.

-Malfoy, por favor…de verdad quiero saber… ¿Como es que tu estas aquí?- Realmente no podía pensar en una respuesta lógica y lo mejor era que el se la diese.

-Bien, tu lo preguntaste…no se por que estoy aquí.

-¡Valla! ¡Que interesante historia Malfoy!- ironizó la castaña llevándose un bocado de comida a la boca.

-Bien, lo siento no te enojes te hará mal- Dijo sentándose al pie de la cama de la castaña -Resulta que dejé que mataran a Weasley-

-¿Qué? ¡¿COMO?! – Hermione tiró la bandeja dejando que su contenido se desparramase por el suelo de la habitación mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Malfoy ¿Que haces aquí?- Preguntó Harry que había escuchado el bullicio mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

-¿Es verdad?- inquirió la castaña.

-Yo…Hermione…no se que decir…- balbuceó el ojiverde, sabiendo a que se refería su amiga. Malfoy había abierto su bocota.

-¿¡MATO A RON Y LO TRAES AQUI!?- gritó enfurecida.

-¿Que? No…espera Herms…el no-¿Que le dijiste?- preguntó al rubio.

-Repito…dejé que matasen a Weasley…y ella entendió que yo lo mate, no me dejó decirle que fue por cuidar tus espaldas, Potter- dijo Draco.

-No…Herms… no lo mató pero quizás pudo haber ayudado.

-No…no entiendo… ¡El estaba con Voldemort! ¿Como es que te salvo?

-Bien… no la hagamos larga; maté a mi padre, me entregué a los aurores pero ellos me dieron la oportunidad de ayudar a Potter y a Weasley con la búsqueda de los Horrocruces.- los ojos de la castaña se abrieron desmesuradamente al escucha con cuanta naturalidad e indiferencia Malfoy contaba todo lo que había sucedido. ¿Había dicho que mató a su propio padre? Eso era algo que tendría que averiguar por que fue… entornes el rubio prosiguió, -Bien, los ayudé pero al intentar destruir al ultimo Horrocrux, Voldemort nos tomo por sorpresa. Estábamos acorralados unos mortifagos estaban atacando a Potter, lo ayudé matando a uno de ellos. Justo en el instante en que otro mortifago lanzaba una maldición a Weasley…- Draco la miraba fijamente, luego de que sus palabras salieran a borbotones de su boca.

Hermione se abrazó con fuerza a la frazada que tenía por los hombros, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. Hacia tiempo que se había resignado a volver a verlo pero aun así, y lógicamente, le dolía su perdida.

-Lo siento Herms…fue mi culpa debí haber tenido mas cuidado…estar mas atento a mi alrededor…

-No Harry, no fue culpa de ninguno de los dos, nadie le obligó a ir- Draco lanzó al ojiverde una mirada cómplice que Hermione no percibió. -Gracias- Dijo la castaña abrazando a Draco -Gracias por salvar a Harry- pero pronto se percató de algo aun más curioso de lo que le sucedió en las últimas semanas… ¿por que se sentía tan bien en sus brazos?

El aroma de su colonia extrañamente la hacia sentirse como en casa, protegida. No podía, hacia poco se había enterado que su novio había muerto y repentinamente sintió como su bebe cambiaba de posición dentro de ella…y aparentemente Draco también lo sintió ya que se aparto rápidamente de ella. -¡Se movió!- dijo sorprendida.

-¿No es temprano para que se mueva?- le preguntó Harry apoyando su mano sobre el vientre de la castaña y nuevamente el bebe realizó un pequeño pero perceptible movimiento. Hermione entre lágrimas y sonrisas miró a su amigo, mientras tenían su mano apoyada sobre su vientre esperando sentir otro movimiento.

Pero no pudo prestarle atención a nada mas ya que un dolor punzante se apoderó de su cuerpo, haciendo que la chica se doblara en dos. Comenzaba a sentir donde se situaba el foco del dolor y tuvo miedo. No quería perderlo a el también no podía no lo resistiría.

-¿Granger te sientes bien?- Hermione no podía contestarle el dolor era demasiado intenso. No podía pensar solo sentía miedo, mucho miedo -Potter no se ve bien… ¿Eso que tiene va a salir?

-Malfoy, no es una cosa, es un bebe…y no…no puede…es muy temprano aun…¡GINNY!- Grito Harry desesperadamente. – ¡GINNY!

-Ya Harry, estaba durmiendo que… ¡Oh Merlín! Hermione, Herm...¿Que sucedió? ¿Que le dijeron?- La pelirroja se acomodó al lado de su amiga, quien no dejaba de quejarse mientras sostenía su barriga.

-Nada…Potter será mejor que nos aparezcamos en San Mungo.

Habían pasado cinco días y Hermione aun estaba en el hospital, profundamente dormida. El golpe de la perdida de Ron pudo no haberle afectado mucho exteriormente, pero en su interior se rota, vacía. Afuera de la sala estaba los señores Weasley, los padres de Hermione, Harry, Ginny y Draco; si, el también estaba allí y aunque no lo demostrase estaba bastante preocupado por el estado de Hermione. _¿Hermione?_

-Lo siento…hicimos todo lo que pudimos…pero es algo que suele pasar…un golpe así…la consecuencia es lógica…- Decía el Medimago.

-¡NO!... ¡Merlín! ¡No puede ser!- Lloraba la señora Granger abrazada a su marido. – Mi niña, pobre mi hija.

-Pero es joven y fuerte…tendrá muchas oportunidades más de tener-

-No entiende…no tiene oportunidades, no por lo menos con mi hijo. Él no está, no va a volver.- Decía la señora Weasley sollozando.

-Señores, se como deben sentirse, pero deben mantener la cordura…ella aun no lo sabe…y no será fácil decirle lo ocurrido…deben ser fuertes por ella, necesito que firmen unos papeles, ya sabe por la internación- Dicho esto el medimago salio de la sala. Seguido por los señores Weasley y los padres de Hermione.

Draco sabía que sobraba, pero a la vez sentía que allí era su lugar. En parte se sentía culpable por lo que sucedía…aunque le hubiera mentido y en vano fue. Mintió para evitar que sucediera lo que sucedió. No supo por que lo hizo, pero esa noche al verla tan desprotegida y en su estado, creía que no podría soportar la verdad. Harry se había molestado al principio, pero repasando los hechos, fue la mejor decisión, así le evitarían un sufrimiento mayor.

-Yo me quedaré aquí hoy…si despierta querrá saber que paso…así que creo que es mejor que yo este aquí…- Dijo la pelirroja entrando a la sala donde la castaña dormía.

-Yo me quedo con ella…ah Malfoy...gracias por acompañarnos pero puedes irte si quieres.

-Ni hablar Potter, que tal si alguien quiere intentar algo.

-Vamos Malfoy…Voldemort ya no esta y sus seguidores tampoco… ¿No entiendo por que te empeñas en quedarte aquí?

-Yo…em…no tengo donde ir...- Harry lo miraba confundido -Como sea Potter…yo me quedo.

-Bien, nadie te lo va a impedir…y deja de decirme Potter!

-Y tú deja de decirme Malfoy.

-Bien- Dijo el ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien- contestó Draco entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Niños!... ¡eso es lo que parecen!- Dijo la pelirroja asomándose por la puerta -Harry ven creo que Hermione esta despertando…y querrá saber que es lo que sucedió- Draco tomó asiento junto a la puerta. Seguía sin entender que hacia allí, junto a los que alguna vez fueron sus enemigos, preocupado por una Sa…hija de Muggles…por Hermione

_…¿Herminio? ¿Desde cuando la llamas por su nombre?...Acéptalo Draco, te esta gustando Granger…No, no me gusta solo me siento mal por ella, solo quisiera que no sufriera tanto…quisiera que el idiota de Weasley estuviera aquí… ¿Realmente?...Si, Así no sufriría tanto… ¿Y tu?... ¿Yo?...yo no le importo, ni nota mi presencia, le da igual, además estoy seguro que hubiese preferido mi muerte en lugar de la de el-_

-¡NO! ES MENTIRA ¿DONDE ESTA? ¡HARRY DIME QUE ES MENTIRA! DIME QUE ESTA BIEN… ¡QUE ME LO TRAERAN!- Draco se quedó helado ante los gritos desesperados de Hermione y casi sin quererlo, una lágrima rodó por su pálida mejilla, mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus manos.


	3. Quiero cuidarte siempre

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, hechizos (excepto algunos, que invente yo)...etc...Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. **

**Gi**

**PD: Se que estamos ante un Draco OOC. Lo siento. Pero en algun momento tenia que salir a flote su lado humano, que considero que tiene. **

**

* * *

**

Un rato después Harry y Ginny salieron de la sala, una de las enfermeras del hospital le había administrado a Hermione una poción tranquilizadora.

"Harry… ¿Como puede ser todo esto? Si Ron no hubiese... ¡¿Como pudo ser tan imbecil?!"

"Gin…no lo se…supongo que son cosas que pasan ¿no?"

"Harry...yo quería muchísimo a mi hermano...pero no dejas de amar a alguien de un momento al otro…a menos que no le ames realmente, y---

"Oigan…ya basta…ahora importa que Hermione este bien ¿No?" intervino Draco.

"¿Hermione?" Pregunto atónita la joven, mirándolo boquiabierta "¡Harry pronto! Llama a un medimago… ¡Malfoy esta enfermo!" Bromeaba la pelirroja. "¿Desde cuando te preocupas por ella?"

"jaja…muy graciosa. Y no me preocupo…por nadie mas que por mi mismo..." Draco se recostó en uno de los sillones, así también lo hicieron Harry y Ginny, quienes se durmieron casi instantáneamente, todos habían tenido unos días bastantes intensos y agotadores.

Pero el rubio no podía dejar de pensar en Hermione y en como debía estar sufriendo. Quería estar a su lado, abrazarla, protegerla, como Weasley no lo había hecho.

Silenciosamente se levanto del sillón y vio que Harry y Ginny estaban aun dormidos.

Lentamente se encamino hacia la sala donde Hermione estaba descansando. La sala era enorme para una sola cama. Allí en el medio de la habitación estaba dormida Hermione. Draco se acerco lentamente hasta llegar a su lado, la castaña estaba pálida y tenia los párpados hinchados, pero aun así el la veía hermosa. Nunca se había percatado de ello, ni de las finas facciones que conformaban su rostro, ni de las pequeñas pecas que adornaban sus mejillas y nariz.

"Sabía que Weasley era idiota…aunque quizás no sea la persona indicada para decirlo...no hice mas que lastimarte e insultarte durante años, no se que me pasa ahora, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, ni en cuanto me gustaría calmar el dolor que sientes" Le susurraba Draco mientras acariciaba la mano de Hermione. Se animaba a decirle eso por que sabia que ella no lo escucharía, que nadie le escucharía. "Me gustaría estar siempre a tu lado..." susurro a su oído mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Hermione con el dorso de su mano.

"Draco…" El rubio se dio vuelta y vio a Ginny parada junto a la puerta.

"¿Cuanto tiempo llevas allí Weasley?" Dijo arrastrando las palabras, rogando, a su vez que no le haya escuchado.

"El tiempo suficiente para que tu y yo tengamos una charla…pero no aquí…mejor vallamos afuera" Draco miro por ultima vez a Hermione y salio a la sala de espera. Una vez allí se sentó en uno de los sillones junto a la pelirroja.

"A ver pecosa ¿Que crees que escuchaste?"

"Draco, primero basta de decirme pecosa…mi nombre es Ginny…repite conmigo…Ginny "El rubio dijo su nombre en voz baja mientras rodaba sus ojos. "Y segundo, te escuche desde que poco más le dices la verdad sobre la muerte de Ron hasta que la quieres"

"Primero yo no dije tal cosa y segundo ¡yo no la quiero!" Refunfuño el rubio.

"Por favor Malfoy... ¿que otra cosa podría ser?...jamás le llamaste de otra forma que no fuera sangre sucia...y ahora no solo le llamas por su nombre si no que esperaste a que nosotros estuviéramos dormidos para ir a verla a la sala" Le dijo Harry acomodándose en su lugar. "Podrían hablar mas bajo…quiero dormir… ¡No dormí bien en 4 meses!"

"¡No te quejes Potter!, y en cuanto a nuestra charla Ginny" ironizo el nombre "ahí termina."

"Como quieras…solo déjame decirte que si planeas algo, le des tiempo…y píensalo bien…no quiero que siga sufriendo."

"Descuida, se muy bien lo que tengo que hacer." Dicho esto, tomo su capa y se fue. Salio del hospital sin ningún destino en particular.

* * *


	4. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, hechizos (excepto algunos, que invente yo)...etc...Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. **

**Gi**

**PD: Se que estamos ante un Draco OOC. Lo siento. Pero en algun momento tenia que salir a flote su lado humano, que considero que tiene. **

**

* * *

**

"Bueno días Ron" Dijo Hermione mientras abría las cortinas de su habitación "¡Ya dejo de llover!, es un día precioso... ¿Sabes?" Se detuvo fijando su triste mirada en el astro rey. "Hoy nuestro pequeño Jack cumple tres años" Recordar eso la llenaba de tristeza, todos los días era igual, lloraba por la perdida de Ron y su pequeño hijo, lloraba por lo que no tenia; por lo que nunca iba a tener. 

Esa vez el medimago le aseguro que perdió a su hijo a causa de un shock emocional, le dijo que tenia que salir a flote lo que sentía, de alguna forma...y que en general para ser una primeriza, había tenido un fuerte golpe, y lamentablemente trajo el peor de los desenlaces. "Iré a verle, como lo haría contigo…si tuviera donde ir…" unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas "Ron ¿Por que me dejaste? Si yo hubiese ido tras de ti, estarías a mi lado… ¡Todo es mi culpa!" Hermione tomo la foto que tenia debajo de su almohada. Desde que se había mudado a su nuevo departamento, tomo la costumbre de tenerla allí; le hacia sentirse mas cerca de el.

Ginny le había rogado que se fuera a vivir con ella a la madriguera, pero se había rehusado, prefería estar sola. Se sentía mejor así...Sola.

Se puso su vestido negro y se calzo los zapatos. Pesadamente y con la mirada perdida pudo llegar a donde se encontraba su hijo.

"Jacky, corazón... Fe--- No pudo seguir, se desplomo en el césped y lloro, como lo hacia cada vez que lo visitaba… "Mi vida… ¡te extraño tanto¡Estoy segura de que tu padre te esta cuidando bien! y ---

"Hermione" le susurro una voz familiar "¿Por que te haces esto?"

"¿Hacerme que Ginny?" Pregunto secando sus lagrimas. Sabia que era ella, siempre sabia donde encontrarla...y a que hora.

"¡Esto¡Merlín Herms! Han pasado tres años…y te sigues castigando de esta forma ¡Por algo que no fue tu culpa!…debes seguir adelante" Desde que salio del hospital Hermione se encerró en si misma, usualmente Ginny y Harry la visitaban, pero era en vano, nada le hacia cambiar de parecer. No quería vivir, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente como para dejar de hacerlo, solo dejaba que el tiempo le pasase por encima.

"Ginny... ¿que crees que hago?" Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa "¿Acaso pretendes que me olvide de mi familia?"

"¡No es eso Hermione!" Dijo la pelirroja sentándose a su lado "Es solo que te distanciaste del mundo… ¿Crees que Ron quería eso para ti?"

"Pero Ginny" Comenzó la castaña mientras nuevas lagrimas afloraban de sus ojos "¿Como puedo ser tan hipócrita de vivir la vida, si el no vive¿Vivir una vida que mi hijo no vive? No puedo…"

"¡Ha Claro! Entonces te das gusto de desperdiciar el sacrificio que mi hermano hizo... ¡¿ACASO ESO NO ES HIPOCRITA!?"

"Gin...yo---

"NO… no termine, el murió para ayudar a Harry, nos salvaron…y TU en vez de vivir la vida, deseas morir…yo se que lo que te paso fue lo peor Hermione…pero nada va a traértelos de vuelta…y tanto Ron como el pequeño estoy segura de que no desean eso para ti…"

"Ginny...yo ¡no se si pueda!...no se como hacer sin ellos" La castaña se abrazo al regazo de su amiga mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. "Me duele tanto"

"Lo se Hermione…pero ya es momento de mirar hacia adelante…no digo que olvides, pero no te dejes consumir por los recuerdos…ellos están juntos, en un lugar mejor…"

"Ginny…no puedo…no puedo…" Hermione tomo sus cosas y salio camino a su departamento en las afueras de Londres.

Siempre tomaba el mismo camino, pasaba por el medio de los parques de Harlbour Street, veía a los niños jugando y riendo con sus padres, soñando con estar así junto a su familia, pero sabia que eso jamás sucedería, nunca, no podría estar con Ron jamás, y jamás se le ocurriría pensar en formar una nueva vida.

_…Quizás Ginny tiene razón. ¡Hay Ron!…que hago… ¿Estarás odiándome? Sabes que jamás te voy a olvidar, ni a ti ni al pequeño…pero es que no tengo fuerzas…no se como… ¡envíame una señal Ronald! Necesito saber que tu deseas que yo siga adelante con...mi vida ¿Como comienzo de nuevo?... _

Sin saber como, se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del parque mirando al césped. Cuando un trozo de diario que volaba por ahí fue a parar a sus pies. Era la parte de búsquedas de empleos, había varios marcados…_se ve que alguien estará ocupado con entrevistas…_ Pero su atención se fijo en un espacio en blanco en el medio del periódico, en el cual comenzó a ver palabras brillando… ¡_No puede ser ¿Magia en un periódico Muggle?..._ Pero claramente podía leer lo que decía

_Se busca secretaria, con conocimientos del mundo muggle, capaz, ordenada e inteligente, presentarse en Hopkins St. 6558. _

"¿Debo tomar esto como una señal¿Que hago?"

"¡Ve!" Dijo una voz a su lado. Hermione giro su cabeza y vio a una señora que la miraba dulcemente. "Eres joven y bonita, seguramente te tomaran en alguno de los tantos empleos que marcaste." Hermione miro a la señora y volvió a mirar el anuncio en blanco, aunque no para ella. Quizás era una señal, quizás así podría reorganizar su vida.

"Quizás tenga razón...Con probar no pierdo nada ¿Cierto?" La señora le sonrió dulcemente mientras asentía.

Hermione se levanto y guardo la hoja en su cartera.

Esa noche sintió el cambio, pudo dormir sin llorar, ya que no dejaba de pensar como seria retomar su vida, y tampoco puso la foto de Ron debajo de la almohada...solo la guardo dentro de su mesita de luz.

* * *


	5. M & Z

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, hechizos (excepto algunos, que invente yo)...etc...Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. **

**Gi**

**PD: Se que estamos ante un Draco OOC. Lo siento. Pero en algun momento tenia que salir a flote su lado humano, que considero que tiene. **

**

* * *

**

El sol comenzaba a colarse por las rendijas de las persianas, sacando a una castaña de su sueño. Hacia tiempo que no dormía tan bien, tan tranquila. Hoy empezaría un día nuevo en su vida, y lo sabia. 

Hoy no despertaría llorando lo que perdió. Se baño y se vistió con un traje bordo para la entrevista. No le fue difícil encontrar la dirección, ya que para su suerte, o casualidad, quedaba a unas cinco cuadras de su casa.

Y allí estaba en la puerta del enorme edificio, en su puerta había una inscripción en letras enormes en plateado. _"M & Z"_, leía el cartel. Hermione no reconocía ese nombre, quizás seria una nueva empresa en expansión. De cualquier forma, abrió la puerta y se quedo pasmada al ver el hall de entrada. Tenía los pisos de mármol gris, con unas especies de dibujos en verde jade. En el centro sobre unos sillones redondos había una inmensa araña de cristales, iluminada por cientos de luces verdes y blancas, dándole una iluminación fabulosa al recinto.

"fabuloso… ¿Verdad?" Dijo una señorita a su lado. "¿A quien busca?" Hermione por primera vez miro a la joven. Era una chica delgada de no más de 30 años. Tenía los ojos verdes como las luces y con los cabellos dorados. Y tenia un hermoso traje de satén, verde _¿Acaso todo debía hacer juego?_

"Yo…no lo se…vi el anuncio en---

"A si" Dijo lanzándole una mirada despectiva mientras la invitaba con un gesto a tomar asiento. "Ya llamo al jefe de personal"

"Gracias" Dijo sonriente la castaña. Unos minutos después un hombre bajito y regordete se acercaba a ella. Tenia un traje gris con una corbata roja, sus rostro era el de un hombre cansado, y al parecer daba la impresión de tener mas años de los que seguro tendría.

"Ejem…buenos días, soy el señor Shorkshire, jefe del personal ¿Usted es…?" Hermione se puso de pie y le extendió la mano al hombre de edad avanzada que tenia frente a ella.

"Hermione Granger" El señor le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que la acompañara, pasaron el may y entraron por una pequeña puerta a un despacho increíblemente más lujoso que el Hall. Las paredes y el piso eran de roble lustrado y brillaba como un espejo. Tenía varias piezas de arte, desde cuadros hasta esculturas de todos los tamaños.

"Bien señorita Granger, tome asiento" El hombre se sentó detrás de un escritorio y junto sus manos sobre el mismo "¿Sabe que ese anuncio fue puesto hace dos semanas?"

"Yo...oohh…no, la verdad lo siento, es que lo encontré de casualidad, vera--- Comenzó a explicarse Hermione.

"No se preocupe, es que creímos que nadie se acercaría, usted es la única postulante, así que creo que me bastara con saber pocas cosas de usted y contarle quienes somos" Hermione asintió con su cabeza "Bien, Cuénteme sobre usted ¿esta casada¿Tiene Hijos?" Hermione se quedo en silencio unos instantes…hijos…hijo…no podía echarse atrás ahora…era su oportunidad de rehacer su vida.

"Yo, no… soy soltera y no tengo hijos"

"Bien…solo por casualidad ¿A que escuela concurrió?"

"Bueno cuando era niña solía ir a la British Exelsior Academy, aquí en Londres, cuando cumplí los once me llego la carta para Hogwarts, en la cual curse hasta sexto año, ya que el director Albus Dumbledore fue---

"Asesinado, si…el jefe de la compañía me lo comento, sabe...el concurrió allí también, supongo que es un punto a su favor" Hermione repasaba una y otra vez los nombres de sus compañeros intentando ver uno o algunos que coincidieran con las inscripciones de la compañía. "Bien, nuestra empresa "M & Z" se dedica a solucionar litigios, aquí en el mundo muggle lo llaman 'abogados', pero nosotros, los magos, tenemos otras formas de solucionar los problemas. Estamos en busca de una persona que asesore al nuevo asociado. …la paga es quincenal y es de unos 1500 libras…como vera la oferta es muy generosa…ohh y me olvidaba el horario es de lunes a viernes de 9 a 18 horas… "Hermione seguía haciendo las cuentas, hacia tiempo que no sabia como pagar las facturas…¡y eran unos 3000 por mes! Era una suma increíble. Todo le parecía una ilusión…algo tenia que haber mal en todo esto… "¿y bien¿Acepta el trabajo?"

"Pero claro que acepto" Dijo mientras estrechaban sus manos. Su vida comenzaba a despejarse. Tal y como su amiga Ginny se lo había pedido miles de veces durante tres largos años.

"Bien, empieza mañana, pero ahora déjeme presentarle a su jefe." Ambos fueron hasta el cuarto piso. El Hall del lugar era en una gama de colores bastante similar a la del principal, mas bien todos los pisos tenían el mismo color en su decoración. Verde y plateado. "Espéteme un segundo que la anuncio con el Señor"

Hermione no espero por mucho tiempo, ya que el Señor Shorkshire entro y salio, abriéndole la puerta para que entrase. La sala era totalmente diferente a las demás del edificio. Las paredes eran blancas y el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra verde. Frente a ella había un enorme escritorio y un hombre se encontraba escribiendo algo. Hermione no podía distinguirlo bien, por lo que podía ver era un hombre joven, de cabellos rubios, casi blancos.

"Tome asiento por favor" Hermione miro a su alrededor y se sentó en uno de los sillones que tenia frente a ella. El joven dejo su pluma y se levanto de su asiento, para sentarse frente a ella.

"¿Granger¿Eres tu?" Hermione levanto la vista. Al principio no lo reconocía, ya que su rostro y su expresión eran diferentes, no se veía tan frío como la última vez que se vieron, se veía...cambiado.

* * *


	6. Encuentros

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, hechizos (excepto algunos, que invente yo)...etc...Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. **

**Gi**

**

* * *

**

"¿Malfoy?" Ahora le cuadraba "**M** & Z" ¿Quien seria Z? también le encajaba el por que de la decoración verde y plateada. El rubio se la quedo mirando sorprendido, no pensaba encontrarse con ella, y si algún dia lo hacia se esperaba otra reacción por parte de la castaña.

"¿Es a ti a quien acabamos de contratar?" Pregunto Draco.

"Mmm…si…aunque si ahora deseas no hacerlo, lo entenderé"

"No…no…es solo que me sorprende…Harry y Ginny habían dicho que no salías de tu casa mas que para ir al cementerio" Dijo bajando su vista.

"Lo se, pero tarde o temprano debía seguir adelante, aun sin Ron y sin mi--- se detuvo al sentir que su voz se quebraba

"Her---Granger…creo que no es el mejor lugar para charlar de nuestras vidas…¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?" Ir a buscar trabajo era algo que le tomo tres años hacer, tomar un café, con Draco Malfoy, le tomaría la vida, o eso creía.

"Yo…lo siento Señor Malfoy, pero mañana debo estar aquí temprano…así que si me disculpa debo irme" Tomo su bolso y su saco y salio de la oficina, rumbo a su casa.

_…¡No me lo puedo creer! Me fui de Londres esperando olvidarme de ella y cuando por fin lo logro, o eso creia, tiene que, no solo aparecer en mi vida ¡si no que trabajar para mi!..._ Los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos cuando un joven morocho entro por la puerta.

"Socio ¿Como te trata el nuevo trabajo? Me dijo Shorkshire que contrataron una secretaria ¿Que tal esta?"

"Es Hermione" Blaise se quedo mirándolo fijo unos instantes y luego rompió en risotadas. "¿De que te ríes imbecil?"

"¡De ti! vamos Draco, te vas del país por tres años para olvidarte de ella y cuando consigues olvidarla la contratas como secretaria ¡Esto es increíble!" El morocho se sentó en la silla que había frente al escritorio de Draco, se reclino hacia atrás y subió las piernas al escritorio.

"No, no lo es, perdió a su hijo y a Weasley" Dijo corriendo sus carpetas de debajo de los pies de Blaise

"Sigues con eso ¿No? Vamos Draco eso fue hace tres años"

"Pero ella lo idolatra, llora todos los días por el, sin saber que los tres últimos meses de su vida el maldito se la paso…" Dijo el rubio "¿¿Quieres quitar tus sucios pies de mi costoso escritorio??" El morocho rodó sus ojos y no muy conforme le hizo caso.

"Draco… ¿Acaso no te había dicho Potter que ella no salía de su casa, no trabajaba, que no hacia nada mas que llorar por Weasley y su hijo?" Draco lo miro con una mezcla de bronca y aburrimiento, esperando que su amigo llegara a algún punto en particular

"¿Y¿No es exactamente lo que te acabo de decir?"

"Si. Bien ahora no se por que, pero si ella quiere trabajar es por que quiere recuperar su vida, y ahí mi querido amigo rubio, es donde tu entras" Draco se quedo pensándolo unos instantes…_Si ¿Por que no? Conquistarla de a poco… "_Además Draco…no hay mujer que quieras que no tengas" Dijo Blaise sonriéndole cínicamente.

"¡Ella no es cualquier mujer Zabinni!" Dijo el rubio secamente.

"Claro…ahora se te dio por ser tierno, dulce y romántico…algún día tus instintos serán mas fuertes…y---

"Y nada…no es cualquier mujer y punto, Blaise" Dijo dejando caer unas carpetas sobre el escritorio.

* * *


	7. Primer dia de trabajo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, hechizos (excepto algunos, que invente yo)...etc...Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. **

**Gi**

**

* * *

**

¿Como se le ocurría¿Por que tubo que hacerle caso a Ginny? Hacia tiempo que no pensaba en el. Jamás lo admitiría, pero desde la noche que perdió a su hijo no deja de venírsele a la cabeza la voz de Draco _"Quisiera tanto que me perdonaras por todo lo que te hice…Juro que nunca te voy a dejar sola, de la forma que sea, quiero estar siempre a tu lado…" _Hubo días en los que llegaba a creerse que Malfoy realmente le había dicho eso, en algún momento. Era imposible. Malfoy la odiaba. Pero hoy había demostrado lo contrario. Lastima. Eso era, sentía lastima ¿Que mas podía ser?.

Mientras Hermione caminaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, paso por la vidriera de una tienda. En ella había trajes fabulosos. Desde sacos y pantalones, hasta faldas y vestidos. Hacia tiempo que no compraba nada. Hacia tiempo que no salía. En no mas de media hora compro varios trajes para su nuevo trabajo, hasta no pudo contenerse de comprar uno verde.

Llego a su casa y encendió la luz. Era un desastre ¿Como en todo este tiempo no lo había notado? Las alfombras sucias, los muebles llenos de tierra. Ahora en parte entendía a lo que se refería Ginny. Había dejado de vivir. Solo dormía, lloraba, comía algo, lloraba, dormía…pero nadie podía entenderla, nadie había pasado por lo que ella paso. Suspiro resignada, subió a su habitación y abrió el cajón de la mesita de luz. Allí estaba su olvidada varita. Hacia tiempo que no la usaba, esta era la ocasión perfecta.

Debía reorganizarse, comenzar una nueva vida.

"Buenos días señor Malfoy" Dijo embobada la recepcionista de la empresa.

"Buenos días Shannon ¿Como amaneciste?" Pregunto el rubio apoyándose sobre el mueble de la recepción.

"Bien, sola, la verdad amanecería mejor si tuviera a alguien a mi lado" Le contesto la joven mientras mordía la pluma seductoramente.

"¿Sola¿Como puede ser? Alguien tan hermosa como tu deberia tener compañía por demás" Todas las mañanas Draco le decía lo mismo, desde que llego no hacia otra cosa mas que seducir a la joven, mientras que ella cada día estaba mas embobada por el. Shannon solo le respondió con sus habituales sonrisitas.

"Bien, avísale por favor a la señorita Granger que cuando llegue valla a mi oficina…hay cosas que debemos charlar…" Draco tomo su maletín del suelo y llamo al ascensor.

"Señor Malfoy?" El rubio se dio vuelta "¿Quien es Granger?" Pregunto la recepcionista.

"Mi nueva secretaria…una joven muy linda" Dijo viendo como el rostro de la joven se contorsionaba en una mueca de bronca. "De cabellos castaños y rizados…y muy simpática…espero que te caiga tan bien como a mi" Draco sabia muy bien lo que decía, le gustaba ver esa expresión de furia en la recepcionista.

En menos de un minuto estaba en su piso. Había olvidado un detalle ¡Hermione empezaba hoy¿Donde trabajaría? Era su secretaria personal. Al pensar esto una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en sus finos labios…_Bien supongo que improvisare_…Con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer una puerta al lado de la suya. Dejaría que Hermione acomodara su oficina a gusto, total ella trabajaría allí. Sonrió satisfecho y entro a su oficina para acomodar sus tareas del día.

Como era costumbre en ella, llego media hora antes a su trabajo. Saludo a la recepcionista, de la cual no se había molestado en preguntarle el nombre, ni ella de presentarse.

"Tú eres la nueva ¿Cierto?" Le pregunto Shannon.

"Si, mi nombre es"""

"Aja, como sea, el señor Malfoy te quiere en su oficina ahora mismo" Dijo groseramente la chica. Hermione respiro hondo, sabia que iba a ser difícil trabajar en una empresa, que ella suponía pura y exclusivamente de Sangres puras. En poco tiempo se encontraba frente a la puerta de madera lustrada, en ella había una placa plateada "Sr. Draco Malfoy. Mediador"

…¿Mediador¿Malfoy mediador¡Por Dios¿Donde había quedado la cordura del mundo? El tiene una y solo una forma de solucionar las cosas y…

"Adelante Granger, vas a hacerle un agujero en la puerta si la sigues mirando así" Hermione se sobresalto ¿Como sabia que ella estaba allí? Giro la perilla de la puerta y entro. "No, me mires así Granger, tengo cámaras de seguridad" eso respondía a su pregunta, aunque no le quitaba la sorpresa de que Malfoy recurriera a elementos muggles.

"Buenos días señor, la recepcionista dijo que me quería ver ni bien llegara" Dijo acercándose al escritorio del rubio.

"Si, así es. Primero lo primero, en la puerta que esta al lado de mi oficina encontraras un espacio para ti, espero que tengas todo lo necesario, puedes decorarlo a gusto…eso si¡nada de colorcitos Gryffindorianos!" Dijo haciendo una mueca de asco. Valla que había cambiado ¿Acaso intentaba ser simpático con ella? "¿Que mas tenia para decirte?... ¡a si! Por favor necesito que me concretes una cita con el decorador Paul, y mandes una lechuza al ministerio de magia…encontraras los teléfonos de todos mis contactos en la agenda que deje sobre tu escritorio" Hermione se quedo mirándolo ¿Decorador¿Ministerio? Bien, el era el jefe.

"Bien señor"""

"Granger, puedes retirarte" dijo haciendo un movimiento bastante grosero con su mano, como si ella fuera una criada. Ya se tardaba en ser Draco Malfoy.

Entro a su oficina. No era tan grande como la de Malfoy, pero tampoco era pequeña, tenia un ventanal que daba al Támsesis. Saco su varita y se puso rápidamente a decorar la sala. Dejo el suelo de parqué, ya que era bastante lujoso como para cambiarlo. Dio a las paredes un color terracota. Con los días iría trayendo cosas suyas, como fotos y adornos, ya que pasaría la mayor parte del día allí.

Estaba buscando el teléfono del decorador cuando sonó el intercomunicador. Hermione lo miro detenidamente no estaba parpadeando la luz de Malfoy era otra, solo había tres botones, supuso que uno seria de Malfoy, el otro de la recepción y por descarte el tercero era del otro asociado.

"¿Diga?" Dijo apretando el botón, no se le ocurrió decir otra cosa.

"¡Hola Granger¡Tanto tiempo!" Dijo alegremente una voz grave.

"Eemm….si…supongo" Hermione no reconocía la voz que le saludaba por el intercom.

"Vamos no me vas a decir que no te acuerdas de mi ¿no?"

"perdón, pero no…"

"Granger, creí que seguías siendo la misma cerebrito de Hogwarts, te lo diré mi nombre empieza con ZA y termina con BINI…" Se escucho una sonrisita y luego un silencio por parte del chico "No espera…empieza con ZAB y termina con INI…no, no…no era así…a ver…espera que creo que" Hermione sintió un ruido de hojas revolviéndose del otro lado "¡Ahora si! Empieza con Z y termina con I….jejeejej… ¡Nnca lo podrás adivinar!" Bien por suerte para Hermione seguía siendo el mismo idiota. ¿Como llego a tener una compañía con Malfoy?

"Ohhh, déjame adivinar… ¿Zabini?" Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"ohh…no vale… ¿Como lo supiese?" En ese momento Draco entro por la puerta de la castaña.

"Granger ¿Por que me da ocupado el intercomunicador?" Hermione se puso nerviosa, no por que tuviera ocupado el Inter., si no por la presencia del rubio. A la mañana lo había visto vestido con el traje, pero ahora no tenia el saco ni la camisa y llevaba varios botones desabrochados, cualquiera diría que estaba desaliñado, pero el no. Se veía sexy, elegante, en parte entendía por que todas las chicas de Hogwarts morían por el.

…_No…Hermione Jane Granger…no puedes pensar en eso…estas trabajando… ¡Merlín¡Trabajo para Malfoy!..._

"yo---

"Pero que voz escucho ¿Malfoy? Que bueno que te ubico, necesito que tu secretaria me alcance unas cositas…así charlamos…y…nos contamos sobre la vida…entiendes…"

"No blaise, pideselo a alguna de tus tres secretarias…Granger es _MI_ secretaria" Dijo el rubio apretando el botón del inter, Hermione pretendía responderle ante el posesivo que había utilizado "Perdona Granger, pero tienes prohibido hacerle el mas mínimo favor a Blaise…creeme que me lo agradecerás…"

"En tu casa nunca te enseñaron a compartir por lo que veo, bien nos vemos Malfoy. Hasta pronto Hermione" Dicho esto se escucho un sonido extraño por el intercomunicador, a lo que a Hermione le sonó como un beso, y quizás fue eso, ya que Draco puso los ojos en blanco y desconecto el intercomunicador.

"Mejor te vengo a buscar cuando necesite algo Granger….Bien…tenemos que irnos"

"Esto… ¿Irnos donde?" Pregunto extrañada la castaña.

"Tengo un almuerzo de negocios, y te necesito allí… …"

"Bien, déjeme tomar mis cosas y vamos" Dijo tomando su saco. Salieron de la empresa y una limusina los esperaba.

"¿Sorprendida Granger? Esto no es nada…" Dijo soberbiamente el rubito. – Bien, iremos al restaurante del British Resort– Dijo dirigiéndose al conductor. – ¿Por que me miras así Granger?"

"¿Tu viajando de forma muggle¿yendo a almorzar a un restaurante muggle, lleno de muggles¿Te sientes bien?" Dijo la castaña.

"Gracias por preocuparte por m" Dijo el rubio acomodándose en el asiento del vehículo y poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca, mientras sonreía ante la mueca de disgusto de la castaña. "Bien Granger, lamentablemente la empresa se desenvuelve en los dos mundos, …odio el olor que desprenden los sucios muggles…"

"Veo que sigues siendo el mismo imbecil de siempre" murmuro por lo bajo la castaña.

"Granger, respétame…soy tu jefe" Dijo Draco apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas, mirándola fijamente.

"Si te crees que por ser mi jefe tienes el derecho de---

"¡Esta bien¡No te enojes!" El resto del viaje hacia el restaurante fue tranquilo. Ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra.

Estuvieron más de media hora sentados en el restaurante esperando la 'reunión' de Malfoy. Pero nadie aparecía.

"Bien, lo siento Granger, ni modo tendremos que almorzar aquí y luego volvemos a la empresa" Hermione no se sentía muy cómoda con la idea de almorzar junto a Malfoy, pero ni modo, no sabia como volver a su casa ni a la empresa desde allí. Empezaron a comer y Draco se estaba cansando del incomodo silencio que se había formado entre los dos "Y ¿Que ha sido de tu vida?"

…_Bien Draco, bien…recuerdale el infierno que vivió todos estos años…_

"Nada importante, ya sabes…durante tres años solo salía de mi casa para ir a ver a mi…mi…"

"Ya, no tienes que hablar de eso…no quiero incomodarte" Dijo tomando un trago de vino.

"No, me hace bien, es algo que en algún momento tenia que superar…" Hermione se quedo con su vista perdida en algún punto de la mesa por unos minutos "Hay algo que siempre quise saber… ¿tu me viniste a hablar cuando yo estaba internada?" Draco intento disimular su sorpresa¿Acaso lo había escuchado?.

"No, yo…te deje allí y me fui" Hermione asintió decepcionada, aunque en realidad sabia que lo que cree que le dijo jamás se lo diría. "La verdad me quede mal esa noche, con lo de Weasley y tu hijo…yo lamento tanto que te haya sucedido eso. En parte es mi culpa, si no hubiese ayudado a Voldemort esa vez y Dumbledore no hubiese sido asesinado…" Dijo recordando la vez en que Snape asesino a Dumbledore. Realmente Severus Snape era espía de Voldemort, por suerte para todos los que querían al difunto director, Snape fue acusado y condenado al beso del dementor hacia dos años.

"Lo se, varias veces se lo pregunte a Harry. Además de contarme que ustedes comenzaron a llevarse mejor en la búsqueda de los Horrocruces, me dijo que te obligaron…así que técnicamente no fue tu culpa Draco…"… _¡idiota¿Como dices su nombre?..._ El rubio se la quedo mirando sorprendido, nunca lo había llamado por su nombre "yo…lo siento"

"No, no te preocupes…esta bien, la verdad que prefiero que digas mi nombres antes que ese apodo que usaban los últimos años de Hogwarts" Hermione sonrió recordando la ocasión en que el profesor Moody lo convirtió en Hurón

"¿Cual?... ¿Hurón?...no era un apodo Draco…¡fuiste un hurón!..." Dijo riéndose " 'El increíble hurón saltarín!' " Draco puso cara de fastidio y se cruzo de brazos.

"¡El viejo ese me debe una grande!"

"Así que tienes tu propia empresa… ¿Quien lo diría? Draco Malfoy Trabajando…" rió la castaña

"En si, no es solo mi empresa…veras, era de Zabinni, pero se venia abajo, y salde sus deudas…así que ahora soy socio de el, solo que tengo mayores acciones que el."

"¿Entonces que hiciste antes de eso?" pregunto Hermione.

"Viajaba, después de la pelea con Voldemort, me resulto difícil olvidar a alguien…creí no volverla a ver jamás…supongo que contra el destino no se puede pelear…así que decidí volver…"

"¿Y la viste?" pregunto la castaña intrigada y asombrada de que Draco realmente tuviera sentimientos.

"Si, y no se si fue para mejo o peor, paso por muchas cosas, pero sigue siendo la hermosa e inteligente mujer que siempre fue." Dijo mirando a los ojos de la chica.

"¿Y por donde viajaste?" cambio de tema.

"Por todas partes, me di el gusto de ir a miles de lugares exóticos…intentando olvidar todo lo ocurrido" dijo el chico rozando con la yema de su dedo índice el borde de la copa que tenia frente a el.

"Draco… ¿Que fue lo que sucedió en esos cuatro meses? Después de aquella vez que te pregunte nadie quiso hablar más del tema. ¿Que paso?"

* * *


	8. ¿Por que?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, hechizos (excepto algunos, que invente yo)...etc...Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. **

**Gi**

**

* * *

**

"Hermione…Weasley…Olvídalo no paso nada mas de lo que ya te dije…" Dijo el rubio nerviosamente. Hermione no quedo conforme con la respuesta pero aun así no pregunto nuevamente. 

Horas mas tarde regresaron a la empresa, charlando mas animadamente que nunca, y así siguieron las horas pasando. Hasta que se hizo la hora de salida.

"Bien, señor Malfoy, si no se le ofrece nada mas, me retiro" Dijo asomándose por la puerta de la oficina de Draco.

"No, Granger, puedes irte" Dijo reclinándose sobre la silla de su escritorio. Hermione se puso el saco y bajo al hall, se dispuso a saludar a la recepcionista cuando alguien la tomo del brazo, volteándola suavemente.

"Hermione, yo ya me voy…así que… ¿quieres que te acompañe?" Su pregunta no solo sorprendió a Hermione, si no que provoco que Shannon se fuera furiosa, maldiciendo a la castaña.

"No, Draco, te agradezco, estoy a unas pocas cuadras y además es de día y no llueve y—

"Si, esta bien, bueno, hasta mañana" Dijo el rubio mientras salía a la calle. Hermione miro a su alrededor y saludo con la mano a la recepcionista, quien le dedico una falsa sonrisa y salio camino a su casa.

* * *

"¡Harry¡Vamos! Va a ser lo mejor…" Decía una pelirroja mientras se cambiaba.

"Ginny, no lo se…no se si será lo mejor, quizás con el tiempo se dará cuenta de que esta mal lo que hace…" Dijo el chico mientras hacia zapping en la TV

"¡HARRY JAMES POTTER! No me lo creo ¿como puedes ser así? Es tu amiga ¿y no piensas ayudarla?..." El chico ni se inmuto "Bien, como quieras, yo voy…" Ginny fue a la sala y tomo un puñado de polvos Flu, estaba apunto de irse para lo de Hermione cuando volvió a mirar al azabache, el cual seguía sentado mirando la televisión "¡Y no pienso volver!" agrego enojada.

"¡No…Espera Ginny¿sabes? mejor te acompaño" Dijo saltando sobre el sillón y metiéndose en la chimenea

* * *

Hermione estaba agotada, ni bien llego a su casa se encendió la música, se sirvió una copa de vino y se tumbo en el sofá, No quería pensar en nada, estaba contenta y a la vez se sentía fatal, sentía que estaba traicionando a Ron y a su hijo.

Repentinamente la sala se ilumino con unas intensas llamas verdes que provenían de su chimenea. Hermione miro sonriente en esa dirección, solo podían ser dos personas o Harry o Ginny o los dos, nadie más sabía donde vivía. Se sentó y dejo la copa en la mesita de café.

"cof...coff…Harry, levántate, Merlín ¿cuando aprenderás a viajar por red flu¡Mira el desastre! Llenamos el piso de hollín y estaba todo lim--- Ginny se paro sorprendida, la ultima vez que había ido a la casa de su amiga estaba todo sucio y lleno de tierra, ahora parecía haber entrado a una casa totalmente diferente.

"Ginny, creo que nos equivocamos…" Dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor.

"No, están en la casa de Hermione Granger" anuncio la castaña, haciendo que la pareja se percatara de su presencia.

"¿Herm?" Ginny la miro, ya no parecía ser la misma persona que había visto en el cementerio, Tenia el cabello arreglado, estaba maquillada y tenía un finísimo traje "¿HERMIONE? No, Harry, ve por ayuda, no es Hermione." Grito la pelirroja alarmada.

"¡Ginny, soy yo! Solo que cambie, y todo gracias a ti" Dijo abrazándola.

"¡Merlín¿Me escuchaste¡¡¡Por primera vez en tres años me escuchaste!!!" Ambas estaban emocionadas, Harry por su parte esperaba pacientemente su turno para abrazar a la castaña.

"Me alegro que lo hayas pensado mejor Hermione…¡nos hacías falta!"

"¡Lo se…y lo siento! Necesitaba alguien paciente que me ayudara a salir del pozo" Dijo guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja.

"¿Pedimos comida?" Dijo el ojiverde "No me miren así, pero en casa estaba mirando una canal gourmet!... ¿Que?" Pregunto el chico ante la mirada sorprendida de las mujeres. "Bien, luego no te quejes si cocino mal Ginevra"

"Harry ¿Por que no pides una pizza?" Le sugirió la castaña. Harry asintió y fue a la cocina a buscar el número, mientras daba pequeños grititos de asombro al ver la casa de la castaña.

"¡Hermione¡Estoy tan feliz por ti¡Hasta ropa nuevas te has conseguido!"

"Bueno Ginny, es que conseguí trabajo…" Dijo sentándose nuevamente en el sofá.

Harry entro nuevamente a la sala y se sentó junto a Ginny, quien estaba con la boca abierta mirando a la castaña.

"¿Ginny? Cierra la boca, te entraran mos---Comenzó el ojiverde.

"Hermione tiene trabajo" interrumpió Ginny mirando a su novio. El chico quedo prácticamente en el mismo estado que hacia momentos estaba la pelirroja.

"¡Oigan no es para tanto!" dijo Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¡Si que lo es! Y bueno…ya cuéntanos ¿De que es¿Donde es?" pregunto la pelirroja

"es una empresa que esta por aquí se llama 'M & Z'…"

"¡NO!... ¡ha lo que es la vida!" Dijo Harry riéndose tontamente "Trabajas para Malfoy"

"Quien lo diría…Hermione Granger trabajando no solo con, si no para Malfoy…" rió la pelirroja

"Si Ginny, lo se, soy su secretaria" Dijo mientras con un movimiento de su varita hacia aparecer una botella de vino y tres copas. "¿Como saben que el trabaja allí?, llego la semana pasada."

"Bien Herm, veras, esa noche que te internaron, Draco se quedo con nosotros y estuvimos charlando…no lo volvimos a ver, pero nos escribimos cada tanto" Explico Harry.

"¿Se quedo después de dejarme allí?" pregunto la castaña sorprendida, recordando que el rubio le aseguro que después de dejarla en San Mungo, había partido.

"Si…nos hizo compañía hasta que amaneció, entro un rato a verte--- Pero Harry no puedo continuar debido a que la pelirroja le golpeo la cabeza

"Un mosquito" Se disculpo la chica. Pero Harry sabía que había hablado de más. A Hermione le daba vuelta por la cabeza la charla de esa tarde…

_…Hay algo que siempre quise saber… ¿Tu me viniste a hablar cuando yo estaba internada?..._

_…No, yo…te deje allí y me fui…_

_…¡Me mintió!… ¿Por que¿Harry y el se habían echo amigos? Bien, era lógico ¿No? Además Draco fue amable estos días…hay algo que no encaja… _

"Hermione…hola…¿Donde te habías metido?" Le dijo la pelirroja.

"¿Que? Yo…lo siento…estaba pensando…" Dijo confundida.

"¿Y ese pensamiento tiene nombre y Cabellos rubios quizás?" Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"¡GINNY!" Le gritaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

"¿Que? No le veo nada de malo, ambos están solteros, son lindos…" Empezó Ginny.

"Somos muuuuuuuy diferentes…" Continúo la castaña.

"Polos opuestos…"Siguió Harry.

"¡Son tal para cual!" Dijo sonriéndoles. Harry y Hermione se la quedaron viendo seriamente "Bueno ya…no mas…pero déjame decírtelo Hermione, este juego de la secretaria te va a llevar a lo menos pensado"

"Hermione…no le hagas caso…ha divagado mucho, con esto de la mudanza y---

"¿Mudanza?" Pregunto alarmada la castaña. "¿Están viviendo juntos?" Ambos asintieron sonrientes "¡Merlín no me digan que se casaron…y me lo perdí! Pero no recibí invitac--- !No me invitaron!"

"Jaja…no Mione, no…aun…no nos casamos…_aun"_ Dijo Harry tomando la mano de la pelirroja.

"¿Aun? ... ¡Potter¿eso fue una declaración?…" Pregunto juguetonamente Ginny.

"Si, puede ser…" Contesto el chico dejando a la pelirroja pasmada. Hermione por su parte los miraba y contenía la risa. Era tan lindo volverlos a ver juntos. "¿Que dices? No tiene que ser mañana, ni en un mes, ni en un año…solo cuando creamos que es el mejor momento" Dijo mientas le daba un dulce beso en los labios a su ahora prometida.

* * *

Los días pasaron sin inconvenientes. Hermione era muy eficiente en su trabajo. A menudo salía a cenar con Ginny, mientras que Harry y Draco iban a los partidos de Quidditch.

Aun le era extraño a Hermione escuchar a Harry hablar bien de Draco, pero en los últimos años la relación había crecido, hasta convertirse en buenos amigos. Además el hecho de que le salvara la vida fue una gran prueba de confianza.

Era un viernes por la tarde. Hermione y Draco estaban haciendo horas extras, ya que esa semana habían tenido un trabajo complicado de resolver. Cuando una reconocida lechuza blanca se poso en la ventana de la oficina de Draco.

"¿Granger puedes ver quien es?" Dijo mientras miraba atentamente unos papeles. Hermione lo miro ofendida, ya que el solo tenia que darse media vuelta para abrir la ventana, mientras que ella debía levantarse y caminar unos cuantos pasos. Pero nunca le duraba mucho tiempo el enojo, más cuando le dedicaba una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Hermione abrió la ventana y la lechuza le dejo la carta en la mano. Cuidadosamente abrió el sobre y leyó en voz alta la carta.

_Queridos amigos,_

_Sabemos que están hasta la coronilla de tanto trabajo y que esta semana les fue fatal, así que les vamos a proponer algo…y no aceptamos un no como respuesta._

_No encontraremos mañana en el restaurante "Bed Bar " a eso de las 8. Vengan formales, ya que el restaurante es uno de los mejores de Londres!._

_Besos, H & G_

"¿Bed Bar¿Que es eso?" pregunto un intrigado Draco, arqueando sus cejas. "¿Que es lo que demonios pretenden estos dos?"

"¡No lo se!"

"Bien…no se si podré ir…quizás tenga una reunión" Dijo Fastidiosamente.

"Creeme que son capaces de raptarnos si no vamos" Dijo la castaña dejándole la carta sobre la pila de papeles que Draco tenia frente a el. "Desearía que me avisaran con tiempo ¿Un restaurante formal¿Que se les metió en la cabeza?...Merlín ¿Que me pongo?" Pensaba en voz alta la castaña.

"Bien, no lo se… Granger ¿Te molesta que sigamos? La verdad quiero terminar con esto ya" Dijo intentando sonar amable.

Por suerte para ambos pudieron terminar antes de las ocho. A pesar de esto, la relación entre ambos había mejorado, pero aun seguían llamándose por sus apellidos. Hermione se llevaba muy bien con todos los empleados de la empresa, excepto con la recepcionista.

"Bien, tengo que ir a la calle Baxter… ¿Sabes como llegar?" Dijo el rubio poniéndose el saco del traje. Hermione se quedo mirándolo fijamente mientras al ponerse el saco su camisa se levanto levemente dejando ver su marcado abdomen. "¿Tengo manchado el traje?" Hermione sacudió la cabeza "Entonces… ¿Puede tu cerebro responderme para hoy?"

"Idiota" Murmuro por lo bajo, Draco entrecerró sus ojos creyendo escuchar un insulto de su parte, pero al parecer decidió pensar que solo había escuchado mal. Se llevaban bien, si…pero había cosas que no podían evitar, era su naturaleza. "Si, queda a un par de calles de aquí…camino a mi casa" Dijo ruborizándose levemente.

"Bien, vamos así de paso te acompaño." Hermione no tubo tiempo de replicar, ya que se encontraba siendo arrastrada dentro del ascensor por un brazo.

Quizás por suerte para Hermione la calle que Draco buscaba quedaba dos calles antes que la suya, así que pudo volver a su casa sola.

Hermione llego a su casa y se recostó en su cama. Tenia que buscar la forma de sacárselo de la cabeza, solo llevaba un par de meses trabajando con el y últimamente no podía evitar sentirse así. Cada vez que lo veía sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, hasta un par de veces se sorprendió a si misma mirándolo embobada.

_…No puede ser, no de el, no puedo enamorarme de Draco…Debo verlo como a un amigo…no puedo estar con un amigo…no otra vez… _

Poco a poco la fue venciendo el sueño, por lo menos mientras dormía no tenia que pensar como matar lo que sentía, ya que inconscientemente se permitía siempre soñar con el. Con lo cual al despertarse en las mañanas volvía a plantearse lo mismo. Como evitar lo inevitable.

Pronto seria navidad, así que decidió ocupar la tarde en comprar los regalos. A Ginny le compraría una finísima gargantilla q había visto en una vidriera, así la podría usar el día de su boda. Aun no se decidía por que cómprale a Harry, quizás alguna nueva capa, ya que con su trabajo de auror le duraban horas, o quizás un nuevo par de lentes, las suyas ya no daban a basto…para los señores Weasley había elegido un precioso cuadro de Monnet, y ya se encargaría de ver que le daría al resto de la familia Weasley.

Aun no se decidía si le regalaría algo a Draco o no…quizás buscaría alguna pequeñez… Por otra parte tenía que ver que llevarles a sus padres, hacia tiempo que no los veía, aunque a menudo hablaba por teléfono con su madre. Y por suerte se le fue volando la tarde del sábado, así que volvió a su casa tipo 6 para comenzar a prepararse para la cena.

Draco se estaba impacientando, temía haberse arreglado para nada. Si bien eran solo quince minutos pasada la hora de encuentro, el estaba allí hacia media hora ya. Así que decidió entrar y sentarse. Como era temprano y no había mucha gente aun el maitre le dio a elegir la mesa de su preferencia.

Pero Draco no supo que elegir, ya que técnicamente no había mesas, si no camas gigantes, cubiertas por velos blancos. _¿A quien se le ocurrió la idea de cenar en camas?_ Si bien le parecía tentadora la idea…no se le antojaba estar en una cama rodeada de gente…El rubio se descalzo y se sentó cruzando sus piernas sobre una de las camas que estaba mas alejada y tenia vista al Támesis.

Diez minutos después de que Draco se sentara entro al restaurante una pareja muy vistosa. Aparentemente la chica venia reclamándole al pobre muchacho, a quien Draco reconoció instantáneamente debido a su revuelta cabellera. En la recepción el mesero les indico el lugar que había tomado Draco. Ginny fue la primera en subirse a la cama, sin dejar de quejarse.

"Eres increíble Potter…Hola Draco…disculpa la hora…pero alguien se quedo mas tiempo jugando a eso que se conecta a la veletision…" Dijo dándole una mirada severa al ojiverde, quien puso cara de perrito regañado.

"Televisión…" le corrigió Draco "No importa Ginny, además hace dos minutos que llegue" Mintió el rubio. Harry y Ginny se sentaron uno en frente del otro, aun la pelirroja seguía molesta. No pasaron cinco minutos cuando una castaña asomo su cabeza sorprendida al ver donde cenarían.

"Lo siento…" Dijo mientras se descalzaba sus sandalias y se subía a la cama "Es que no me di cuenta de la hora…y yo… ¿Que tengo?" Pregunto al ver la cara de sus amigos. Draco no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba realmente hermosa, Ginny y Harry estaban preguntándose si esa seria su amiga Hermione o alguien disfrazado. "¡Merlín! Sabia que no debía ponerme este…ohhh…diablos!"

"¡Herm¡¡No…estas divina!! Me encanta ese vestido… ¿Donde lo conseguiste?" Pregunto la pelirroja.

"pues lo compre…Ginny" Dijo sonriéndole.

"Te… queda muy bien Hermione" le dijo Draco, intentando sonar despreocupado. Hermione le miro de reojo, sonrojada ante su comentario

…_¿Me llamo por mi nombre¡Merlín! suena tan bien en sus labios… ¡Hermione Jane Granger¡Aparta esas ideas de tu cabezota!..._

Lugo de la cena comenzó a tocar una banda canciones románticas. Mucha de la gente del restaurante permanecían sentados en sus mesas, pero otra parte se animo a bailar.

"Ven Harry, vamos a bailar" Dijo Ginny arrastrándolo del brazo hacia el centro del restaurante, donde varias parejas bailaban.

"Bien…vamos… ¿Vienen?" pregunto el ojiverde mientras se levantaba. Draco miro al chico y luego a Hermione resignado…ya sabia la respuesta. En parte no le apetecía bailar, pero no seria capaz de desperdiciar una oportunidad de tenerla cerca, aunque nuevamente se repetía que era sabido que la castaña se negaría.

"Aaahmmm…no tengo pareja" Contesto la castaña. Bien, esa respuesta no era justamente la que Draco se esperaba. Se quedo viendo como Hermione les lanzaba una mirada triste a sus amigos, mientras estos se dirigían al centro de la pista.

"Eee…no suelo bailar este tipo de música, pero si quieres…esto…yo…podría bailar…contigo" Contesto el rubio extendiéndole su mano. Hermione lo miro extrañada. Había cambiado…se notaba, en su forma de hablar, en sus modales hacia ella y sus amigos. Pero en lugar de aceptar la invitación Hermione se quedo mirándolo.

"¿Por que?" Pregunto Hermione poniéndose de pie.

* * *


	9. ¿Quieres saber la verdad?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, hechizos (excepto algunos, que invente yo)...etc...Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. **

**Gi**

**

* * *

**

"¿Por que no suelo bailar?...esto es música muggle si lo olvidaste...me aburre…pero vamos bailemos…" 

"No… ¿Por que haces esto? …o sea... ¿Por que el cambio?" Draco se quedo sin saber que responder ¿Acaso tanto había cambiado? No podía ser, el se sentía el mismo Draco Malfoy de siempre, bueno si quizás había cambiado su relación con Harry y su novia y con ella y hasta con la familia de la pelirroja, pero se sentía el mismo – ¿Draco?"

"No lo se…no creo haber cambiado Hermione"

"¿A no¿Acabas de escucharte¿Hermione? Alguna vez pensaste en llamarme así…cambiaste, admítelo…quiero saber por que" Dijo la castaña. Draco comenzaba ponerse nervioso, como contarle el por que de su cambio sin lastimarla y sin revelarle lo que su corazón guardaba…

"Yo...no se…supongo que la muerte de mi madre me cambio…y…lo que ocurrió en la batalla final" Dijo tomando las manos de la chica, Hermione sentía que el corazón se le iba del pecho.

"Draco… ¿Que fue lo que sucedió? No lo entiendo, hay algo q nadie me quiere decir...yo necesito saberlo, para poder dejar el pasado atrás… ¿Paso algo con Ron?"

"Hermione, no creo que sea el momento…"

"¡NO¡Basta estoy harta¡DIMELO!" Dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie. Para estos momentos Harry y Ginny habían percibido que lago no estaba bien entre ellos, así que volvieron a la mesa.

"Hermione…Draco…mejor vallamos a otro lugar…" Dijo Harry. "Vamos a tomar un café a casa"

"No…yo no voy…solo quiero que me digan la verdad…por mala que sea…" Dijo la castaña con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Harry…" Dijo mirándolo de forma suplicante.

"Vamos a casa Herms" Ginny se acerco a su amiga y la tomo por el brazo "Allí hablaremos…te lo prometo…"

Harry y Draco se encargaron de pagar la cuenta y conseguir un taxi para ir a la casa de Harry y Ginny. El viaje les tomo una media hora, debían cruzar el centro de Londres y a esa hora el trafico era demasiado.

La casa de Harry y Ginny estaba ubicada donde alguna vez estuvo la casa de Lily y James Potter. Harry estaba tan feliz de haber podido conseguir los terrenos y hacer su casa. Por fuera la casa era normal, ni grande ni pequeña, acogedora y familiar, así la veía Hermione. Un camino acompañado de rosales daba a la puerta principal de la casa. El living era perfecto, los sillones estaban enfrentados, y había una chimenea en el centro de la sala, alumbrando escasamente el lugar.

"Voy por café" Dijo Ginny mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Harry y Draco se sentaron uno en cada sofá.

"No Ginn" Dijo Hermione sentándose al lado de Draco "Quiero saberlo ahora"

"Hermione…antes que nada…nadie quiso mentirte…creímos que seria lo mejor" Comenzó Harry.

"¿Que¿Lo mejor¿Quienes son para decidir que es lo mejor para mi?"

"Hermione…somos tus amigos ¡Merlín!" Hermione miro apenada la punta de sus pies.

"Bien, Ron y Yo nos fuimos esa mañana, el no quiso traerte con nosotros…quería protegerte" Hermione parecía querer interrumpirlo "Espera… ¿Quieres que te lo contemos todo?" La castaña con su cabeza – Entonces no interrumpas, ya se me hace difícil tener que contarte esto…Bien como decía, Caminamos durante días, no podíamos usar magia, por miedo a ser detectados. Una noche pasamos por---

"Mi mansión, esa noche mi padre y un grupo de mortifagos estaban terminando de trazar unos planes, yo estaba allí, junto con Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise y Pansy…cuando dos mortifagos trajeron atados a Harry y a Weasley"

"Si, nos habían capturado mientras espiábamos por la ventana, no tuvimos la precaución necesaria – Hermione los escuchaba atentamente.

"Como sea…fueron dos grandes idiotas" A lo que Harry le respondió con una mueca de enojo "Vamos Potter…fue muy idiota de su parte espiar a los mortifagos"

"No, no lo fue…necesitábamos saber que paso"

"Si claro, dejándose atrapar…además---

"¡Oigan basta! No se desvíen, Harry fueron dos grandísimos idiotas" Dijo Ginny apuntando con su incide al ojiverde a lo cual Draco le sonrió al chico triunfante "Y tu Draco habrías echo la misma idiotez en su lugar" Dijo señalándole al rubio, quien apago su sonrisa enseguida. "¿Podrías seguir?"

"Bien, Como te decía, los mortifagos habían apresado a Weasley y a Harry y los encerraron en una de las mazmorras, no me veas así, todas las casas de mortios tienen mazmorras. Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe Goyle y yo no queríamos convertirnos en nuestros padres, no queríamos ser seguidores de Voldemort, esperábamos tanto retrasar la iniciación…Esa noche fui encubierto a sacarlos de la mazmorra, pero mi padre me descubrió, pero en el momento que lanzo La maldición imperdonable, mi madre se puso en medio y…" Draco se quedo pensativo unos momentos recordando la muerte de su madre y lo siguiente "Me descontrole y mate a mi padre"

"No sabemos como, pero esa noche cayo un grupo de Aurores a su casa, iban a llevarse a Draco a Azkaban, cuando Ron y yo le contamos lo que Draco realmente quería hacer. Salvarnos. Así que a modo de 'castigo' le pidieron que nos ayude a acabar con Voldemort, y para nuestra sorpresa Zabinni y Parkinson se ofrecieron a ayudarnos." Continuo relatando el ojiverde.

"¿Pueden dejarse de dar vueltas y contarme que sucedió con Ron¿Por que evitan tanto el tema?" Pregunto Hermione, ya comenzaba a impacientarse, no le importaba que había pasado en todo el viaje, solo quería saber que paso con Ron…realmente.

"Bien Hermione, fueron cuatro meses, sabes como es Parkinson y como era el idiota de Weasley…" Dijo Draco, cansado de ocultarle la verdad, cansado de verla llorando por alguien que realmente no la merecía y escogió morir por otra.

Ahora que lo pensaba si había cambiado, había entrado a la madriguera con la intención de lastimarla y hacerle ver que no vivía en un cuentos de hadas, como siempre parecía hacerlo, pero el verla tan lastimada, indefensa y embarazada, algo se encendió dentro de el…algo que no pudo ni quiso recono0cer durante tres largos años…

"¿Que tiene que ver Parkinson en todo esto?" Pregunto Hermione mirando a sus amigos, mientras su cabeza le tiraba la loca idea de que Pansy y Ron pudieron haberse enredado…pero solo era una loca idea. Ginny agacho la mirada, así también lo hizo Harry "¿O tiene mas que ver de lo que yo pienso?" Dijo mirando a los grises ojos del rubio, quien al parecer era el único que tenia el valor para confesarle la verdad.

"Veras, Pansy en esos momentos estaba conmigo, pero me sofocaba, me agobiaba, así que a la semana de estar buscando los Horrocruces y a Voldemort la deje, se puso furiosa insistiendo en que yo pensaba en otra, así que decidió "darme celos" con el primero que se le cruzara…y…bueno, Pansy es una chica que se hace notar, por supuesto que tu eres mas linda e inteligente que ella" Hermione ante el comentario del rubio se ruborizo, pero no cambio su expresión de tristeza. "Y bueno---

"Ron… ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Hermione temiendo que le afirmaran lo que sospechaba.

"Hermione, yo se que el te amaba, lo se, es solo que" comenzó Harry

"Es solo que prefirió a esa…esa…Solo díganme que no murió por intentar salvar a esa perra" Hermione sentía que el mundo se le caía encima al ver a su amigo asentir sin mirarla a los ojos. Había sufrido durante años por alguien que no lo merecía, por alguien que había preferido a una perra, eso era lo que Hermione pensaba de parkinson, una cualquiera. Había perdido a su hijo por su culpa, toda su vida se había desmoronado, y el no dudo un instante antes de traicionarla. "Yo…mejor me voy" Dijo mientras tomaba su bolso.

"Herm…lo siento, no te lo dijimos antes por que---

"¿Por qué¿ Por que lloraría? Saben quizás me hubiesen evitado todos estos años de sufrimiento, llorar cada mañana por Ron, hablarle a mi hijo maravillas de el CUANDO EN REALIDAD SOLO FUE UN--- Grito Hermione furiosa…mientras se daba fuerza para no llorar por el, pero sabia que no lo resistiría por mucho tiempo. Todos permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, ninguno de los tres se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a la castaña "y…mi bebe …" No lo soportaba mas, y menos ante aquella idea, su hijo, lo que mas amaba en la vida, lo perdió por un amor que no se lo merecía. Ginny se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

"Hermione, no se que decir…las cosas pasan por alguna razón y---

"Si Ginny, para hacerme sufrir¡toda mi vida sufrí! En la escuela si no era por que Ronald me peleaba era por que otro se encargaba de tratarme como una basura" Dijo mirando con recelo al rubio. "Y ahora…perdí a mi hijo por culpa de la perra de Parkinson y el idiota de tu hermano" Hermione lloraba, como hacia semanas no lo hacia. "Me voy, necesito estar sola"

"Vamos Hermione, te acompaño" Dijo Ginny

"SOLA… Ginny…sola…quiero estar sola" Dijo la castaña metiéndose en la chimenea "calle Mason numero 26" Dijo mientras dejaba caer los polvo flu. Unas llamas verdes la envolvieron y Hermione Granger desapareció de la casa de Harry y Ginny.

Hermione abrió sus ojos, no por que los hubiese cerrado por mucho tiempo, paso la noche en vela, maldiciendo a Ronald Weasley por haberla echo sufrir todos estos años. Se giro sobre si misma y vio el reloj "8.30" en media hora entraría a trabajar, no se quedaría en su casa, no podía posponer su vida por pensar en el.

* * *


	10. Te Necesito

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, hechizos (excepto algunos, que invente yo)...etc...Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. **

**Gi**

**

* * *

**

Draco se encontraba acomodando unos papeles de su escritorio, cuando de la chimenea salió una nube de polvo grisáceo. Una joven se encontraba en medio del polvo, sacudiéndoselo de su traje. Se veía cansada, pero no por ello, menos hermosa. Draco se puso de pie y se acerco a la chica. 

"Hola" Dijo suavemente al odio de la chica, mientras la abrazaba. Hermione no sabía por que, pero se sentía tan bien en los brazos de Draco. "Lo siento" Hermione se quedo sorprendida ante la actitud de su jefe.

"Yo…Draco…no te preocupes, ayer solo estaba enojada…" Dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Bien ¿Segura que no quieres tomarte el día?"

"No, es mejor, no quiero perder un segundo mas de mi vida por Ro—Weasley" Dijo aun sonándole raro llamarlo por su apellido, pero no quería escuchar su nombre jamás.

"Bien…entonces necesito que me acompañes a unas reuniones…hoy tenemos un día ajetreado" Dijo el rubio revisando su agenda – Realmente no podría hacerlo sin tu ayuda"

"¡Valla Draco Malfoy no puede hacer algo sin mi!" Bromeo la castaña.

"Si, realmente no puedo hacer nada" Dijo mirando sugestivamente a Hermione. Draco no podía evitarlo, cada vez que la miraba a los ojos se sentía desbordar, quería tenerla cerca, entre sus brazos.

"Esto…bien… ¿Vamos señor Malfoy?" Dijo la castaña intentando desviar la conversación. Ambos tomaron sus cosas y salieron a las reuniones previstas para ese día.

Hermione estaba acomodando unas cosas en su escritorio cuando el intercomunicador empezó a sonar. La castaña sin pensárselo dos veces atendió.

"Hermione ¿Podrías venir a mi oficina? Necesito que me des una opinión…" Le dijo la voz del rubio. Aunque no parecía ser la de el, Hermione estaba segura de que era el. Dejo sus cosas a un lado y se dirigió a la oficina de Malfoy. Pero no parecía ser la misma oficina, ya que había velas por todas partes y se percibía un aroma agradable, pero aun así no podía distinguir que era.

Hermione dio unos pasos cuando una mano la tomo por la cintura. Y supo que era el. Su perfume era inconfundible, el calor que desprendía era inconfundible. El chico la pego mas a su cuerpo, mientras con la otra mano libre corría los rizos de la castaña hacia un lado.

"Te deseo tanto Hermione, te necesito tanto…" Le susurro al oído, provocando que una corriente de electricidad le recorriera el cuerpo. Hermione se dio vuelta, cruzando su mirada con unos ojos grises que destellaban lujuriosamente. Ambos permanecieron unos instantes contempladote a los ojos, hasta que lentamente Draco fue acortando la distancia entre ellos. Ella también lo deseaba. Deseaba estar entre sus brazos y su cuerpo junto al de ella. El beso no se hizo esperar y ambos sintieron como sus labios encajaban perfectamente. Draco tomo el rostro de la castaña con sus manos, acercándola mas a el, profundizando mas el beso.

La pasión los arrincono contra el escritorio del rubio. Hermione se sentó sobre el, mientras atraía al rubio hacia ella, acomodándolo entre sus piernas. Draco dejo de besarla y apoyo su frente en la de ella, clavándole sus brillantes ojos plateados, suavemente apoyo sus manos sobre las rodillas de la castaña.

Hermione inconscientemente dejo escapar un gemido de sus labios, dejando complacido al rubio y en cierta forma dándole permiso para ir más lejos. Comenzó a subir sus manos lentamente, por las piernas de ella, disfrutando de la suavidad de su piel. Hermione se sentía extasiada, hacia tiempo que no se sentía así. Lo necesitaba, hacia tiempo que lo necesitaba. Draco la miraba satisfecho, sabia muy bien que podía hacerla tocar el cielo con las manos. Con su pulgar comenzó a delinear los labios de la chica. Hermione cerró los ojos ante el gesto del rubio.

Volvió a abrirlos, pero Draco no estaba, ella tampoco se encontraba sentada sobre el escritorio de la oficina. ¿Un sueño¿Había sido solo un sueño ¿Desde cuando soñaba algo así¡Y con Draco! Hacia días que algo le incomodaba de el, y no podía deducir que era exactamente, o en que forma le incomodaba. Su perfume era fuerte, se ahogaba cada vez que pasaba a su lado, pero luego a medida que el olor desaparecía una ola de nervios y ansias se apoderaba de su ser. 

La forma en la que la miraba, muchas veces lo descubrió mirándola fijamente…como si dentro suyo se librara una batalla por decirle, o no, algo que hacia tiempo escondía. Draco no solo era un hombre apuesto y seductor, si no que se había convertido, por lo menos con ella en un hombre atento, agradable, amable…_bien, quien diría que alguna vez hablaría tan bien de Malfoy _

Hermione se sentó sobre su cama y sacudió la cabeza, hablar bien de Malfoy era una cosa, pero de ahí a tener sueños tan…profundos, era inconcebible. Seguramente tenía fiebre, se pregunto tocando su frente, pero no, ni rastro de ella. Lentamente se puso de pie y se acerco a la ventana para abrir las cortinas, Nevaba, hacia tiempo que no nevaba tanto. Las calles estaban blancas, las copas de los árboles también.

Se notaba que afuera hacia un frío polar, la gente andaba cubierta de pies a cabeza, parecían competir con los muñecos de nueve, a ver quien era mas robusto. La castaña se puso sus pantuflas, su bata y bajo a la cocina a prepararse un chocolate caliente. Se sentó en el sillón y con un movimiento de su varita encendió la chimenea.

De pronto recordó. Hoy era viernes 25 de diciembre, era navidad. Aunque la decoración de su casa no lo demostrara, era así. Hacia tiempo que no adornaba su casa, mas bien, hacia tres años que no disfrutaba de la navidad. Harry y Ginny decidieron festejarlo en su casa, junto a su familia y Hermione. Aprovecharían la oportunidad para darles la gran noticia del casamiento. Hermione se puso de pie, debía preparar su bolso, ya que Ginny le había pedido que se quedara a dormir.

Pero antes decidió darle un toque de vida a su casa. Pero sin magia, por suerte ya había comprado los regalos. Subió a su habitación y se puso una polera y un jardinero de jean, arriba un pulóver de lana violeta y una campera abrigada.

Por suerte para ella muchos de los negocios permanecerían abiertos hasta las 6 de la tarde, dándole oportunidad a los compradores olvidadizos de conseguir sus regalos. Recordó que cuando era niña su padre solía llevarla a un lugar donde compraban pinos de verdad, podia elegir el tamaño y la forma. Así que allí fue luego de comprar los adornos. Caminaba entre las hileras de pinos, buscando el indicado, el mas frondoso.

Pero se dio cuenta que tenia un pequeño, gran problema… ¿Como lo llevaría? No tenia auto y un taxi seguramente lo llevaría en el techo o arrastrándolo. ¡Se arruinaría completamente¡Bien, al diablo con sus navidades Muggle! Luego de comprar el árbol le lanzo un hechizo para hacerlo súper liviano y poder así llevarlo a su casa. Paso casi toda la tarde decorando su casa, hasta que el reloj cu"cu de su sala marco que eran las 8 de la noche.

Subió corriendo a su habitación, se cambio en un jean celeste y un pulóver celeste con cuello bote, que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, tomo el bolso que había preparado y se fue a lo de sus amigos por red Flu.

"¡Hermione querida!" le saludo la señora Weasley abrazándola "¡Tanto tiempo, cariño¡¡Me alegro que estés aquí!!" Le decía mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

"¡MA¡ya basta¡Déjala en paz!" le gritaba Ginny desde la cocina. Aparentemente intentaba cocinar, digo, intentaba ya que la chica no había salido dotada con las cualidades culinarias de su madre.

"¿No que Harry iba a cocinar?" Le bromeo Hermione. Mientras iba hacia la cocina.

"Esta afuera haciendo las compras…le pedí una navidad muggle…y si yo tengo q cocinar, el me tendrá que ayudar" Rió la pelirroja.

"¡Hola Hermione! " Saludaron los gemelos desde el living. "¡Fred me toca…no..dejame! es mi turno con el artefacto muggle…"

"¿De que hablas¡Me toca a mi!" Ambos estaban peleándose por lo que Hermione pudo percibir que era una consola de video juegos.

"Nunca cambiaran" Dijo su madre "tendrán cincuenta años y nunca cambiaran…"

"¡NUNCA!" le gritaron los gemelos.

"Hermione ¿Me ayudas?…" Le pidió Ginny.

"Si, dejo el bolso en alguna recamara y te ayudo" contesto Hermione mientras subía las escaleras. Ginny le indico que entrara a la cuarta puerta a su derecha.

Hermione camino unos pocos metros hasta dar con la cuarta puerta. La habitación obviamente fue decorada por una mujer, precisamente por Ginny. El empapelado era floreado, las cortinas floreadas, las cobijas floreadas… _¡Valla que a esta niña le gustan las flores!_...Dejo su bolso sobre el modular y se arreglo el cabello, peinándolo en una tirante cola de caballo, dejando algunas mechas caer sobre su rostro. Cuando termino de acomodar todo bajo a la cocina para ayudarle a Ginny. Pero se detuvo al ver que estaba charlando con alguien.

"Sabes espero que venga…no solo por que estaría solo en su casa, es que se que la quiere a Hermione" _¿Me quiere¿Quien me quiere?_ Se preguntaba la castaña.

"Lo se, desde la noche del hospital me dijo que no deja de pensar en ella" Hermione no aguantaba mas, así que decidió entrar a la cocina. "¡Oh¡Hermione! Que bueno que bajas" dijo Ginny intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

"Si, perdona que halla tardado… ¿De quien hablaban?" Ginny le dio un par de indicaciones para terminar de preparar la cena.

"¿Nosotros? Nada, solo estaba intentando averiguar que me va a regalar" Contesto Harry y se fue a charlar sus 'suegros' y los gemelos a la sala. Una hora después estaba la cena lista. Cuando las chicas comenzaron a servirla alguien llamo a la puerta.

"Dejen yo voy" Dijo Harry, ya que Hermione y Ginny tenían las manos ocupadas sirviendo la cena. "Hola ¿como estas? Me alegra que te hayas decidido por venir" Oyó la castaña. "pasa, justo estábamos por cenar" Hermione estaba acomodando la cena en la mesa, mientras intentaba adivinar de quien se trataba, fue hacia la cocina para buscar una de las bandejas cuando alguien la tomo por la cintura.

Hermione sintió el embriagador perfume que desnudaba sus pasiones mas ocultas. Era el. No pudo evitar recordar el sueño de la noche anterior…y sin darse cuenta dejo caer al suelo la bandeja que tenia en sus manos. Y se dio vuelta.

"Hermione ¿Estas bien¿Te sientes bien?" Le pregunto Ginny preocupada.

"Eee...Si…este….yo…" Dijo nerviosamente sin dejar de mirar al rubio.

"¿Viste un fantasma Hermione?" Dijo Draco con una sonrisa torcida, al percibir el nerviosismo de la castaña. Por suerte Hermione recobro la cordura a tiempo y comenzó a juntar las cosas "Deja que te ayude…_Fregotego_--- y con un movimiento de su varita, todo el desastre había desaparecido_…¿Por que no había pensado en eso antes?_ Pensó la castaña, mientras en sus mejillas se agolpaba la sangre "parece que nos olvidamos que somos magos" Dijo mientras se quitaba el ambo azul que llevaba puesto.

"Yo, lo siento…enseguida vuelvo" Hermione subió a su habitación y se recostó contra la puerta no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa cuando lo veía o le hablaba. Y justo hoy y ahora tenia que aparecérsele. Hermione respiro profundamente y apoyo su mano en la perilla de la puerta, para salir, cuando alguien golpeo la puerta.

"Mione, abre soy yo, Ginny" se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

"¿De verdad? Si no me lo decías no me daba cuenta…" Dijo al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta y dejaba entrar a la pelirroja.

"Que humor ¿Quieres decirme que te paso abajo?" Dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama.

"Nada, solo que me maree." Mintió la castaña. Ginny se cruzo de brazos y la miro seriamente, obviamente no le creía. "Ginny… ¿Que quieres que te diga?" Dijo sentándose a su lado.

"La verdad Hermione…no eres buena para ocultarlo ¿Sabes?"

"¿Ocultar¿Que cosa tendría que ocultar?" Dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"¡Hermione Jane Granger! Dímelo ahora mismo…yo no me trago esa actuación de 'ohh…lo siento me maree…me siento mal' por que dio justo la casualidad de que te mareaste al ver a---

"Uff…esta bien Ginny…si…fue por el… ¿Contenta?" La pelirroja se paro en la cama y comenzó a saltar mientras reía como tonta.

"Lo sabia…lo sabia…Hermione y Draco un solo corazón, se dan un besito y se dicen amor…" Cantaba Ginny

"¡Merlin¿Cuando crecerás¡Deja de cantar eso¡Te va a oír!" Decía enojada Hermione arrojándole un almohadón.

"Vamos Hermione ¿Acaso no soy tu mejor amiga¿Cuando paso¿Como estuvo?"

"Q..¿QUE¿Quien te crees que soy? No sucedió nada Ginn…es solo que últimamente me pone nerviosa…verlo…y ayer tuve un sueño…y---

"Ahhhh…¡y quien no! Merlín, Draco se pone cada día mejor…"

"¿Quien se pone cada día mejor?" Pregunto un ojiverde asomando su cabeza por la puerta

"HARRY JAMES POTTER ¿Que haces espiándonos?" Le grito Ginny.

"Recién asomo mi cabeza, y te escuche decir que alguien se pone cada día mejor… ¿Soy yo cierto?"

"Si Harry, hablaba de ti" Dijo Ginny abrazándolo, mientras le dedicaba una mirada cómplice a su amiga.

"¿Cuando van a bajar?" pregunto Harry.

"Ya vamos…es que" y Ginny dio una mirada a Hermione "Se sentía mal, se mareo…hace días que le pasa…"

"Estoy anémica, eso es todo" dijo rápidamente Hermione al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo. – Mejor bajemos" Los tres bajaron a cenar. Comieron hasta reventar, no solo que Ginny había tomado la costumbre de su madre de hacer comida por demás, si no que además su propia madre había traído algo de comida. Antes de servir el postre, Harry, quien se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa se puso de pie. No solo Hermione, si no todos lo miraron curiosamente.

"Bien…" Comenzó Harry "Esto…" Respiro hondo y decidió no dar mas vueltas con la noticia "Ginny y yo…nos vamos a casar" Harry instintivamente miro a los padres de la pelirroja, Molly comenzó a sollozar y se acerco a abrazar a su hija, mientras Arthur se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo a su futuro yerno. Luego de que el resto de la familia y Draco y Hermione los felicitaran, Ginny se puso de pie, abrazando por detrás a Harry.

"Hay algo mas…"

"Bueno, lo ultimo que te falta es que este embarazada" Dijo Draco. La madre de Ginny le lanzo una mirada que lo decía todo.

"¡ohhhh!... ¡Draco¡Eres un idiota! Yo debía decirlo" Todos en la mesa se dieron vuelta a ver a la pelirroja, Harry incluido "Si…ya llevo dos meses de embarazo…no lo dije antes por que dicen los muggles que es de mala suerte!" Dijo sonrientemente. Los gemelos comenzaron a reírse incontrolablemente, mientras veían la expresión estupefacta de sus padres, y la palidez repentina que adquirió el rostro de Harry. Quien a los minutos de repasar por su cabeza la idea de que seria padre se abrazo a su novia.

Todos se acercaron a felicitar a los futuros padres de la criatura, Hermione por su parte no podia creerlo, estaba feliz, pero a la vez se acordaba de su embarazo y no pudo evitar ponerse celosa.

Horas más tarde del brindis la familia de Ginny se fue a su propia casa. Harry, Su novia, Hermione y Draco permanecieron toda la noche despiertos, charlando sobre muchas cosas, desde la noticia que habían dado los anfitriones hasta Quidditch y trabajo.

* * *


	11. Viaje de Negocios

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, hechizos (excepto algunos, que invente yo)...etc...Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. **

**Gi**

**

* * *

**

Tres semanas pasaron desde aquella noche, Harry se quejaba casi a diario, ya que Ginny lo despertaba en medio de la noche para que le buscara frutillas, donde fuera, a pesar de que no era temporada. El pobre pocas veces tenia la suerte de dormir una noche completa! 

Hermione llego a su oficina, dejo sus cosas y fue a golpear la puerta de Malfoy, para ver si se le ofrecía algo.

"Buenos días Sr. Malfoy" Dijo la castaña sonriente.

"¿Por que te empeñas en llamarme por mi apellido? …No hay problema que me llames por mi nombre" Dijo el rubio reclinándose sobre su sillón.

"Bien, Draco… ¿Se te ofrece algo?"

"Si…mira, el jueves tenemos que ir a ver a un cliente en Dubai" Hermione abrió los ojos como platos "¿No te lo dijeron…? Si tengo algún cliente en el exterior y necesito viajar y te preciso…debes venir…" Se quedo pensando unos segundos. "Bien, supongo que no te lo dijeron… solo serán unos días, necesitaría que reserves dos boletos de…Diablos, no recuerdo como me dijo el asesor de mi cliente que se llamaban esas cosas para viajar…"

"¿Aviones?" Pregunto Hermione, ya que para llegar a Dubai, desde Londres era la única formas muggle posible "¿Por que no aparecernos?"

"Si...eso era….bien, el cliente es muggle y nos ira a buscar al…al…"

"¿Aeropuerto?"

"Si…eso que dices…y me recomendó el mejor hotel de allí…ese si recuerdo el nombre es el 'Burj Al Arab' dijo que nos gustara estar allí…acá esta el teléfono" Dijo alcanzándole un papel con el teléfono y la dirección de hotel. 'Burj Al Arab, 04 3017777'

"Bien…¿Quieres que haga las reservas?...¿Que categoría te pido en la habitación?"

"Si, hazlas…El hombre me dijo que hay una habitación que es como un departamento, con dos habitaciones…creo que allí estaremos bien"

"Muy bien, si no te molesta llamo desde aquí…por cualquier cosa estas cerca…" El rubio asintió con la cabeza mientras Hermione busco unas cosas en el ordenador de Draco, que dicho sea de paso jamás usaba, y tomo el teléfono para llamar al hotel.

"Sabaah al'khair" Al escuchar esto, Draco se quedo boquiabierto _¿Hermione habla árabe? _"¿habla español?" Dijo la castaña mientras tomaba una pluma. "Genial, quisiera hacer una reserva….aja….si dos adultos…NO" Grito Hermione "… nos comentaron sobre unos departamentos…exacto!...si, llegamos el jueves por la noche…hasta el lunes por la mañana…bien…a nombre de…" Hermione miro a Draco, quien asintió con la cabeza "Draco Malfoy…mmmjjmm…bien…salaam" Hermione colgó el teléfono y llamo al aeropuerto para reservar los pasajes. Draco se acerco a ella y se quedo a una buena distancia observando el ordenador.

"¿Desde cuando hablas árabe?" Le pregunto sonriéndole.

"uuhhmm…esta acá en el ordenador" dijo señalándole unas oraciones en la pantalla "Solo busque saludos en árabe, para ser mas cordial… Sabaah al'khair, significa 'buenos días' y 'salaam' es una respuesta a lo que ellos te saludan" Dijo dándole una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Tan sabelotodo como siempre ¿que te pregunto en un momento que le gritaste '_NO_'?"

"Si estábamos casados" Dijo la castaña ruborizándose.

"Aahh…" respondió sonriendo de costado. "¿Tenemos hotel?" Hermione asintió con su cabeza "¿Tenemos transporte?" Volvió a asentir. "Bien, tomate estos dos días libres…y nos vemos el jueves a las…" Dijo mientras leía el anotador, donde Hermione tenia anotados direcciones y horarios de los vuelos "12 del mediodía en el ae..pu..ro…..¿Sabes? mejor te paso a buscar por tu casa"

"Bien, entonces nos veremos, pero pasa una hora antes…no podemos arriesgarnos a perder el vuelo" Dijo saliendo por la puerta.

Hermione salio de la empresa y se fue directamente a la casa de Ginny, a contarle que se iría de viaje, de negocios, pero viaje en fin.

"¿Como que te vas?" Pregunto Ginny mientras servia el te.

"Si, Draco me lo dijo hoy, tenemos que irnos el jueves" Ginny la miraba risueña mientras le alcanzaba una taza. "¿Que?"

"Nada…o sea…te vas a un hotel de lujo, en el medio del desierto…con Draco-súper-sexy-excitante-rey del sexo-Malfoy!"

"Ginny, por Merlin! Ya tengo mis sueños para que me torturen…así que déjame en paz…" Dijo molesta. Ella también había pensado. Estarían los dos solos, pero era obvio que a el no le interesaba ella…así que no quería darse esperanzas, ni menos pensar en la posibilidad "¿Y Harry?"

"A…si se esta tardando…lo mande a compra unas cosas a la tienda Muggle…" Dijo orgullosamente.

"Ginny…eres de lo peor…lo tienes como un sirviente…"

"Estoy embarazada…no puedo hacer nada…" Dijo recostándose en el sillón y subiendo sus pies a la mesita de café.

"Merlin! Si solo llevas tres meses, si se te nota y caminas como si estuvieras preñada de ocho…" Dijo la castaña poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Es que realmente siento como si fueran miles…aumente cinco quilos" Se angustió la pelirroja.

"Que infantil Ginny…te tengo una buena solución!"

"Si… ¿Cual???" Dijo arrodillándose sobre el sillón.

"¡cierra la boca¡E intenta no comer tanto!" Le dijo la castaña, mientras su amiga le lanzaba un par de almohadones "Bien déjale mis saludos a Harry, debo irme para arreglar mi maleta!"

Realmente no le tomo mucho tiempo acomodar sus cosas, además solo se irían nos cuatro días, a un viaje de negocios. Empaco unos cuantos trajes, un par de jeans, dos remeras y su camisón. Con eso creía que le bastaría.

El jueves se había levantado temprano, estuvo unas buenas horas acomodando su casa. Para que cuando volviese no fuera un desastre. A las 11 en punto, como lo habían acordado, la sala de Hermione se ilumino con las verdes llamas de la red Flu. Pero Hermione se asusto al ver a una alta figura con una capa negra y una capucha cubriéndole el rostro. La castaña se escondió detrás de la puerta de su cocina y saco la varita, teniéndola lista ante cualquier emergencia, Asomo su cabeza, pero no volvió a ver al encapuchado, silenciosamente volvió hacia la sala cuando alguien le toco el hombro.

"_Expeliarmus_"Grito la castaña apuntando a la misteriosa figura. El hombre salio disparado y choco contra la pared, dejando su rostro al descubierto. "¡¿Draco?!"

"¡Buenos días para ti también!" No podia evitarlo, cada vez que se molestaba con ella no podia evitar llamarla por su apellido. "Recuérdame no pasarte a buscar jamás" Dijo enojado mientras se ponía de pie, arreglando su apariencia.

"¿Que hacías vestido así¡Fue tu culpa!"

"No…me puse la capa para no mancharme con los malditos polvos Flu"…pero no sirvió de nada ¿No? Con la bienvenida ya me desarregle"

"¿Y tu maleta?"

"ah…no la hice…comprare ropa por allá" Había cosas que nunca cambiarían, y el egocentrismo, vanidad y altanería eran una de esas cosas que Draco Malfoy jamás perdería. "Ya vámonos que perderemos el coso ese que vuela…"

"Avión…Draco…es un avión" Dijo rodando los ojos la chica.

"Lo se…solo que me parece un nombre ridículo…cosa que vuela se oye mejor…"

"idiota!" murmuro por lo bajo "… ¿Que haces?" Pregunto al ver a Draco tomando la maleta de Hermione.

"Te ayudo con esto…" Ambos tomaron un taxi hasta el aeropuerto. Hermione estaba haciendo el 'check in', cuando se dio vuelta para avisarle al rubio que ya debía abordar el avión, lo vio rodeado de unas cuantas mujeres, todas personal de la aerolínea, hablando muy animadamente. Sentía que una fiera se le iba a salir del pecho a atacar a todas esas. Con paso apurado se acerco a él y lo tomo del brazo, sacándolo del medio de las muchachas, quienes al verlo partir dejaron escapar unos cuantos 'ooohhhhh' de decepción.

"¿Celosa?" Pregunto el rubio mientras era arrastrado hacia la puerta de abordaje.

"¿Yo?... ¿Quien te crees? …se hace tarde debemos abordar el avión…" Dijo secamente mientras le daba los boletos al personal que se encontraba en la puerta.

"Si…estas celosa…admítelo! Te encanto!" Hermione se dio vuelta y lo miro despectivamente. "Bien…no te enojes…que carácter."

"Señor Malfoy…por si no lo sabe vamos a Dubai a atender SUS negocios…yo pierdo mi tiempo, pero es mi trabajo…así que le agradecería que no haga nada que retrase nuestra estadía en Dubai!" Dijo la castaña mientras caminaba por los pasillos del avión buscando el numero de los asientos. Draco iba detrás de ella, y la miraba embobado, la pollera, el movimiento de marcando sus caderas al caminar lo tenían hechizado, y sus cabellos, ahora rizados, moviéndose al compás de su andar, le hacían desear tenerla cerca de el.

El avión estaba completamente vació, Draco se acerco a la castaña y la abrazo por la espalda. Corrió sus cabellos hacia un costado y comenzó a besarle el fino cuello. Ella no se quejaba, por el contrario, estiro sus manos sobre su cabeza y enredo sus dedos entre los cabellos del rubio. El rubio, lentamente comenzó a subir sus manos por las piernas de la chica, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, arrancando unos cuantos suspiros de los labios de la chica.

"Malfoy!" Escucho en un leve susurro "¿No me escuchaste?" El chico se relamió los labios "Bien…acá tenemos que sen--- Hermione no pudo continuar, sentía que su cara hervía de todos los colores. Draco la miraba lujuriosamente y no parecía querer quitarle los ojos de encima.

"Señores disculpen…deben tomar asiento…en cinco minutos despegaremos." Le dijo la azafata. Draco salio de su 'fantasía' y asintió con la cabeza. Hermione seguía allí parada mirándolo avergonzada, se sentía nerviosa ante la mirada de Draco, que era obvio que no pensaba nada inocente. Draco pasó entre medio de ella y la fila de asientos, pero se detuvo frente a ella acercando su rostro al de la castaña

"¿Que te quedaste pensando?" pregunto el rubio, mientras paso una mano por la cintura de Hermione, provocando que esta se pusiera mas colorada. Hermione no podia dejar de mirar a sus ojos, no sabia por que pero era como si estuviera hipnotizada.

"¿Que haces?" Pregunto nerviosamente apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho del rubio, intentando alejarse de el.

"Intento hacerte a un lado para tomar asiento…pero no me dejas" Hermione volteo, y efectivamente estaba en medio del paso, se soltó de el y tomo asiento en el lugar del pasillo y Draco se sentó al lado de la ventanilla.

El avión despego, y la castaña estuvo unos cuantos minutos sin dirigirle la palabra a Draco hasta que el avión comenzó a tomar carrera, Hermione miro a Draco por el rabillo del ojo; estaba completamente pegado al respaldo del asiento, con los ojos apretadísimos y unas cuantas gotas de sudor brillaban en su pálida frente. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír y aprovechar la ocasión…

"¿Que sucede Malfoy?...¿Nunca volaste?" pregunto la castaña.

"Shhh…no te rías Granger…" Dijo apretando sus dientes.

"Quédate tranquilo, además las probabilidades de que haya un accidente son una en mil…a menos que tengas mala suerte, nada va a suceder" Dijo la castaña, notando como Draco abría los ojos al sentir el ruido de las turbinas y el avión tomando carrera en la pista.

"Gracias Hermione…pero aun así estoy nervioso" El avión lentamente comenzó a levantarse, empujando sus cuerpos contra el respaldo del asiento. Draco nuevamente entrecerró sus ojos

"Merlin! Esto no es normal ¿Que sucede?" Dijo la castaña nerviosamente. Al sentir al avión despegar. Se tomo su cabeza, en parte por la presión que elevarse en el aire implicaba.

"¿Q…que?" Murmuro Draco casi sin voz mientras abría un ojo para ver la reacción de la chica. Estaba con la cabeza entre sus manos y tenia los ojos vidriosos…

"¡¡No!! Esto no esta pasando…no…por favor…¡que se detenga¡Todo es tu culpa¡Tenias que llamar a la desgracia!" Sollozaba la castaña mientras cerraba sus manos en torno a sus cabellos de forma desesperada.

"¡Hermione dijiste que estas cosas eran seguras¡Maldita seas!"

"Draco…tengo miedo…" Dijo abrazándose a su pecho, en parte para esconder la risa.

"Yo…lo lamento…lo de todos estos años…no quiero morir sin que lo sepas…" Dijo Draco. Inesperadamente tomo a Hermione por la barbilla, mirándola unos segundos a los ojos y presiono sus labios sobre los de ella. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y furiosamente lo empujo separándola de ella.

"¿Que crees que haces?" le dijo mientras con su dedo índice tocaba sus labios.

"Tu…yo…Bueno…es algo desesperado e idiota que haces cuando estas por morir…de seguro todos están haciendo lo mis--- Draco giro su cabeza y miro al resto de los pasajeros…algunos dormían, otros leían placidamente "¡TU¡Pequeña…maldita! Me hiciste creer que íbamos a morir!!" Hermione se cubrió la boca y comenzó a reír descontroladamente. "¿Te volviste loca?"

"Quizás….jaaj….pero deberías haber visto tu cara..." Dijo pasando una mano por su estomago, que comenzaba a dolerle a causa de la risa. Por fuera Hermione parecía reír por haberle gastado una buena broma a Draco, pero por dentro sabia muy bien que el beso le había dado vuelta su mundo, algo había cambiado y lo sentía, jamás podría mirarlo de la misma manera, jamás podría darle un abrazo o un beso en la mejilla sin sentir miles de mariposas aleteando en su interior. Ambos se dejaron de hablar por una media hora, hasta que Draco volvió a explotar.

"Idiota…ya veras…" Dijo el rubio furioso recostándose en el asiento.

"Lo siento, pero me tentaste…Aun no entiendo por que me besaste… ¿Y me pediste perdón? Tu...Draco Malfoy pidiéndole perdón a Hermione Granger…por favor! Jamás lo creí…" Decía la castaña. Espero unos segundos a oír que tenía el rubio para decirle, pero no tuvo respuesta. Lentamente giro su cabeza y entorno los ojos al ver a draco con los ojos con los ojos cerrados y los auriculares del avión puestos, escuchando música o algo así. UU se veía tan dulce, tan inocente, unos cuantos mechones rubios caían sobre su frente, se veía sexy y lindo, parecía un ángel…un ángel malvado, pero un ángel al fin.

Entonces sus ojos se fijaron en sus labios, recorriendo cada borde de ellos con la mirada, deseando besarlos y que recorrieran su cuerpo. Y subió por su fina y perfecta nariz hasta sus ojos, tan grises como la plata, ahora podia ver algunas pequeñas manchas mas oscuras salpicadas en algunas partes…y…un momento… ¿Como podia ver sus ojos si hace infantes los tenia cerrados? Hermione pego un gritito de sorpresa al verse descubierta admirándolo.

"Deja de mirarme así o me ojearas!" Dijo quitándose los auriculares e incorporándose en el asiento. "¿Ya llegamos?" Hermione aun avergonzada miro la pantalla que tenia en el respaldo del asiento de enfrente y toco en la pantalla el botón de 'ver recorrido'

"Faltan unos 15 minutos…así que será mejor que vallamos tomando nuestras cosas" Dijo yendo hacia el baño. Entro en el pequeño cubiculo y se mojo la cara, debía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de ambos juntos…no podia pasar…no estaba bien

…_¿Por que no? _Le pregunto una voz en su cabeza, que se le parecía a la de Ginny, si…eso seria lo que Ginny le preguntaría…_por que no!, es Draco Malfoy ¿Y?...¿No recuerdas todo lo que te me lastimo durante la escuela? ya te pidió perdón ¿no? Si...por que creía que se iba a morir. Con mas razón! Necesito una situación así para darse cuenta que no puede estar sin vos. Pero…Ron…No…No por Ron…a el no le importaste cuando se acostó con Parkinson!..._

"¡BASTA!" Grito, dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos.

"Hola" Dijo alguien desde el otro lado de la puerta "Debe ir a su asiento ya aterrizaremos" la castaña le hizo caso, fue hasta su asiento y se abrocho el cinturón, preparando para el aterrizaje

* * *


	12. Compania inesperada

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, hechizos (excepto algunos, que invente yo)...etc...Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. **

**Gi**

**

* * *

**

En media hora estaban en camino al hotel…El cliente de Malfoy paso a buscarlos y los llevo en su auto. Ambos se quedaron asombrados al ver el Hotel, no podían describirlo…era maravilloso. Estaba erguido sobre una isla que habían echo en la costa de Dubai. Tenia la forma de una vela de un velero. 

Llegaron al lobby del Hotel no podían creer el lujo y la belleza del imponente lugar. Había fuentes por todas partes, columnas de oro, lámparas de cristales sobre cada par de sillones.

"Hola" Les saludo un joven, vestido con una túnica blanca y un gorro rojo. Ambos le contestaron con la cabeza "¿Tienen reserva?"

"Si, a nombre de Draco Malfoy"

"Ah! Señor Malfoy bienvenido" Dijo un hombre de traje, que aparentemente era el gerente del hotel….y la señora Malfoy supongo…"

"Esto…no…soy Hermione Granger" El hombre los miraba extrañados, esperando recibir a una pareja de recién casados… "Trabajamos juntos" Aclaro la chica.

"Muy bien, síganme por favor, los llevo a su loft privado" Subieron hasta el piso 20 y entraron por una puerta doble, aparentemente bañada en oro también. El interior del ascensor era completamente de espejos, que a Hermione le pareció lo mas incomodo del mundo, ya que mirase para donde mirase siempre se cruzaba con la mirada de Draco.

El hombre los guió hasta una puerta doble, la cual un mayordomo abrió desde adentro.

La sala del lugar era inmensa y radiante, Había dos enormes ventanales, uno en cada pared, parecía que la esquina de la sala no tuviera paredes. El suelo era de mármol negro, brillaba como si fuera un espejo, las paredes eran de color crema, con detalles en dorado y azul real. Había tres sillones dispuestos en el medio de la sala, eran en color dorado y azul real y en medio de ellos había una mesa de café de vidrio, donde había un enorme arreglo floral.

Detrás de uno de los sillones, había una sala de color roble, donde había una mesa y una barra. También tenían una carta a disposición de ellos donde les decía las opciones de desayuno y que si no estaba a gusto con ellas, podrían ordenar lo que quisiera. Obviamente nada de esto era gratuito, por lo menos para la empresa de Draco.

Para Hermione si, ya que en parte estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo. A un lado había una puerta que daba a una pequeña pero no menos lujosa cocina. Y al otro una enorme escalera de mármol negro que al parecer daba a las habitaciones y al baño.

Hermione subió primero y entro a una habitación "¡MERLIN!" Exclamo al ver el recinto. No tenía palabras para describirla, la alfombra era roja con algunos arabescos dibujados en dorado. La cama a dosel, era inmensa, quizás era una King, o quizás Queen size…y estaba dispuesta sobre un leve desnivel, haciéndola parecer mas alta de lo que ya era.

Tenía un lujoso techo con elegantes líneas en los bordes, de lo que parecían ser placas de oro. Había varios sofás, uno de ellos cuadrado, como si fuera un puff, solo que podrían caber cuatro personas y un escritorio de roble, con una lámpara para iluminarlo en caso que quisiera usarlo por las noches.

A un lado de la cama había una enorme puerta, la cual daba a un gigante y elegantísimo vestidor, donde para su sorpresa su ropa ya estaba ubicada _¿magia?_ Camino hacia el otro lado de la cama, y luego de un corto pasillo se topo con un espejo gigantesco, el cual tenia una perilla. Hermione la giro. Miro el recinto y se sorprendió al ver a draco parado frente a ella.

"Parece que compartiremos el baño…" Dijo paseándose por la sala. El baño era blanco, sin ventanas, pero aun así era una de las habitaciones más luminosas, o eso le parecía a Hermione. Los lavabos y el desnivel que daba al hidromasaje eran de Mármol rojizo. Había dos lavabos, con la griferia de oro, y un largísimo espejo.

El hidromasaje estaba ubicado mas alto que el nivel del piso y lo rodeaba una ventana, con una pintura dentro, simulando la ventana que no había. Era una especie de pintura de una ciudad, con el mar, un par de veleros y las montañas al fondo, Dubai obviamente no era, ya que esta no tenia montañas.

Las duchas, estaban a un lado del Hidro, rodeadas por un cilindro de vidrio. De más esta decir que las griferias eran también de oro. Por lo que Hermione averiguo con el gerente, no eran de oro macizo, pero si bañadas en el. Lo mismo que los techos y demás detalles, también le comento que a pesar de que hace 10 años lo construyeron, aun siguen calculando el valor total de hotel

"¿Asombrada?" Pregunto el rubio detrás de la chica…Hermione, para obviamente no darle el gusto de gastarla, negó con su cabeza "¡Pues yo si…es lujosísimo!" Dijo saliendo por la puerta que Hermione había entrado. La castaña aun seguía admirando el baño, cuando Draco entro nuevamente haciendo una mueca de asco. "¡Puajjj…esa es tuya! Es muy…Gryffindor" Hermione le sonrió, si, tenia razón. "Vallamos a ver la mía" Dijo tomando de la mano a Hermione.

Dejándola mas sorprendida de lo que ya estaba, y ahora no era a causa del imponente hotel, si no por el gesto del rubio. Si, le había tomado muchas veces la mano… ¿pero por que ahora le sorprendía?¿por que ahora sentía que la invadía una ola de escalofríos cada vez que la tocaba? Si, estaba enamorada de el, solo que no planeaba decírselo. Pero siempre, tarde o temprano la otra persona termina dándose cuenta.

Y de ahí dos posibilidades, que fuera rechazada, que era lo que Hermione mas temía, o que fuera reciproco, cosa que también temía. Temía ser engañada nuevamente, temía dejarse llevar por su corazón y olvidarse de todo, temía muchas cosas, pero sabía que no podría soportar otro golpe.

La habitación donde dormiría Draco no era menos llamativa que la de la castaña. La habitación era de un color ocre con detalles en dorado. Había dos sillones, uno con forma redonda y el otro un diván mas pequeño de color rojo, fácilmente entraba una persona, sentada. La cama era inmensa también y tenia un cubrecama azul. Draco se abalanzo sobre esta y miro hacia el techo, donde había un espejo cubriendo la totalidad de la cama.

"Bien…son como las 8 pm ¿Tienes hambre?" Pregunto mientras baja las escaleras.

"mmmm…a decir verdad, si, tengo hambre"

"Bien… vallamos al restaurante de hotel…" Dijo el chico.

"Bien, pero deja cambiarme…dicen que es muy lujoso…no puedo ir vestida así – Dijo señalando su pollera y la camisa blanca que traía en el avión..

"Bien…yo haré lo mismo…" la chica estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta "Hermione" La castaña se volvió asomar por la puerta de su habitación "En media hora en el restaurante." Hermione asintió y cerró la puerta.

Media hora después Hermione estaba sentada en una de las mesas. Había decidido cambiarse en un corto, pero elegante vestido negro, straples con un lazo rosa por debajo del busto formando un moño en el frente. El restaurante realmente era lujoso y fantástico, estaba en el segundo subsuelo del hotel. No había paredes, parecía que estaban dentro de una enorme pecera…las paredes eran de vidrio, de punta a punta, había peces tropicales de todos los colores y tamaños.

Hermione pidió una mesa que diera junto al ventanal, se quedo largo rato observando a un par de caballitos de mar nadar en torno a un coral azul, sin notar que ya llevaba media hora esperando a Draco. Hasta que se sentó frente a ella. La castaña sin levantar la vista le hablo.

"Puedes creerlo…son realmente maravillosos," dijo señalando unos peces payaso.

"Bahh…no son nada comparados contigo – Hermione se ruborizo instantáneamente, pero algo no era normal, bien, como si alguna vez Draco la hubiese elogiado…pero no era su voz, era la de…

"¡Zabinni!" Dijeron dos chicos al mismo tiempo. ¿Los dos¡Si! Draco acababa de llegar.

"¿Que crees que haces aquí?" Pregunto Draco un tanto molesto.

"Tus clientes son mis clientes Malfoy...así que me pareció correcto estar contigo en las reuniones, así Hermy no tiene que comerse esas aburridas charlas…" Dijo mientras tomaba el menú del restaurante.

"Es Hermione, Zabini…" le corrigió la chica.

"Pero…no puede volverse…ya pague las reservas" Dijo Draco sentándose en la esquina de la mesa.

"Tranquilo…no te alteres, no dije que debia volver, aun puede sernos muy útil" Dijo lanzándole una mirada insinuante a la castaña. Hermione lo miro enfadada entrecerrando los ojos "Que linda te ves cuando te molestas" Hermione tomo el menú de las manos del chico y lo puso a la altura de su rostro…si la volvía a mirar de esa forma seria capaz de hechizarlo. Aunque fuera su jefe. "¡Que bien¡Esto es como una pequeña fiesta de reencuentro de viejos compañeros de curso!" Ambos lo miraron y rodaron sus ojos. "¿Te gustan las fiestas Hermy?"

"Mientras no estés tu. Y es Hermione…no Hermy" dijo mirándolo molesta y pasándole el menú a Draco. Odiaba que la gente le dijera Hermy…lo detestaba! "– No se que pedir…Draco, confió en tu buen gusto…" El rubio la miro a los ojos –así que pideme lo que te parezca…no puedo decidirme…" Draco asintió con su cabeza y llamo a una mesera.

"Perdona Mione…Me gusta como te queda el vestido…pareces un regalito envuelto… ¿Que sucede si yo tiro de…?" dijo acercándosele y tomando una de las puntas del lazo rosado. Hermione lo miro sorprendida, no sucedía nada si tiraba del lazo, obviamente, pero el atrevimiento del morocho fue suficiente.

"stringere" murmuro apuntando a Blaise con su varita por debajo de la mesa. Con un grito ahogado el morocho llevo sus manos y las apretó en torno a sus partes.

"Sabaah al'khair" Dijo Draco a la mesera, lanzándole una mirada de asco a Blaise "Quiero ordenar Salmón al jerez, para la señorita y para mi….. Róbalo mediterráneo…ah…y un vino blanco…"

"¿Y eg señog?" Dijo mirando a Draco "¿se signte biegn?"

"Ohh...valla...me olvide completamente que estaba aquí…si, esta bien…es un poco, especial! Traiga algún filete o algo así…da igual." la mesera se fue, y Hermione estallo en unas pequeñas risas, al ver la cara de dolor de Balise y la confusión de Draco.

"¿Quieres decirme que haces con las manos debajo de la….ZABINNI!" le grito. "Es un lugar publico…¿¿quieres…??...¿y tu de que tanto te ríes?" le pregunto a Hermione, quiena hora tenia una mano sobre su boca y la otra debajo de la mesa. "¿Que están haciendo?"

"¡Dile que me suelte Draco!" Dijo el morocho al borde de las lágrimas.

"¿Hermione¿tu…?"

"¿Que? Jaaja…no…es solo un hechizo…finite incantem…" murmuro guardando su varita en su bolso. "Es un hechizo que apresa la parte mas dolorosa de los hombres…me lo enseño víctor, para defenderme"

"No me cae nada bien…ese no me cae nada bien" dijo Blaise limpiando una lagrimita de su ojito derecho.

"Vamos, Blaise, no fue para tanto" dijo Hermione

"Sabes que te puedo despedir... ¿No?"

"No…Primero Blaise, estamos fuera de horario de trabajo, segundo tu te propasaste y tercero es mi secretaria…solo mía…" Dijo Draco amenazadoramente, Hermione se había quedado estancada en el _MI…SOLO MIA_

"¿y por que me pediste pescado? Sabes que no me gusta!"

"Que pena…aquí no se come otra cosa!" Por suerte pudieron cenar en paz, al rato de empezar a comer, Blaise se retiro ya que el simple olor del pescado le provocaba nauseas. Hermione y Draco estuvieron charlando hasta las 12, aproximadamente, y decidieron irse a dormir.

"Bien…buenas noches Draco…" Saludo la castaña mientras entraba a su habitación

Hermione se quito el vestido y lo colgó en unos de los sillones de su habitación. Corrió las cobijas de su cama y se metió en ella. Se acomodo sobre su costado derecho y cerro los ojos. Mañana tendría un dia atareado, tenia dos reuniones las cuales terminarían en una cena, como siempre. Estaba quedándose dormida cuando sintió un cuerpo desnudo que se pegaba a ella y un brazo que la pegaba aun mas al torso desnudo.

Hermione se dio vuelta e instintivamente comenzó a gritar y a golpear a la persona que estaba a su lado, intentando librarse de su brazo. Por suerte en medio de la oscuridad atino a la nariz de la persona y pudo salir se la cama. La castaña se acerco a la puerta y con su mano comenzó a buscar el interruptor de la luz, cuando por fin lo encontró! Y se hizo la luz!

"¡¡¡¡ZABINI!!!!" Grito la castaña al ver a un morocho sentado sobre su cama en boxers, sosteniéndose su nariz.

"Granger eso dolió!" Se quejaba. En ese momento Draco abrió la puerta de la habitación de un portazo…que casi le rompe la nariz a Hermione.

"¿Que sucede---¿Qué---¿Que haces aquí?" Pregunto confundido el rubio al ver a Blaise sentado en la cama de Hermione. "¿Hermione?" Dijo el rubio asomando su cabeza atrás de la puerta – Ohhh…ya veo…perdón que los haya molestado…" Dijo fríamente al ver que la chica se encontraba en ropa interior de encaje rosa.

"¿QUE? NO INTERRUMPES NADA!...QUIZAS SI…SI NO HUBIESES VENIDO..ESTE…ESTE…." Gritaba encolerizada la chica.

"¿Yo? Vamos Hermy…no hubiese sido tan malo…seguro mañana volverías a pedirme mas" Dijo relamiéndose los labios. Draco lo miro asqueado.

"¿Que haces aquí Blaise?" Pregunto el rubio.

"No tengo habitación… ¿Acaso esperabas que durmiera contigo?" Draco tomo una de las batas que había dobladas sobre una cómoda y se la puso por los hombros a Hermione.

"Ven…mejor te vienes a mi habitación….no me mires así! – Dijo al ver la expresión entre asombro y reproche de la chica "Si lo prefieres te dejo aquí" Hermione no se lo pensó dos veces y se fue con el rubio.

"Cuidado Hermy…Draco no te va a tratar tan bien como yo" Hermione lo miro por ultima vez y le hizo un gesto grosero con la mano. Draco la empujo fuera de la habitación y cerro la puerta. – le gusta ser un poco…¿Como decirlo?..Voraz, Pervertido, Sadomasoquista" Se escucho gritar al morocho.

"¿Donde vas a dormir?" Le pregunto Hermione. Viendo que la habitación de Draco no tenia sofá.

"En mi cama… ¿Donde mas?" Hermione se quedo muda… "Si gustas...Tienes la sala…aunque no tiene puerta…y alguien que yo se acostumbra a levantarse a media noche…"

"Bien…dormiremos juntos…" Draco dejo entrar primero a Hermione y cerro la puerta tras de si. Fue hasta su armario y tomo una vieja remera.

"Toma…no pensaras dormir así ¿No?" Dijo mirando el cuerpo de la castaña semi desnudo, solo cubierto por su conjunto de ropa interior rosa y la bata que apenas la cubría. Hermione tomo la remera y se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda a Draco. Se quito la bata y se puso la remera, infundándola con el perfume del rubio, haciendo que su piel se erizara. Hermione se puso de pie y tomo los almohadones, poniéndolos en la mitad de la cama. "¿Qué---haces?" le pregunto el rubio al ver una muralla levantada en la mitad de la cama.

"Divido la cama…aun te queda suficiente espacio para dormir cómodamente"

"¿Crees que yo intentaría algo?"

"No si no quieres volver a ser un Hurón…o algo peor!…Buenas noches…" Ambos se acostaron en la cama y se entregaron a los brazos de Morfeo.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte, iluminando la habitación azul. Draco casi pudo dormir…ya que cada vez que volteaba hacia su derecha se chocaba con la 'muralla china' de almohadones, y cada vez que se ponía boca arriba, veía a Hermione, por el espejo del techo. Se veía tan hermosa, las largas pestañas acariciando suavemente sus rosadas mejillas. Y sus labios, lo volvían loco, tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no abalanzársele y hacerla suya. Jamás había estado en una cama con una mujer sin que se tocaran…

Hermione abrió lentamente sus ojos, hacia tiempo que no dormía tan bien, la cama realmente era cómoda. Se acomodo boca arriba y vio su reflejo en el espejo del techo. _¿Que le ven de interesare tener un espejo en el techo? _

"Me voy a bañar…y me voy que tengo una reunión…como Blaise " Dijo arrastrando el nombre. "Esta aquí…no hace falta que me acompañes…"

"No...déjame ir…no se que haré si no" Dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama.

"mmmmm…primero desayuna…y luego no se…tu eliges…tienes la tarde libre" Draco salio de la habitación con su ropa, dejando a Hermione en su cama.

Una hora mas tarde, Hermione bajo a la sala ya vestida. Al parecer Draco y Zabini se había ido ya a la reunión. Se acerco a la mesa, donde había montañas de comida para desayunar y una nota con su nombre. Hermione tomo el sobre y lo abrió.

_Hermy:_

_Perdóname por lo de anoche, estuve pésimo…juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer…espero que hayas dormido bien! Que Draco haya sido amable contigo._

_Blaise_

_P.D: El rosa te queda de infarto!_

¡Tenia que matarlo¡Debía matarlo¡Era insoportable…no aguantaría mas verlo! Ahora gracias a el había perdido el apetito y tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Tomo una taza de café y se fue derechito al Spa. Pasaría toda la tarde allí metida…Intentando relajarse.

Eran las 8 de la noche y Draco y Blaise recién llegaban.

"¡Bien…fue genial! Por suerte solucionamos todo y no tendremos que quedarnos mas días" Decía Draco complacido con su trabajo.

"Si claro…como si quisieras irte…te encanto dormir al lado de Hermione" Draco lo miro de forma asesina y encendió las luces. Una castaña y lacia cabellera se veía apoyada contra el respaldo del sillón. Ambos se acercaron.

Hermione estaba recostada en el sillón, el Spa la había dejado tan relajada que se quedo dormida mientras esperaba a los chicos. Draco la miraba embelezado, se veía radiante, el cabello se lo había alaciado, y llevaba poco, pero justo, maquillaje. Tenia puesto un solero, dejando sus hombros al descubierto y sus piernas se mostraban mas de lo habitual. Draco empezaba a sentir un fuego ardiendo en su interior, pero no podia dejarse llevar por sus instintos…no quería alejarla mas de lo que la sentía.

"¡Merlin! Después se queja cuando intento algo… ¿Ves que ella me provoca?" Se quejo el morocho acercándose a la chica, al mismo tiempo que desataba su corbata

"¿Donde crees que vas?" Dijo Draco sosteniéndolo por el brazo.

"Ha bueno…ahora se te da por los celos…nada mas mírate Draco, arrastrado por una hija de muggles" Dijo recibiendo una mirada de enojo de parte del rubio.– Mejor me voy…voy al restaurante…pero al del piso 10…que hay de todo para comer ¿ Crees que te alcance media hora?" dijo guiñándole el ojo al rubio.

"Vete idiota si no quieres que te eche una maldición!" Dijo Draco apuntándole con su varita. Blaise levanto ambas manos a la altura de su cabeza y salio caminando hacia atrás.

Draco volvió a fijar su vista en Hermione. Parecía una muñeca. Suavemente se arrodillo al lado del sillón, alzo su mano y la deslizo suavemente por el rostro de la joven. Su piel se sentía tan suave, paso la yema de sus dedos por los labios de la chica, pero inmediatamente los quito al ver que se estaba despertando.

"Buenas noches" Le dijo Draco. Por suerte para el había tenido el tiempo suficiente de sentarse en el sillón que estaba enfrentado.

"mmmmmmmmm… ¿Que hora es?" Dijo somnolienta.

"8 y media… ¿Vamos a cenar?"

"mmmmmmm" Bostezo "Si…vamos…

"Ah! Casi lo olvidaba…cerramos el problema…así que mañana por mañana estamos camino a Londres…me hubiese gustado visitar la ciudad…pero que remedio…"

Fueron al restaurante que habían ido la noche anterior, para así evitar la compañía de Blaise. Al terminar de cenar aun no tenían sueño y Hermione recordó que la chica de los masajes le había recomendado ver la ciudad de noche desde la terraza del hotel.

"¿Por que no vamos a la terraza del hotel? Me comento la chica de los masajes" Hermione entrecerró los ojos al recordar los placenteros masajes de la tarde" que se ve todo Dubai…y a la noche es la mejor de las vistas."

"bien…" Dijo sonriéndole. "Que lastima que Blaise no esta con nosotros, se lo perderá!"

"Ohhhhh…pobrecito!!!" Rió Hermione mientras lo arrastraba hacia el ascensor.

Subieron al piso 50 por el elevador, había un balcón enorme, donde se podia ver toda la ciudad de Dubai. Ambos estaban encantados. Hermione apoyo los codos en la baranda y suspiro sonoramente. La ciudad se veía iluminada de todos los colores, y más allá de esta el desierto se veía como un enorme manto negro.

La luna llena iluminaba las olas del mar, dándole un brillo majestuoso. Cerro los ojos, dejándose llenar por la fresca brisa de la costa. Pero no solo le golpeo la suave brisa, sino que a sus fosas nasales, el tan conocido, para ella, perfume varonil.

En un primer momento la emborracho pero se fue hacia una sensual suavidad que despertó algo en ella desde el primer dia que percibió esa fragancia. Sentía que la fragancia ejercía un sutil poder de atracción en ella, hacia el rubio. Hermione abrió sus ojos y miro hacia atrás por sobre su hombro.

Draco estaba parado en la baranda opuesta a ella, mirando la profundidad del océano. Parecía muy concentrado en la inmensa negrura que tenia frente a el. Hermione volvió a suspirar, no con un dejo de melancolía, sino de asombro, de regocijo.

"Esto es hermoso…." observo la castaña.

"No mas que tu…" Dijo a su oído. Draco apoyo su mentón sobre el hombro de la castaña, respirando sobre su cuello, y apoyo sus manos en la cintura de la joven. Pasaran unos cuantos minutos sin hablar.

Hermione preguntándose a si misma si estaba ensordeciendo, o enloqueciendo o si estaba borracha. ¿Acaso había escuchado a Draco decirle eso?...¿Fue una alucinación? Estaba soñando…tenia que ser eso, otra razón no había. Draco por su parte apretó sus ojos al terminar de decírselo. No fue algo voluntario, simplemente salio de adentro suyo. Finalmente se aporto de ella, viendo que la castaña no respondía. Se apoyo sobre la baranda, a su lado y llevo su manos hacia la espalda descubierta de Hermione pasando el dorso de su mano por la espalda de la chica. Hermione se estremeció con su roce.

"Hermione yo…" murmuro al mismo tiempo que la chica giraba su rostro hacia el. No lo soportaba, la forma en que su voz la transportaba a otro mundo, la forma en que su roce la estremecía, Hermione alzo sus manos y las apoyo a ambos lados del rostro de el.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la castaña acerco sus labios a los del rubio. Entreabrió sus labios levemente y atrapo los de Draco quien la miraba sorprendido. Pero a medida que Hermione se entregaba a sus besos, se fue relajando y junto su cuerpo al de ella pasando sus manos por su cintura.

Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos, sintiendo la cercanía del otro, el sabor de sus labios, el calor que los incineraba por dentro. Hacia tiempo que Hermione no besaba a nadie, ni se sentía de esa forma; las piernas le temblaban, el ritmo de su corazón había ascendido de una manera increíble, y el contacto con el cuerpo de Draco le nublaba los sentidos.

Lo estaba besando, ella había dado el primer paso, por dentro reía, no pudo evitarlo, sus labios se veían realmente tentadores. Hermione deposito un beso sobre los labios del rubio antes de separarse de el. Ambos se quedaron unos instantes mirándose a los ojos, diciéndose todo lo que no se animaban a decir…

Pero la noche estaba refrescando y Hermione no pudo evitar temblar al sentir la fresca brisa acariciando su piel.

"¿Quieres volver?" Dijo el rubio abrazándola, intentando darle calor. _NO_, pero asintió con su cabeza, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación. Ninguno de los dos se animaba a decir una palabra, solo se lanzaban miradas mientras estaban seguros de que el otro no los observaba. Pero les resulto imposible disimular eso en el ascensor, ya que era todo espejado. Draco atrapo a Hermione cuando intentaba mirarlo 'disimuladamente', y le guiño un ojo.

La castaña sonrió, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse. Estuvieron así un rato mas…buscando la mirada del otro, y desviándola al encontrarla; por lo menos era lo que creía Hermione, que ella no era la única que apartaba la mirada, avergonzada, como si fuera una quinceañera. Pero si, solo ella se ponía así, se sentía tan boba al comprobar que se comportaba de manera tan infantil.

Pero no podia evitarlo…la ponía nerviosa, tenia ganas de besarlo nuevamente, besarlo toda la noche y todos los días, si fuera posible. así se quedo sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta; la habitación de Draco.

"¿Vuelves a dormir aquí?" Pregunto el rubio.

Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza y fue a su habitación a buscar el camisón. Entro silenciosamente, sabia que Blaise estaría allí; efectivamente, allí estaba durmiendo en su cama…Hermione tomo su camisón celeste del closet y se metió al baño. Una vez cambiada entro a la habitación, lista para dormir.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, estaba tan nerviosa y como no sabia que decir prefirió acostarse rápidamente y dormir. Draco no estaba en la habitación, aparentemente habría bajado, así que intentaría relajarse y dormir, mañana quizás podría hablar tranquilamente.

Draco llevaba mas de media hora dando vueltas por el pasillo, no sabia que hacer o decir. Tenia miedo de decirle lo que sentía y ser rechazado. Nunca se había sentido así con nadie, y jamás había aprendido como manejar esas emociones. Sentía que una tormenta se debatía dentro suyo, por un lado su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón le pedían a gritos que lo gritara a los cuatro vientos, sin importarle las consecuencias. Pero por otro lado, los genes Malfoy, que formaban parte de cada célula de su ser, hervían de la ira, al sentir lo que el rubio sentía por alguien a quien, se suponía, debía aborrecer.

Pero no podia, no pudo, trato durante años, pero no pudo olvidarla, ni mucho menos dejar de amarla. Oh, si! La amaba. Hacia poco se había dado cuenta de ello, pero la amaba. Ella era la razón de su fuerza y valor, pero también era su debilidad y cobardía. Su tristeza, le hacia sufrir, su pena, por mas fuerte que fuera y quisiera evitarlo, le hacia llorar, como cuando perdió a su pequeño.

Fue ese el instante en el cual supo que nunca amas la miraría de la misma forma, nunca mas pronunciaría su nombre con asco y desprecio, nunca mas le desearía la muerte, pues sabia que el moriría también. Supo también que nunca amas se olvidaría de ella, y que no seria feliz hasta tenerla a su lado. Se sentía comprendido, sentía que sus ojos eran los únicos que podían ver quien era realmente, podían ver y tocar su alma, tan profundamente que dolía. Daría todo por ella, si, daría su corazón, su vida y su muerte.

Tenia miedo de no decir lo que sentía y dejar pasar la oportunidad. La deseaba, como a nadie había deseado jamás, quería hacerla suya, solo de el, su mujer, quería satisfacerla y hacerla sentirse protegida a su lado.

Hasta que se decidió por ir y hablar con ella, eso debía hacer…Abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerro tras el. Las luces estaban apagadas…Levanto su varita y encendió una luz brillante a la que procuro bajarle un poco la intensidad. Se acerco a la cama y vio a una figura que yacía tapada hasta la cintura.

"¿Hermione?" susurro. La chica se dio vuelta sobre si misma "¿Estas dormida?" Hermione no sabía si contestar o solo seguir con los ojos cerrados. Opto por la segunda opción. Hermione sintió que le corría unos cuantos cabellos de su rostro, no podría soportarlo, pero no se animaba a enfrentarlo…no aun. así que actuando lo mejor que podia se dio vuelta dándole la espalda, esperando así poder dormir. Pero esta vez sintió al rubio que le pasaba un brazo por su cintura de forma protectora y le depositaba un beso en su hombro. Hermione suspiro "Se que no estas dormida" dijo el chico a su oído esperando que ella le respondiera, pero no fue así." Buenas noches, princesa" _¿Princesa? Merlin! Alguien ayúdeme me muero…Merlin! No pudo haberme llamado de esa forma… _Mientras Draco se concentraba en acariciar el cuello de la chica con la yema de sus dedos. Sintiendo como Hermione se estremecía con sus caricias, así que decidió seguir. Humedeció sus finos labios y comenzó a besarle el cuello, haciendo que suspirara sonoramente.

Hermione se dio vuelta lentamente, quedando enfrentada a Draco, quien comenzó a acariciarle la silueta, pasando desde los hombros, por su cintura hasta el comienzo de sus piernas. Hermione tomo la nuca del rubio con su mano y lo fundió en un beso dulce, tierno, que con el paso de los minutos fue tornándose apasionado. La castaña tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por separarse de el. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se abrazo a su pecho. Draco sentía que la sangre le hervía…pero no podia presionarla…no quería tenerla así…paso un brazo por sus hombros y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

"Buenas noches" le dijo, y cerro sus ojos, recordando aquel beso. Y así y pensando que hacer o decir se durmió profundamente.

* * *


	13. Un momento casi perfecto

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, hechizos (excepto algunos, que invente yo)...etc...Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. **

**Gi**

**

* * *

**

El viaje de vuelta fue sin inconvenientes, esta vez ni Hermione ni Draco se dieron problemas, aunque para Hermione el se comportaba extrañamente desde la noche anterior, casi le hablaba, no la miraba a los ojos y ni que hablar sobre lo ocurrido, ninguno de los dos toco el tema. Quizás le molesto haberse despertado solo, ya que ella se había levantado mas temprano que de costumbre…o quizás fue por que lo saludo como todos los días. 

Quizás el esperaba algún indicio de que no estaba arrepentida de lo ocurrido, pero aun, Hermione no sabia bien que era lo que quería. Blaise por su parte estuvo todo el viaje intentando buscar la manera mas molesta de estorbar a los dos. Cuando no hablaba sobre las azafatas y sus minifaldas, hacia referencia al corto vestido de Hermione o a su conjunto rosa de encaje.

"De verdad Hermione…no hay problema…insistimos en llevar tu maleta hasta tu departamento…" Resignada de negarse a la ayuda de Draco y Blaise, Hermione pulso el numero 4 en el elevador. La puerta del departamento estaba al final del pasillo. Hermione coloco la llave y abrió dándole paso primero a los chicos que entraban con su maleta.

"Siempre pensé que serias mas organizada" Dijo Blaise mirando a su alrededor…Hermione le lanzo una mirada interrogante y asomo su cabeza por la puerta…su casa era un revuelo de cosas y papeles, algunos muebles estaban dados vueltas o destrozados.

"Blaise…idiota….Hermione tranquila…fíjate las cosas de valor…yo…te ayudo" No supo que otra cosa decirle. Draco y Hermione comenzaron a recorrer el departamento…quiso abrir la puerta de su habitación pero no podía, con un movimiento de su varita Draco la saco del paso y aquello que la atrancaba. Los muebles estaban dados vuelta, el colchón de su cama estaba destrozado…Hermione revolvió los cajones en busca de sus pertenencias de valor, todo estaba en su lugar… "Hermione…no creo que hayan sido ladrones..." Dijo mostrándole el interior de su guardarropas, todas y cada una de sus prendas estaban echas trizas. Hermione se dejo caer al suelo y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

"No…no entiendo…quien…quien pudo…" Se quedo muda al ver al lado de su cama una foto rota, Hermione la tomo, estaba partida en miles de pedazos. Reconocía esa foto siempre la tenia debajo de su almohada. "tienes razón, no fueron ladrones… ¿Pero quien…"

"Reparo" Dijo Draco apuntando sobre los pedacitos de la foto. El rubio sintió una puntada en el medio del pecho al ver aquella foto. Era de Hermione y Ron, ambos caminaban tomados de la mano y repentinamente el la detenía dándole un beso en los labios. Siempre se repetía lo mismo. Hermione se veía hermosa, tenia un vestido blanco largo, y Ron estaba vestido de traje… ¿Se caso? Pero…si jamás nadie me menciono nada.

"Es de la boda de Fleur y Bill…" contesto Hermione al ver la cara de consternación del rubio.

"ahhh…" contesto" creo que no debes quedarte aquí…sea quien fuera es claro que no buscaba otra cosa que lastimarte…" Dijo el rubio preocupado… "Si…si quieres puedes venir a mi departamento…yo puedo quedarme en la sala…o en la casa de Blaise...y…"

"No Draco, perdona pero creo que mejor voy de Harry…" Dijo Hermione, notando la expresión de decepción del rubio "Es que sentiré que te incomodo…" Lentamente se acerco a el y lo abrazo, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de el. "Gracias"

"¡Merlin¡¡Herm…no lo puedo creer de verdad!!" Decia Ginny mientras comía un paquete de papas fritas. Ya estaba finalizando su 3er. Mes de embarazo…y parecía que el niño iba a nacer hoy mismo.

"Hermione…escúchame…allí no vuelves…" Hermione abrió su boca para replicar. Quería quedarse allí, pero en parte sentía que sobraba

"Hermione…no…debes vender tu departamento…si no te quieres quedar aquí te vienes a mi departamento, eso ya te lo dije…pero allá no vuelves" Dijo Draco seriamente. Ginny no pudo evitar escupir unas cuantas papas.

"¿QUE?... ¿Oigan que me perdí?... ¿Desde cuando tanta amabilidad?" Hermione miro a su amiga ruborizada y luego desvió la vista "Ya hablaremos…pero jaca jamás habrá problemas de que te quedes…"

"Esta bien Ginn…Draco, tienes razón" dijo mirando al rubio de reojo "tengo que vender el departamento. Pero mas adelante planeo comprar una casa…necesito mi propio espacio…" Ginny le lanzo una mirada insinuante…

"Ven que te llevo a tu habitación…" Ambas pasaron toda la tarde charlando, mas bien Hermione era la que mas hablaba, le contó con lujo de detalles todo lo que había sucedido en el viaje.

"¿Y en que quedaron?" pregunto la pelirroja.

"Ginny, no volvimos a hablar de eso…yo lo evite, el también, creo que será mejor así…además fue solo un simple beso…" dijo suspirando tristemente.

"pero te invito a su casa…si no le interesaras, directamente te dejaba aquí y se iba…" dijo sonriéndole su amiga.

"Ginny…no se…mejor es olvidar todo lo que sucedió…"

"Por Dios" Dijo llevando sus manos a su cabeza.

"¿Y eso¿Se te pego el Dios Muggle?" bromeo la castaña.

"Si...las ancianas en el supermercado lo dicen todo el tiempo "por dios, que caro esta todo" "por dios, mira como se le tira encima al chico…en mi época eso no se hacia" dijo una al ver como besaba a Harry…" contesto la pelirroja riendo por la anécdota.

Hermione llevaba cuatro meses en la casa de sus amigos. Draco y ella no había vuelto a tocar el tema de aquel beso, y tampoco habían vuelto a repetir la ocasión. Ambos se evitaban, ambos se sentían tanto o mas idiotas que el otro. En definitiva Hermione tubo mucho tiempo su cabeza ocupada con el incidente de su casa, Draco tubo miles de reuniones de trabajo y cenas, con lo cual no les dio tiempo, realmente, para tener la oportunidad de hablar o repetir lo ocurrido en Dubai, hasta el viernes por la noche.

Draco había acompañado a Hermione a la casa de sus amigos, esa tarde estuvieron festejando la firma de un importante contrato. Draco no pudo sacarle los ojos de encima en ningún momento, la veía hermosa y estaba tan alegre…Hermione lo había invitado a tomar algo a su "casa" de paso que la acompañaba. Harry y Ginny estaban esperando la llegada de los dos para felicitar a Draco por el exitoso negocio que acababa de cerrar.

Los cuatro estuvieron hasta tarde recostados en los sillones tomando Whisky de Fuego. Excepto Ginny, quien prefirió tomar unas sodas debido a su estado.

"Harry… ¿Por que mejor no vamos a dormir?" Dijo la pelirroja poniéndose de pie y arrastrando a su novio hacia las escaleras.

"Este…bueno, será mejor que me valla" Dijo el rubio.

"No…quédate Draco…yo aun no tengo sueño…" Dijo Hermione. Harry la miro sorprendido y comenzó a ser empujado por su novia escaleras arriba antes de que pudiera replicar la conducta de su amiga.

"No, creo que mejor me voy…" Dijo Draco poniéndose se pie.

"Vamos…no seas aburrido…quédate charlando un rato mas…" Dijo Hermione airándole del brazo intentando hacerlo sentar nuevamente a su lado, por supuesto no consiguió su cometido.

"No, Vamos Hermione, es tarde y te quedaras dormida…así me aburriré!" Dijo extendiéndole la mano. El quería irse, también había tomado y temía no poder controlarse.

"¿Como sabes que te aburrirás conmigo¡No lo sabes!...solo nos besamos aquella vez…y luego haces de cuenta que no paso nada!" Dijo ruborizándose un poco, no sabia por que pero las palabras salieron de su boca sin darse cuenta de lo que decía. .

"Vamos Hermione tu tampoco sacaste el tema…" Dijo ofendiéndose y entrecerrando sus ojos.

"Es que…yo creí que tu…estabas enojado…" dijo dejando el vaso de wisky sobre la mesa "Me gusto…" Draco se puso nervioso, tenia ganas de responderle, de besarla.

"Vamos Hermione, te llevo a tu habitación" Dijo agachándose y cargando a la castaña en sus brazos. Draco pudo subir las escaleras sin problemas, ya que Hermione estaba ligera como una pluma. Pero al recostarla en la cama, unos brazos lo empujaron arriba de ella. Draco se quedo mirando sorprendido a aquellos ojos almendrados.

Hermione no dijo una palabra mientras Draco le daba un beso en la mejilla y mientras con sus manos recorría sus hombros y sus brazos. Hermione abrió los ojos para verlo. Unos cuantos cabellos rubios caían sobre su frente, haciéndolo ver más sexy que nunca. Era raro que no se sintiera incomoda ante la presencia de Draco en su cama, acariciándola. Pero ella lo había "invitado". Podría jurar que lo vio mover sus labios para hablar, pero no podía oírlo. En vez de intentarlo, se acerco para capturar su boca con sus labios.

El rubio se sorprendió al sentir la lengua de la castaña recorriendo su boca, percibiendo los rastros del whisky de Fuego. Hermione se aparto cuando el rubio comenzó a responderle de la misma forma. Tomo su varita de la mesita de luz y pronuncio un hechizo silenciador. Draco la miro sonriéndole. Hermione bajo sus manos y comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón, mientras Draco se encargo de desabotonar sus jeans y quitárselos ágilmente.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se quitaron la prenda superior. Draco termino de quitársela antes y se quedo mirando el pequeño y bien formado cuerpo de la castaña. Deleitándose con cada una de sus curvas.

Era más deseable de lo que se había imaginado, era perfecto. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, debido a su agitada respiración. Draco se acerco a ella y la beso, ambos se besaban como si la vida dependiera de ello. Hermione se colgó de su cuello, poniéndose en puntas de pie, ya que el era unos cuantos centímetros más alto… Draco pasó una mano por la espalda de la castaña y le desabrocho el corpiño, dejando que su pecho sintiera la suavidad de los de la chica y la dureza de sus pezones.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha al sentir que la excitación del chico crecía con sus latidos. No lo aguanto más y le quito la última prenda interior que se interponía entre los dos. Hermione dejo escapar un gemido al sentir los dedos del rubio recorriendo su intimidad. Draco rompió el beso y mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella, con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar el punto más sensible de la castaña. Hermione comenzó a sentirse mareada, sus piernas temblaban y no podía evitar dejar escapar varios gemidos de placer.

"Merlín!...Draco!" Suspiro "Se...siente...se siente tan bien!" Dijo entre gemidos.

"¿Que Hermione?...¿Que se siente bien?" Le dijo el rubio provocadoramente, sabia a que se refería pero le gustaba saber que tan bien lo hacia. Se detubo y la beso en el cuello.

"Como me tocas...por favor! Draco...no te detengas...no ahora…" Le rogó Hermione. Era claro que estaba llegando al orgasmo. Draco le sonrió, pero no le hizo caso, Suavemente la recostó sobre la cama. Draco tomo el pie de la chica y comenzó a besarlo, lentamente fue recorriendo su cuerpo, llenándolo de besos y mordiendo cada rincón hasta llegar a su boca. Hermione lo miro extasiada y lo acomodo entre sus piernas.

"Te deseo tanto Hermione" Murmuro el rubio en el oído de la castaña "Di que lo deseas"

"Si" Contesto la castaña.

"Si ¿Que?" Pregunto mientras mordía suavemente el hombro de la chica dejando una marca.

"Te deseo Draco Malfoy…" Eso fue suficiente para él.

"ohhh Hermione… ¿Como… puedes volverme… tan loco?" Dijo entrecortadamente mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella. Había soñado tantas veces con ese momento…tantos años…deseaba tanto saber Como seria hacerle el amor a la mujer que tanto había odiado y ahora necesitaba desesperadamente. "Eres tan suave…"

Hacia tiempo que no estaba con un hombre, más bien años…y solo estuvo junto a Ron en pocas oportunidades, pero esta vez se sentía diferente. No pensaba en nada más que en ellos dos, podía caerse el mundo a pedazos, pero ellos dos seguirían juntos. ¿Acaso estaría bien lo que hacia?...¿dejar a un lado años de insultos y degradaciones?

Draco comenzó a moverse con más fuerza mientras ponía las manos de Hermione sobre su cabeza, hundiendo su cabeza a su lado, dejando su boca cerca de su oído, Permitiéndole oír sus jadeos, demostrándole cuanto le gustaba hacerla suya. Notó como la castaña empezaba apretar sus piernas en torno a su cintura y apoyándose sobre sus manos comenzó a acelerar el ritmo.

Hermione comenzó a gemir y a temblar involuntariamente, Mientras se agarraba desesperadamente de las sabanas. Draco, intentado mantener el equilibrio y seguir con el ritmo, se apoyo sobre su codo derecho, mientras que enredo sus mano libre entre los cabellos de la chica, dejando su oído al alcance de su boca.

"Hermione te…te…amo…tanto…Hermione…te amo…" Hermione se perdió en sus ojos, un destello los transformo en un profundo azul, tenia la mirada mas dulce que había visto, le gustaba que la mirase así, hacia tiempo que no lo hacia, sus pequeñas pecas adornaban sus mejillas, haciendo juego con sus rojizos cabellos

"Te amo Ron…te amo…" Hermione lo miró fijamente a los ojos, en un segundo se rompió la magia que parecía tenerlos atrapados. Parpadeo dos veces, no era Ron con quien estaba, era Draco, sabia que era el…entonces ¿por que había pensado en Ronald? Por que justo en el? Justo ahora? Draco la miraba entre confundió, enfadado y dolido. Pero Hermione no sabia que sentir, volver a ver a Ron le hizo pensar muchas cosas, como que en parte si el no hubiese dejado a Pansy, Ron jamás la habría engañado y seguramente ahora estarían juntos, con su hijo, viviendo la vida que siempre soñó. Acababa de confesarle que la amaba y ella solo respondió que amaba a Ron…un momento!... ¿la amaba?...¿realmente la amaba?...¿Como sabia que no era solo un capricho?

"Draco lo siento…" Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras que de un empujón tiro al chico fuera de ella y de la cama. Hermione se cubrió con lo primero que encontró a mano y se encerró en el baño, dejando a Draco petrificado y furioso, se puso de pie y golpeo la puerta del baño.

"Hermione… ¿Que fue eso…?" dijo furioso, lo había llamado por el nombre de Weasley… ¿por que?... ¿Acaso lo seguía amando? Parecía estar disfrutándolo, hasta que_ Hermione te…te…amo…tanto…Hermione…te amo_… ¿por que le había dicho que la amaba? Draco golpeo su cabeza contra la puerta, si, lo había echo…y se odio por haberlo echo. Sabía que no debía decírselo…pero ¿Por que?... ¿por que tenia que enojarse con el mismo por ser una vez sincero, por dejarse inundar por la calidez y seguridad de saber que la amaba¿Por que ella no debía saberlo? "vamos sal de allí…"

"No…solo vete…lo siento…" Escucho a la castaña sollozar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"¡Hermione! Por favor…abre ya mismo esa puerta o la tiro abajo!"

"No…déjame sola! QUIERO ESTAR SOLA!"

"Hermione…" susurro apoyando su frente contra la puerta.

"Por favor…" sollozaba" Draco…te lo ruego…déjame sola…"

No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero sintió la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse de un portazo. Hermione se apoyo contra la puerta y se dejo caer al suelo, llorando y repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre del chico. Lentamente comenzó a ponerse la prenda que había tomado, dándose cuenta que era la camisa de Draco. Apoyo su espalda en la puerta y se abrazo a sus piernas…Lo deseaba, deseaba tanto ser su mujer, pero se sentía fatal, sentía que se traicionaba a si misma…Merlín! Lo deseaba desesperadamente ¿Y lo había echado? Estaba todo bien…hasta que le dijo que la amaba… ¿Por que?...no sabia aun que sentía por el… ¿Seria amor? La última vez que hizo el amor con Ron le había dicho exactamente lo mismo…y cuatro meses después murió, no sin antes cambiarla por una zorra. ¿Acaso esa era excusa suficiente para disculparse? Estaba segura que jamás se lo perdonaría… Y así pensando y acurrucada en el frió piso del suelo del baño se durmió.

* * *


	14. Tres son mejor

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, hechizos (excepto algunos, que invente yo)...etc...Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. **

**Gi**

* * *

Horas más tarde, se despertó cuando alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta del baño desesperadamente. 

"¡¡¡¡ Hermione….abre!!!!

" Merlín, Hermione… ¿Estás bien?...Abre por favor" gritaba Harry. Ella se levantó lentamente del piso y decidió salir antes de que sus amigos tiraran abajo la puerta.

" ¡Herms! Al fin ¿Qué pasó? El cuarto esta patas para arriba….Creímos que te había pasado…" dijo Ginny pero se detuvo al ver el estado de su amiga. Tenía los ojos hinchados, y la camisa de Draco, mal abotonada.

" ¡Hermione¿Qué?... ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cuello?" Preguntó Harry. Ella se palpó la zona que él le había indicado y notó que estaba abultada, como si hubiera sido golpeada… Entonces, recordó el momento en el que Draco le había dejado la marca y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas " Esa camisa no es tuya ¿o si?"

"¡¡¡HERMIONE¿No¡Merlín! Estábamos re preocupados y encima interrumpimos… ¿No es un poco incómodo el baño? " Dijo Ginny mirando a su alrededor.

"¿Incómodo para qué? – Preguntó Harry aparentemente confundido y mirando a su novia" ¿Qué esta pasando?

"Yo…él se fue – comenzó a tartamudear, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos " …Ginny…No pude…Realmente lo deseaba pero no pude…No me atrevo a verlo…no sé cómo haré…

" ¿Dr…Draco…¿Tú y él?" Preguntó él muy consternado señalando la cama revuelta " ¡Merlín!... Mejor las dejo solas

Harry se fue cerrando sonoramente la puerta. Hermione se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella recordando lo sucedido

Flashback

– _¡Merlín¡Draco!" dijo entre gemidos y suspiros – ¡Se...siente...se siente tan bien!_

_"¿Qué Herminio¿Qué se siente bien…? Te deseo tanto Hermione" Murmuró a su oído – Di que lo deseas _

_"Si… _

_"Si ¿Qué? _

_"Te deseo Draco Malfoy… _

Fin flashback

Suspiró profundamente mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a agruparse en sus ojos, amenazando con salir.

"¿Hermione¿Qué pasó? Dímelo…" insistió Ginny sentándose a su lado.

"No lo sé…Lo vi a Ron…Lo llamé por su nombre…Y, cuando volví a mirarlo, era Draco, solo salí corriendo. Me encerré en el baño…y lo eché… ¡Merlín! Jamás me lo va a perdonar…" Dijo llorando desconsoladamente.

"No, no seas boba… Seguro se enojó en ese momento porque bueno…digamos que se quedó sin el postre…" dijo sonriéndole" Pero si hablas con el seguramente…

"¡Es que no me animo, Ginny!...no me animo…

"Anda, ve y habla…Vas a ver que todo estará bien

Ella la miró intentando captar un poco de la fuerza de su amiga pues tenía razón. Debía hablar con él, no podía dejar las cosas así. Seria peor si dejaba pasar el tiempo… Tarde o temprano, tendrían que verse ya que ella era su ¡Secretaría!

Entonces recordó inmediatamente que hoy debía ir a trabajar… ¡No podía creer que se hubiera olvidado! Se disculpó con Ginny, fue a arreglarse rápidamente al baño y, antes que pudiera decir una palabra, se dirigió a su oficina por red flu.

Apenas salió de la chimenea, se acomodó el cabello y se sentó en el escritorio. Al parecer, Draco aun no la había precisado y quizás no se había dado cuenta de su tardanza. Estaba acomodando unos papeles pendientes cuando se abrió la puerta de su oficina.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y podía sentir cómo su corazón parecía salírsele del pecho. Allí estaba él… Igual que siempre pero sus ojos no brillaban con la misma intensidad y dulzura que la noche anterior…

" Granger, necesito que reserves un pasaje a New York para mañana. Y que sea la última vez que llegas tarde – dijo secamente

" Lo siento, Draco ¿Podemos hablar?

" Granger, mejor limítate a hacer tus tareas. Estás en horario de trabajo

Hermione bajó la vista muy dolida… Se sentía fatal… Había sido su culpa. Él se le acercó para decirle algo pero se detuvo y salió mientras una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de ella… Lo había arruinado ¿o no…? Si él no quería escucharla por las buenas, lo haría por las malas aunque se arriesgaba a que él la odiara… Debía hacerlo…

Tomó su varita y salió hacia la oficina de Draco

" ¡Un idiota! Debe pensar que soy un idiota – fue lo que Draco no cesó de repetirse toda la noche pues así se sentía…

Se había entregado completamente, le había dicho lo que sentía por ella y ¿qué le dio como respuesta ¡Nada! No lo soportaba y menos tener que verla todos los días, sintiendo ganas incontrolables de estrecharla en sus brazos y decirle que todo estaba bien…

Él tocó uno de los botones del intercomunicador

"¿Shannon¿Puedes subir a mi oficina unos momentos?" dijo él

"Si señor" Contestó. ¿Para que la había llamado ¿Con que sentido?

Luego de eso se sintió más confundido… ¿Para qué la había llamado ¿Con qué sentido…?

A los pocos minutos, la rubia entraba a su oficina moviendo sus caderas, haciendo que la falda danzara al compás de sus pasos. Draco se sentó en el sofá y la invitó a que lo imitara.

" ¿En qué puedo serle útil? – preguntó cruzándose de piernas sensualmente…

No supo cómo ni cuándo pasó, pero se encontraba sobre la chica, subiendo sus manos por las blancas piernas de ella mientras la besaba con frenesí... Recordando la suavidad de la piel de Hermione, sintiendo resonar en su cabeza sus gemidos... Reprimiendo la tristeza que comenzaba a apoderarse de su corazón… Enfriando todo lo que ella había encendido en él.

Mientras él la acariciaba y besaba, imaginando que se trataba de Hermione, no notó que alguien muy rápidamente había entrado y salido de su oficina

"Adelante" Respondió un morocho, al sentir que alguien golpeaba la puerta. Hermione giró el pestillo de la misma y entró a la oficina de Zabinni. –¡Hermione¡Qué linda sorpresa! – Dijo mirándola descaradamente " ¿Qué puedo hacer para satisfacer tus necesidades?" Ella lo miró ofendida aunque él pudo percibir un dejo de tristeza en su mirada y, acercándose, dijo " ¿Estás bien?

" No quiero quedarme un minuto más en la empresa, lo siento, pero te presento la renuncia – dijo sin levantar la vista del suelo

" Pero ¿qué sucedió?

" Mejor, pregúntale a tu amigo qué pasó… De todos modos, me voy. Solo quería que lo supieras

"Bien, si no quieres hablar, no te presionaré. Cualquier cosa, ya sabes que tienes las puertas abiertas de esta empresa…" le dijo y le entregó el cheque por la paga del mes.

"Gracias Zabini…A pesar de todo fuiste un buen jefe" dijo y se retiró

Tomó todas sus cosas de su oficina y se fue de la empresa, para siempre…

Las horas se convirtieron en días, y los días en meses... Hermione poco supo qué fue de la vida de Draco en los últimos dos meses. Había entrado aquella tarde para hablar sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, dispuesta a pedirle perdón de rodillas si fuera necesario, pero lo necesitaba junto a ella, tal y como sabia que él también la necesitaba. Pero fue grande la decepción cuando, al abrir la puerta, vio a Draco recostado sobre la recepcionista, besándola con furia…

Sabía que lo había perdido…y que quizás le importaba en lo mas mínimo escucharla y volver con ella.

Ya había pasado una semana de que se había mudado a su nueva casa, que había podido comprar con el dinero de la venta de su antiguo departamento. Era chiquita pero acogedora y adelante tenía un pequeño jardín sobre el que había plantado rosales de diferentes tipos y colores. Contaba con dos plantas: en la primera estaba la cocina, el comedor, el living y un baño; y en la segunda, un baño inmenso, un cuarto de dormir y otro que le servía de escritorio.

Afortunadamente, había solucionado el problema de su falta de trabajo ya que Harry la había recomendado como asistente del supervisor de aurores, en el Ministerio.

Harry había hablado varias veces con Draco pero había sido en vano pues él estaba furioso y se negaba a escuchar lo que él tuviera para decirle acerca de Hermione. Ella, por su parte, desde que lo había visto con la secretaria, había jurado que se olvidaría de él.

" Ginny, no sé qué más hacer. Sé que ambos están mal, pero ¡Merlín¡Son dos tercos! – decía Harry mientras bebía un vaso de jugo de calabaza " ¡El último intento fue un fracaso!

Ambos llevaban casi un mes intentando reconciliarlos pero habían fallado

" Creo que hubiera sido perfecto si a Malfoy no se le hubiera ocurrido la idea de invitar a su secretaria – comentó ella despectivamente. Pues, la semana pasada habían invitado a Draco y a Hermione en un café en la misma hora, planeando no aparecerse ahí, dejándolos solos. Sin embargo, el rubio llevo a su secretaria y Hermione, más furiosa que nunca, se descargó con ella, provocando el aumento del enojo de él. Ella se fue llorando a la casa de la pelirroja muy enojada por haberle hecho eso…

" Él dice que fue de casualidad – objetó Harry y Ginny rodó sus ojos

" Ahora es mi turno ¿Podrías ir a comprarme unas cosas para la cena? – le preguntó acariciándose el vientre.

Ya se acercaba el momento en que el bebe naciera aunque, como ninguno de los dos quería saber aun el sexo del bebe, desconocían si se trataba de un niño o niña. Ginny no podía distinguir intuitivamente el sexo y se sentía confundida ya que a veces lo trataba de ella y en otras ocasiones de él.

"Pero ¿no compraste cosas ayer?" Preguntó él, revisando la heladera.

" Sí… Pero hoy tendremos invitados – dijo sonriendo y él la miro bastante intrigado – No pongas esa cara, amor… Si sale mal, yo me hago cargo, será mi culpa – añadió mientras se acercaba dificultosamente al escritorio y empezaba a escribir.

" Ten cuidado con lo que planeas, Ginebra – Ella se limitó a sonreír y a guiñarle un ojo y le entregó la lista que había hecho – Voy por las cosas, cuídate, amor

Antes de irse, le besó la frente y ella empezó a redactar una invitación a cenar en su casa para Draco, haciéndose pasar por Harry. Se vería bastante inusual que la pelirroja la invitase. Justo cuando iba a escribirle una carta a Hermione, en la chimenea apareció un fuego verde esmeralda y de él salió una enrulada melena castaña.

"¿Hermione? – preguntó Ginny tratando de disimular la risa. Realmente había caído en el momento oportuno. La visitante se sacudió el polvo de los hombros y la saludó.

" ¡Qué bueno que llegas! Harry acaba de irse y no sé si vendrá a cenar ¿Te gustaría quedarte?

" ¿Se fue? – Dijo Hermione bastante incrédula " ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarte así?! – añadió refiriéndose a la panza de su amiga

" Hermione, no estoy enferma – resopló – Creo que salió con… ya sabes quien

" Pero debería estar aquí – objetó " ¿Y si nace ahora¡Merlín! Tengo que ubicarlo"

"No, Hermione, no hace falta" dijo Ginny para detenerla

Entonces, ambas se pusieron a oir las pataditas del bebé, sin saber que su llegada estaba más cerca de lo que pensaban… A Hermione le parecían más bien estampidas y le eran bastante asombrosas.

En ese momento, se escuchó el timbre de la casa

"Ahora vengo – dijo la anfitriona intentando levantarse

Pero, Hermione se ofreció a hacerlo o de lo contrario quien estaba tocando la puerta tendría que esperar al día siguiente. El asombro la invadió al ver en la mirilla del portón que se trataba de Draco Malfoy y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Ginny, quien se limitó a preguntarle quién era.

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella le había dicho que se había ido con Harry pero ahí estaba, sin su amigo. ¿Por qué le había mentido¿Por qué le había hecho eso? El timbre volvió a sonar

"¡Harry, abre, soy yo!" gritó Malfoy desde el otro lado.

" Dale, Hermione, no seas descortés – susurró Ginny pero Hermione sacudió fuertemente la cabeza y apoyó su espalda contra el ingreso para evitar que alguien entrara

" ¡Abran o derribaré la puerta! – exclamó él, golpeando la puerta

" ¡Ya va Draco! – grito Ginny, desde el sillón " ¡Ahí te abren!" Hermione la fulminó con la mirada nuevamente y se volteó resignada. Respiró hondo y giró la perilla. Al verse directamente a los ojos, ambos se sintieron atraídos el uno con el otro pero se esforzaron en resistirse…

" ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día, Malfoy? – preguntó fríamente – No soy una estatua¿sabes?"

" En realidad, estaba esperando a que te movieras para poder entrar – Luego de que él entrara, ella cerró la puerta sonoramente – Y si fueras una estatua, serías la más horrible que haya visto en mi vida" Al ingresar en la sala, saludó a Ginny y se sentó en el sillón apoyando su talón sobre su rodilla. Miró rápidamente el lugar y le preguntó a ella por Harry.

" Fue a comprar unas cosas. En seguida tiene que volver ¿Te quedas a cenar?

Ante esa frase, el rostro de la castaña dejó entrever su sorpresa y enojo. Ahora estaba empezando a entender y no podía creer que estuvieran haciéndole eso. No sabía si pensar que había sido planeado o lo estaban improvisando todo.

" No lo creo – dijo él y ella sonrió muy satisfecha – aunque pensándolo bien…"

Iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de Harry que estaba necesitando ayuda para cargar las bolsas con las compras, que le había encargado su esposa.

Entonces, Hermione aprovechó la situación de salir de la sala y se ofreció a ayudar a su amigo. No podía soportar estar ahí… Deseaba abrazarlo, besarlo, sentirlo, pero sabía que no volvería a ocurrir. Todo estaba muy complicado

Cargó algunas de las bolsas hasta la cocina

" Harry¿pues explicarme qué sucede aquí? – le susurró.

Él miró en todas las direcciones buscando alguna respuesta lógica o excusa que lo ayudara a salir de esa situación tan incómoda y justo cuando iba a decir algo, fue interrumpido

"¡HARRY¡HARRYY!" empezó a gritar la pelirroja

Fugazmente se fueron a la sala. Ahí se encontraron con Ginny de pie frente al sofá y a Draco que no dejaba de mirarla inmóvil y asustado desde su lugar y, al bajar la vista, Hermione notó que en el piso había un charco de agua…

"¡HARRY! HARRYY!!!" Sintieron que gritaba la pelirroja. Ambos salieron disparados hacia la sala. Ginny estaba de pie junto al sofá. Draco no hacia mas que mirarla asustado desde su cómodo lugar. Hermione miro a la chica y luego noto un charco de agua en el piso.

"¿Que sucede?" Pregunto la chica aterrada.

"¡Rompiste bolsa amor!" dijo Harry

"¡Va a nacer!" Grito Hermione emocionada. Draco seguía mirando la escena, pero esta vez su cara se había fruncido más.

"¡Que asco!" Dijo lloriqueando la pelirroja viendo el agua que mojaba sus piernas.

"Gin…Ginny…Merlín debemos ir a San Mungo!" Dijo Harry poniendo su abrigo sobre los hombros de la pelirroja. – Hermione no podemos ir todos al mismo tiempo…yo llevo a Ginny…y ustedes vallan después…Herm…trae algo de ropa…para los tres" Dijo metiéndose con Ginny en brazos en la chimenea y tomando un puñado de polvos Flu – A San Mungo – Y una gran llamarada verde los envolvió desapareciendo de la chimenea de su casa.

Hermione ni se molesto en hablarle los pocos segundos que estuvieron solos en la sala. Simplemente subió y metió unas cuantas prendas para Harry, Ginny y el bebe en un bolso. Se esforzó mucho para bajar, ya que había cargado con todo lo que creía poder llegar a serles útil. Llego a la sala haciendo fuerza con su cuerpo hacia un lado para evitar caerse. Draco se puso de pie y camino hacia ella.

"Déjame llevar eso" Dijo tomando una de las manijas del bolso.

"No…yo puedo…" Hermione comenzó a caminar, pero Draco la detuvo por el brazo, haciéndola quedar frente a el. Nuevamente la fuerza que los atraía se apoderaba de ellos, Draco comenzó a acercársele cada vez más, y Hermione no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al mismo tiempo que un leve suspiro escapaba de sus labios. Sabia que no debía hacerlo, así que apartando todo pensamiento sobre ellos dos y resistiendo la tentación de poseerla.

"No te conviene discutir conmigo Granger…terminas perdiendo siempre" susurro Draco quitándole el bolso de las manos y se metió en la chimenea. "A San Mungo" Dijo el rubio, Mientras las llamas lo envolvían, levanto la mirada y entornando los ojos, le dio una sonrisa cínica.

"Idiota!" Le grito, pero estaba segura de que no le había escuchado…" Engreído!..AAAAA!!!! Te odio Malfoy!!!" Refunfuñaba mientras tomaba un puñado de polvos Flu. La castaña salia al hall del hospital mágico. Se quedo mirando hacia todas las direcciones, pero no veía a Draco por ningún lado, ni siquiera los carteles de ubicación la sabían orientar. Se acerco a la recepción y le pregunto a una bruja recepcionista.

"¿Nacimientos?...no…antes llego una muchacha que parecía que iba a estallar…pero le repito lo que le dijimos ¡Este es un hospital para enfermedades y heridas mágicas!" Dijo en tono molesto.

"¿Que¿Acaso no hay otro tipo de hospital?" Pregunto Hermione poniéndose nerviosa.

"Si, claro, valla a la red Flu y diga fuerte y claro "Hospital Muggle". Allí saldrá a la oficina de un medimago, quienes le ayudaran. Gracias" Dijo descortésmente mientras seguía con sus tareas. Hermione tomo otro puñado de polvos y entro a la chimenea. Una vez dicho el lugar de destino las llamas la envolvieron y apareció en una sala de espera.

Allí estaban Draco y Harry.

"Lo siento…no sabia que en San mungo no –

"No..Herm…nosotros tampoco…este…Ginn…Ginny…esta…" Hermione miro extrañada a su amigos, no podía ni pronunciar una palabra entera sin tartamudear o sin pasar la mano por su frente para limpiar las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a caer.

"Harry…tranquilo…todo va a salir bien!" Dijo Hermione pasando por el lado de Draco como si nada, y abrazo a su amigo. " ¿Por que no entraste?"

"¿Estas loca? No…si aquí me siento desmayar…te imaginas…no…no…su madre acaba de llegar…así que esta con ella…Merlín Hermione! No lo puedo creer!"

"Aprovecha los últimos ratos de tranquilidad Harry…por que no tendrás descanso!" Dijo Draco recostándose contra la pared de la sala y cruzando sus brazos por su pecho. – Tu hijo te volverá loco, tu mujer se pondrá fea y gorda, serás un esclavo de la vida…" le sonrió burlonamente a Harry.

"Cierra esa boca! – Le escupió Hermione – A menos que digas algo serio no la vuelvas a abrir" Draco entrecerró los ojos y se le acerco peligrosamente. Harry estaba demasiado agobiado de sus peleas y demasiado nervioso como para intervenir, así que se sentó en uno de los sillones, reclino la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos comenzó a tararear una canción…

"¿Quien me va a obligar Granger¿Tu?" Hermione se le acerco un paso.

"Si…yo! – Dijo seriamente. A decir verdad ya estaba harta de la situación, y últimamente le venia bien pelearle por cualquier cosa. Harry por su parte seguía en los suyo, sentía que había vuelto a Hogwarts y que Ron y Hermione no paraban de pelear, a decir verdad cualquiera diría que era la misma situación, solo que en lugar de Ron estaba Draco. – así que, pedazo de imbecil, cierra esa boca, que nunca sirve para decir algo bueno…y si consideras que la vida de Harry de ahora en adelante será patética, es por que tu la deseas y sabes que jamás, jamás podrás hacer feliz a nadie…siéntate y cállate!"

El rubio tomo fuertemente a Hermione del brazo y la acerco a el apretándolo cada vez mas, a lo que la castaña dejo escapar un quejido de dolor…

"Escúchame bien, a mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer" Dijo enfurecido – solo eres una maldita Sangre sucia" No sabia por que le había dicho eso, simplemente se dejo consumir por la ira. Harry dejo de cantar y se quedo mirándolos, más bien atento a la reacción de su amiga.

Por su parte Hermione se había quedado muda. Bajo su mirada al suelo, tenia tantas ganas de llorar, esas palabras que hacia años no le decía, le habían dolido inmensamente. La castaña se mordió el labio intentando contener las lagrimas, no quería, no podía llorar frente a el. Tenia tantas ganas de responderle, de abofetearle la cara, pero no pudo, Movió su brazo para librarse de el y se sentó junto a Harry.

Sabia que la había lastimado, y no quería hacerlo, no podía lastimarla, le dolía mil veces mas a el. Camino lentamente hacia donde la castaña estaba sentada y se arrodillo frente a ella.

"Hermione…yo…" Dijo tomándole las manos, por un segundo, ya que Hermione se las saco y se cruzo de Brazos.

"No…no te atrevas a tocarme, Malfoy " Dijo desviándole la vista.

"Yo…lo siento…" Dijo tristemente. Hermione se puso de pie y se acerco a la ventana, alejándose de el. Draco se quedo donde estaba, arrodillado en el suelo, muriéndose de la culpa y el dolor por lo que le había dicho. Hermione, por su parte limpio de su mejilla unas cuantas lágrimas que no había podido contener.

Estuvieron más de dos horas en silencio…esperando noticias de Ginny o del hijo de Harry. En la sala ya había un poco mas de gente, había llegado los hermanos de Ginny y algunas de sus amigas, entre ellas Luna Loveggod, quien leía como de costumbre "el Quisquilloso" (N/A…¿Era ese no?..la memoria suele fallarme). Hasta que por fin la señora Weasley salio.

"¿Que paso¿Molly¿Ginny¿Mi hijo?" Dijo Harry saltando del sillón nerviosamente.

"Harry, querido…de verdad lo siento…me tendrás que soportar unos meses en tu casa – Dijo la señora Weasley.

"¿Ginny¿Sucedió algo?" Preguntaba el ojiverde al borde del colapso.

"Si cariño…quédate tranquilo…veras tu hijo vino con compañía!" Dijo abrazando a su nuero. Hermione y luna se miraron sonrientes. – Eres padre de un hermoso niño y dos niñas, Harry" Le dijo al oído, pero todos lo escucharon, y la sala estallo en risas y aplausos. Harry estaba petrificado y no paraba de pronunciar _"¿Tres?"._ – Debemos buscar a los padrinos…ya sabes que nosotros ponemos los padrinos a los niños a las primeras horas de nacer…" Harry miro a todos lados, aun confundido…

"si, ya lo habíamos hablado…pero se suponía que era uno solo, Bien Hermione siempre fue la primera que tuvimos en mente…y Ginny siempre hablaba de que adoraría que el padrino de algunos de sus hijos fuera Ron…pero no se va a poder…así que…" Dijo buscando entre la gente a su amiga – Draco ¿Serias el padrino de mi hijo?" El rubio levanto la vista atónito y asintió nerviosamente. Hermione por su parte lo miro por sobre su hombro aun enfadada. – y….no lo se…¿Luna? Después de todo eres la mejor amiga de Ginny" Dijo finalmente el ojiverde, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la emoción.

"¿Yo? Bueno…seria fantástico…le ensañare trucos, le contare sobre los Workols, que son pequeñas criaturas que solo los bebitos pueden ver..y…" Se detuvo al ver la cara de todos – Bien…si Harry seré la madrina!" Contesto finalmente con una sonrisa.

"Muy bien…Harry, ven a conocer a tus hijos…luego llamamos a los padrinos…" Dijo empujando por los hombros al azabache.

Media hora después la señora Weasley volvió a la sala y le pidió a Luna, Draco y a Hermione que ingresaran a la sala.

Hermione pasó primero, caminaron por un largo corredor, hasta llegar a una puerta donde en un pequeño cartel se leía "Bienvenidos bebes" En letras celestes que brillaban mágicamente y cada tanto cambiaban a rosa. Giro la perilla de la puerta e ingreso.

La habitación era amplia y luminosa, Ginny estaba recostada en la cama sosteniendo la mano de Harry.

"¿Ginny?" Dijo la castaña sonriéndole dulcemente, mientras se acercaba a abrazarla – Tres! Merlín Ginny! Tres!"

"Harry, perdón por lo que te dije antes en la sala" dijo sonando apenado – Será peor de lo que te dije " Bromeo el rubio, ganándose una mirada confusa por parte de ginny que no entendía a que se refería

– y….¿Donde están?" Pregunto Hermione impaciente.

"En la nursery…creo que en unos minutos los traerán…" Dijo Harry.

A los pocos minutos una enfermera entro empujando una cunera, con tres pequeños bultitos, tapados por sabanitas de color rosa y celeste.

"Aquí están los trillizos mas lindos!" Hermione y Luna fueron las primeras en aproximarse a los bebes, Draco solo los miro por arriba del hombro de la castaña.

"Ginny…son hermosos!" Señalo la castaña acariciando la manito de uno de ellos. Harry se acerco al cunero.

"Se los presento…aquí tienen a la pequeña Lily" Dijo acariciando la cabecita de una de las niñas, era muy pequeña para decirse aun, pero Hermione pudo percibir los rasgos de Harry y las facciones de su madre, Lily. Solo que tenia los cabellos oscuros como su padre. – Este pequeño diablo es James – Dijo orgulloso de su pequeño varón de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, que estaba despierto tironeando de las orejas de una pequeña pelirroja. – Y esta pobre criatura…a quien su hermano no deja dormir en paz, es Cirse" La niña era una mini"Ginny…los cabellos colorados, y unas cuantas pecas, adornaban sus mejillitas y nariz. Harry la levanto, despertando a la pobre – Herm…aquí tienes a tu ahijada…sabes que te la encargo…" Dijo dándole a la niña.

Hermione la sostuvo en brazos, mientras la pequeña la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par dejando salir un enorme bostezo. Hermione dejo caer unas cuantas lagrimas, era tan extraño saber que era la hija de sus amigos. De Harry Potter, el"niño"que"vivió…el elegido…el chico que la salvo de un troll en primer año, el que estuvo con ella en la buenas…y en las malas. Y de Ginny Weasley, su amiga, su confidente, su hermana del alma…los años fueron afianzando los lazos entre ellas.

"Es hermosa Harry…los tres son hermosos!" Dijo mientras arrullaba a la niña para que se volviera a dormir. Draco se había quedado embobado mirando a la castaña sosteniendo a la niña, repentinamente un lazo celeste salio de los ojos de la chica envolviéndose en la muñequita de la bebe. " ¿Y eso?"

"Ya eres la madrina…así es aquí como se "bautiza", o como le llamen a un niño, es un voto de confianza, de por vida…similar al juramento inquebrantable, solo que si la rompes no mueres – Sonrió la abuela de los bebes.

"Draco" Le llamo Harry. El rubio se dio vuelta y sintió el peso de un pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos.

"No…Harry!" dijo mirando al niño asustado, jamás había sostenido a un bebe, y sentía una mezcla de ternura y miedo, miedo de lastimarlo, lo veía tan pequeño tan indefenso. – Se me va a caer…mejor tenlo tu" Dijo acercándosele para darle al niño.

"No seas bobo Draco…no se va a caer." Dijo mientras todos en la sala veían el lazo celeste hacer el mismo recorrido que hizo con Hermione. Luego le toco a Luna, quien no pudo evitar hacerle cosquillas a la niña hasta hacerla llorar, ya que aparentemente prefería dormir.


	15. Solo quiero estar contigo

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, hechizos (excepto algunos, que invente yo)...etc...Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. **

**Gi**

* * *

Los pequeños llevaban dos meses en el mundo y no paraban de dejar a la gente encantada con ellos. Eras tres pequeños angelitos, excepto el pequeño James, quien seguía molestando a Cirse. Lily por su parte parecía más interesada en descubrir el mundo que pelear con sus hermanos. Descubrir dentro de lo que su entorno se lo permitía, cada cosa que alcanzaba la llevaba a su boca. Cirse siempre dormía abrazada a un libro de niños que su madrina le había regalado. 

El viernes por la noche Hermione se había quedado a dormir en la casa de sus amigos, así ayudaría a Ginny y a Molly con las cosas de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry. La castaña le compro ropita para la ocasión a los tres; A Cirse y a Lily unos pequeños vestiditos, rosa para Cirse, y Lila para Lily. Para el terremoto James, como le gustaba decirle, le compro una chombita blanca y un jardinero celeste.

Toda la familia Weasley estaba en la fiesta, también sus amigos de Hogwarts. Hermione estuvo toda la cena callada, desde aquel día en que Draco le dijo Sangre sucia, se sentía vacía, y cada vez que lo veía se le oprimía el corazón. Mas teniéndolo tan cerca. Por suerte no era lo mismo que antes, y no tenia que trabajar junto a el. Definitivamente no se le había escapado, aun, después de todo lo ocurrido, la consideraba inferior a el, o por lo menos así le hacia sentir. Ni siquiera demostraba un poco de culpa o la mas mínima intención de componer las cosas, es mas, el parecía el ofendido. Hacia días se le acercaba, pero por su expresión solo buscaba humillarla aun más. No se había dado cuenta, pero llevaba mas de diez minutos con su vista fija en el, hasta que sintió un golpe en la rodilla. Hermione desvió su vista hacia su frente y se encontró con Ginny.

-Basta… ¿por que no le hablas?- le murmuro, que por suerte, gracias al bullicio de la sala nadie mas le escucho.

-¿A quien?- por lo cual recibió una cara de "no soy idiota, sabes de quien te hablo" – No…Estas loca! Jamás pienso hablarle- dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta. Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio. Hermione se puso de pie y salio al jardín, no solo a tomar a iré, si no a acomodar sus ideas.

-Draco!- Dijo Harry dándole un codazo.

-Emm¿Que?- Dijo volviendo su mirada al ojiverde.

-Que vallas-

-¿Estas loco? Es capaz de asesinarme-

-Draco no lo eches a perder…no por una bobada…- De pronto el rostro del rubio se transformo por completo.

-¿Una bobada¿UNA…bobada?- comenzó gritar, pero bajo el volumen de su voz al ver que todos lo miraron – Harry, me confundió con el imbecil de tu amigo…-

-¿Le diste la oportunidad de que te lo explicara?-

-Bueno….yo….no, pero pudo haber venido a mi oficina a decirlo…no renunciar y desaparecer….-

-Si…fue…pero estabas con las manos ocupadas – Le dijo Harry, haciéndole recordar al rubio que la tarde la había pasado con la recepcionista.

-Diablos!- Dijo golpeándose la cabeza - ¿No me digas que lo vio?- El azabache asintió con la cabeza.

-Le afectó…pero mas le afectó como la llamaste aquel día…sinceramente cuando éramos niños no le importaba…pero creo que esta vez le dolió…- Le dijo el ojiverde. Draco bajo su rostro, cerrando sus puños en torno a sus rodillas.

-Lo se…pero no…no…Harry…no sabría que decirle…- Dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla y volvía a mirar tristemente a la puerta que daba al jardin, preguntándose si debía ir o no.

Hermione camino hasta llegar a orillas del pequeño arrollo que pasaba por el jardín de la casa. Se acerco hasta un árbol y apoyo su espalda en el. No sabia que hacer. No podía dar su brazo a torcer. Era el quien debía disculparse. El la había lastimado. Después de todo ella no lo había ofendido tan fuerte, solo…digamos que lo llamo con un nombre bastante diferente. Pero el, el si se había comportado como un Malfoy lo haría. El la había lastimado cruelmente, en lugar de hablar con ella, preguntarle que fue lo que paso, directamente busco a una cualquiera para descargarse, y no contento con eso, decidió seguir humillándola. Tenía sus ojos fijos en la suave superficie del agua. Su corazón estaba lleno de dolor, sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Lo amaba, eso era tan cierto como que la tierra gira alrededor del sol, y como que después del invierno viene la primavera. Habría hecho lo que fuera por el, habría sido capaz de mentir, de dejar todo, solo por estar a su lado, inclusive habría sido capaz de dar su vida por el.

¿Pero el? Acaso no le había demostrado que no haría nada por ella, ni escuchar sus excusas y miedos? Se había dado cuenta que no significaba nada para el, solo la había usado. Solo había sido una placentera distracción, nada mas. No hubiese dudado ni un instante en dejar todo, con tal de estar a su lado una vez mas. Se preguntaba como podía haber sido tan estupida. _¿Por que¿Por que me importa tanto? Después de todo lo que me lastimo._ Su corazón se partía en mil pedazos y no lo podía evitar. _Ya esta, todo se acabo_. Todo lo que paso con el se veía tan lejano, tan imposible de que alguna vez hubiese ocurrido. Aun el dolor, que todos los días se apoderaba de su corazón, parecía irreal. Se dio cuenta que lo de Draco no fue lo mas doloroso en su vida. La imagen de otro hombre la había atormentado durante años, intento durante este último tiempo olvidarse de el, recordándose cada vez que no había muerto pensando en ella. Pero no lo podía evitar, estaba dentro de ella, siempre lo estaría, y tendría que aprender a vivir con su recuerdo. Las cosas cotidianas y mas simples de la vida le recordaban a el. Olvidar. Debía olvidar al hombre que mas le había lastimado. Para así poder empezar nuevamente. _¿Y si le hablo¿Estaría dispuesto a escucharme¿Seré capaz de tomar el valor suficiente para pedirle perdón?_ Muchas preguntas la perseguían, pero pensar en una respuesta que el le pudiera dar, le atormentaba.

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien se detuvo a su lado. Era el, lo sabia. Pero no le daría el gusto ni de hablarle, ni de irse. Solo lo ignoraría.

-Que lindo jardín que tienen ¿Verdad?- Pregunto el rubio. Hermione, quien tenia la vista posada en el suelo, la levanto bruscamente, esperaba que le dijera algo, pero no eso. No que quisiera entablar una conversación, no que intentara romper el hielo…

-¿Que quieres, Malfoy?- le pregunto secamente, sin mirarlo.

-Nada, solo entablo conversación…- Hermione bufo – Estas realmente hermosa…- Dijo el rubio sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Hermione disimuladamente se limpio una lagrima que atentaba con salir acompañada de muchas mas.- de nada-

-Nunca te agradecí nada, Malfoy…-

-¡¿Que es lo que quieres, Hermione?!- La castaña se dio vuelta, mirándolo confundida. - ¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer para que me perdones¿Tengo que rogarte que me perdones¿Tengo que gritártelo frente a todo el mundo?- le pregunto acercándose a ella.

-Draco, necesito estar sola…no puedo seguir así, no quiero mentirte…Yo…yo también te amo…pero siento que jamás voy a poder a arrancar a Ron de aquí- dijo llevándose las manos a su pecho-

-No me importa…- susurro

-Por mucho que me haya lastimado…ni tu, ni nadie podrá borrar el pasado…y lo mucho que lo ame…y el querer convencerme a mi misma de algo que no es solo empeora las cosas-

-No me importa, Hermione…-

-y no quiero estar contigo, pensando en el, no lo mereces…- dijo tristemente conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Draco se acerco a ella y tomo su rostro entre sus manos levantando su rostro hacia el de el.

-No me importa…déjame hacerte feliz…se que lo voy a hacer, se que te vas a olvidar de el…solo quiero estar a tu lado…no te alejes de mi, Hermione…no lo hagas…- dijo mientras la abrazaba a su pecho fuertemente y apoyando su mentón sobre su cabeza. Hermione por su parte no podía dejar de sollozar. Lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su ser, pero no sentía justo hacerle eso.

-Draco, no me pidas eso…no quiero…-

-¿Que parte de no me importa no entendiste?- le dijo el rubio. Hermione rió débilmente. – Solo, prénsalo…- dijo mientras volvía a entrar a la casa.

Un largo rato mas tarde Hermione volvía a entrar, como si nada hubiese sucedido, Draco decidió no presionarla mas, que ella decidiera por si misma, total el ya le había dejado claro que a el no le importaba que aun pensara en Ron, sabia que poco a poco podría ganarse su amor y hacerla olvidar completamente de el. Con el tiempo la gente se fue yendo de la fiesta hasta que quedaron Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Draco, junto con los niños. Draco sostenía a la pequeña Lily por los costados manteniéndola alejada de el, mientras esta hacia un puchero que parecía estallar en lagrimas en cualquier momento… 

-Draco! Vamos…hazle caras o algo…así no llora…con esa expresión la asustas…- reía Ginny. Draco se sentó en el sillón y apoyo los piecitos de la niña en sus piernas e intento hacerle caras chistosas, pero todas y cada una fueron en vano, la pequeña termino rompiendo en llanto. Y rápidamente los dos pequeños acompañaron a su hermana. – Harry, ve por Cirse…mejor que los calmemos en habitaciones separadas…si no será peor…- Ginny tomo al niño y se lo llevo para su habitación, por su parte Harry se fue para la habitación de huéspedes.

-A ver…Lily…clámate…Merlín!- Rogaba Draco mientras la niña estaba roja como un tomate – Vamos mocosa…Diablos…no sirvo para esto – Hermione, que estaba sentada frente a el, dejo escapar una sonrisa. Draco se veía realmente tierno intentando calmar a la niña. – a ver…como era esa canción…duérmete Lily, duérmete ya, que viene el troll y te aplastara…- la niña por un momento se cayo, y Draco dejo salir una sonrisa victoriosa, pero nuevamente comenzó a llorar, esta vez con mas desesperación. Hermione dejo escapar una risotada - ¿Quieres ayudarme en vez de reírte?- Le dijo enojado a la castaña.

-¿Que harás cuando tengas los tuyos?- Dijo ruborizándose la castaña.

-¿Yo¿Hijos? No tengo con quien…- Dijo hamacando a la niña de un lado al otro, sin resultados aun – y la mujer con la que yo quería, no me quiere…- dijo fingiéndole un puchero. La niña cada vez lloraba con mas fuerza, tanto que a Hermione comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, mientras Draco intentaba hacerle caras "chistosas".

-Eres un inútil!...dámela a mi – Hermione se puso de pie y tomo a la niña, comenzó a caminar por la sala con la niña, mientras la mecía en sus brazos. – Bueno…Lily…ya esta…te asusto el huroncito – Dijo lanzándole una mirada al rubio – Lily…vamos…ya paso…-

-Veo que a ti tampoco se te da nada bien…- Hermione lo miro y se quedo pensando en silencio unos segundos. Comenzo a tararear suavemente una cancion.

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star, (Brilla, brilla, estrellita)  
How I wonder what you are. (Como me pregunto que seras)  
Up above the world so high, ( Arriba sobre el mundo, tan alta)  
Like a diamond in the sky. __(Como un diamante en el cielo)  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star, (Brilla, brilla, estrellita)  
How I wonder what you are! (Como me pregunto que serás) _

Draco la miraba embobado, no solo que era una canción bastante suave y bonita, si no que resultaba conocerla de algún lado…aun no podía decidir si era o no aquella canción que le solía cantar su madre cuando era pequeño. Hermione no poseía la mejores de las voces, pero su canto era tranquilizante y melodioso…la pequeña Lily repentinamente dejo de llorar, y luego de ver un rato a la persona que la arrullaba dulcemente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos.

_When the blazing sun is gone, (Cuando el brillante sol se va)  
When he nothing shines upon, (Cuando nada brilla)  
Then you show your little light, (Tu muestras tu lucesita)  
Twinkle, twinkle, all the night. (Brilla, brilla, toda la noche)  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star, (Brilla, brilla, estrellita)  
How I wonder what you are! __(Como me pregunto que serás)_

Definitivamente Draco reconocía esa canción, y definitivamente era la que su madre le cantaba. No sabia como, pero era aquel canto con el que dormía todas las noches cuando era pequeño…Hermione se veía mas hermosa que nunca, tenia el cabello recogido, mientras que algunos mechones rebeldes caían por su frente y por la nuca, tenia las mejillas levemente rozadas, al igual que sus labios. La deseaba tanto…

_Then the traveler in the dark (Entonces el viajante en la oscuridad)  
Thanks you for your tiny spark; (Agradece por tu pequeña luz)  
He could not see which way to go, (No podria ver por donde ir)  
If you did not twinkle so. __(Si tu no hubieras brillado)  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star, (Brilla, brilla estrellita)  
How I wonder what you are! (Como me pregunto que serás)_

Lily estaba completamente dormida. Hermione sonrió mientras dejo a la pequeña en el cunero. Se dio vuelta y le dedico una sonrisa triunfante al rubio.

-¿Como sabes esa canción?- le pregunto el rubio acercándose a su lado. Hermione lo miro de costado y dejo a la niña en el cunero.

-Es una canción muggle, para hacer dormir a los bebes… ¿Por que?-

-Mi madre solía cantármela, cuando mi padre no estaba en la casa… decía que eso era para nenitas…que yo debía ser fuerte, que me dejara dormir solo, así fuera llorando…me encantaba esa canción- Dijo mientras acomodo un rizo de la castaña detrás de su oreja.

-Yo…- Comenzó la castaña, pero los labios del rubio acariciaron suavemente los de ella. El beso fue corto, pero basto para hacerle notar al otro lo mucho que se habían extrañado. Draco apoyo su frente contra la de la castaña.

-Lo siento…siento haber sido tan estupido…lamento tanto haberte llamado de esa forma…- Dijo con la voz quebrada, mirándola dulcemente a los ojos.

-¿Y Shannon?- dijo haciendo una mueca de asco al pronunciar su nombre

-Eso…eso fue algo estupido…estaba furioso…y me comporto como un imbecil a veces…-

-¿A veces?- Sonrió Hermione.

-Hermione…no empieces – le susurro, mientras su boca, buscaba el camino mas rapido a los tentadores labios de la castaña.

-¡Merlin!...no hagan eso enfrente de la niña…- Dijo Ginny entrando al living, haciendo que ambos se separaran de inmediato. Hermione sonrió mientras unos fuertes brazos la atraían hacia el fuerte pecho del rubio. - ¡Que lindos!...son tal para cual…dos idiotas!...acaso no era mas fácil hablar las cosas que vivir peleándose!-

-Ginny…- le reclamo Harry abrazándola por detrás…- Hay cosas mejores que hablar….¿No crees?- le dijo seductoramente.

-AHH!! No Harry James Potter…tu no me tocas mas!...mira lo que hiciste! Siempre quise muchos hijos…pero en varias veces…no tres en una vez!! Ni se te ocurra acercarte!- Dijo alejándose de el…dejando confundido al ojiverde.

-Descuida Harry…en dos días se le pasa…-le dijo Hermione al ver la cara de desilusión del ojiverde. – Bien…mejor me voy a casa…ya es tarde-

-¿Te llevo?- Le pregunto el rubio instantáneamente.

-¿Con que?-

-Con mi auto – Hermione se lo quedo mirando boquiabierta – Si Hermione….tengo auto..- Dijo el rubio rodando sus ojos - ¿Te llevo?-

-no…no te preocupes…usare la red ---

-No hay polvos!- anuncio Ginny, a lo que los tres la miraron.

-¿No hay? Ginny…si ayer yo...-Pero el ojiverde callo al ser pellizcado por su novia. – _Oucchhh_- susurro enfadado – haa...Cierto no hay…Draco por favor…llevala…y cuídala…- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Hermione le había indicado a Draco la dirección de su nuevo hogar, deseaba tanto que el viaje se demorase una eternidad…no quería separarse jamás de el.

-Bien…aquí es- Suspiro la castaña mirando hacia fuera de la ventanilla del automóvil. – Así que…nos vemos- Dijo poniendo su mano sobre la manija de la puerta, pero una caricia en su mejilla la detuvo. Hermione giro su cabeza hacia Draco, el joven estaba recostado contra el respaldo de cuero negro del automóvil, mirándola dulcemente.

-No te vallas…no aun…- le rogó acercándose a ella. La castaña le sonrió levemente y humedeció sus labios, preparándolos para el beso que se avecinaba. - ¿No te despides de mi?- le pregunto rozando sus labios con los de ella, sabia que no podía resistírsele a ese roce, nadie podía. Draco dejo la boca de la castaña para concentrarse en su delicado cuello, lo besaba y lo mordía suave y lentamente. El rubio se aparto un poco de ella, observando su rostro, reflejando lo extasiada que se sentía con sus húmedos besos. Hermione abrió los ojos al dejar de sentir las suaves y excitantes caricias, y encontró al joven formándosele una sonrisa de satisfacción, sus cabellos rubios caían sobre su frente seductoramente.

-¿Por que te detienes?- le pregunto Hermione intentando recobrar el aire.

-No, aquí…no, así…y definitivamente no ahora…- le dijo mientras abría la ventanilla para dejar que ingresara algo de aire al automóvil.

-OH…veo…bien…nos vemos…- Saludo Hermione bajando del automóvil. Draco le devolvió el gesto acompañado de una sonrisa y arranco su auto. La castaña se quedo parada en la vereda, viendo como el automóvil desaparecía al doblar la esquina. Se había ido.

Hermione dejo escapar un hondo suspiro y entro a su casa.

Tenia tantas ganas de estar con el, lo necesitaba desesperadamente, decirle que lo amaba, y escucharle responder con las mismas palabras. Subió a su habitación y se cambio de prenda, revolvió entre sus prendas buscando algo cómodo, hasta que entre todo encontró una manga blanca de seda, tiro de ella y sonrió. Era la camisa blanca de Draco. No lo pensó dos veces y quedándose en ropa interior se vistió con la camisa. Se sentía tan bien estando solo cubierta por ella, además de tener aun impregnado el perfume del rubio, era suave y el contacto de la tela con su piel era delicioso. Aun era temprano, no quería dormir, mejor dicho, no podía dormir. Bajo las escaleras y tomo una cerveza de mantequilla de la heladera. Se dejo caer sobre el sofá, y paso un buen rato recostada en el, iluminada únicamente por las llamas de la chimenea que ardían intensamente. Estaba comenzando a quedarse dormida cuando sintió que alguien llamo a la puerta.


	16. Una noche mas

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, hechizos (excepto algunos, que invente yo)...etc...Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. **

**Gi**

* * *

-¿Que¿Quien?- dijo entre dormida. Hermione se puso de pie y se acerco a la puerta, maldiciendo no poder ver quien se encontraba del otro lado. Tomo su varita y apuntando a quien fuera que se encontrara del otro lado abrió lentamente la puerta. 

-Si…lo se…creo que debería haber avisado – Dijo una voz ronca al verse recibido por la varita de Hermione – ¿Te molestaría dejar de apuntarme?- Hermione bajo su varita y dejo entrar a Draco. El rubio dio una ojeada a la sala y asentía con la cabeza – Linda casa …-

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto la joven, atrayendo hacia ella la mirada del rubio.

-¡Merlín!- exclamo al ver el estado de la castaña y asintió con su cabeza, de la misma forma que la había echo al ver su living – Linda camisa…pero te verías mejor sin ella- Dijo acorralándola contra la puerta. Draco acerco su rostro al cuello de la chica y comenzó a respirar en el, torturándola de forma lenta y a la vez excitante.

Hermione sentía que las rodillas se le doblaban, no podría resistirse por mucho tiempo las ganas de ser enteramente suya. Draco sonreía por dentro, estaba logrando su cometido, volverla loca hasta que le rogase. Dejo a un lado su cuello, prefiriendo besar y morder, suavemente, sus labios. Hermione rodeo el cuello del chico con sus manos, empujándolo a un beso más húmedo y profundo, al mismo tiempo que con su pierna atraía la cadera del chico a la de ella, sintiendo su excitación.

Draco puso sus manos en las caderas de Hermione, haciendo que esta enredara sus piernas en torno a su cintura, apretándolo más a ella. Lentamente encontró el camino a los sillones y dejo caer a la castaña en el. Poco a poco Draco le desabrochó la camisa, comenzó a besar sus pechos y su abdomen. La chica tiro la cabeza hacía hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y ahogó un grito al Sentir a Draco mordisqueándole su pezón.

-Lo siento…no lo pude evitar…-se disculpo el rubio. Hermione se incorporo en el sofá y tumbo al chico de espaldas sobre la alfombra de la sala, quedando ella ahora al mando de la situación. Apoyo sus manos sobre los firmes pectorales del joven, acerco a su boca a los finos labios de Draco y mordió el labio inferior.

-Oppss…lo siento…- respondió picaramente luego de arrancarle la camisa.

-Herm…Hermione…OH…¡Merlín! Si piensas detenerte hazlo ahora…- le rogaba, esperando que la chica deseara continuar. Hermione se detuvo y se reclino hasta dejar su boca al lado de el odio de Draco.

-Quiero ser tuya Draco…- Le susurro mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja – Hazme tuya…- Draco dejo escapar un suspiro y ágilmente, recostado a Hermione a un lado, se posisiono sobre ella.

-Ya eres mía… ¿Recuerdas?- Dijo mirándola lujuriosamente.

-Mmmm…no, a decir verdad no recuerdo…- respondió guiñándole un ojo. Draco se puso de pie y le extendió una mano a la castaña para que se pusiera de pie. Hermione bajo sus manos hasta el cierre del pantalón del rubio y comenzó a desabrocharlo hasta quitarle el pantalón. Draco empujo a Hermione hasta el sillón, haciendo que esta se recostase sobre el. Suavemente comenzó a subir sus frías manos por las piernas de la castaña.

Ahora era Draco quien estaba sentado en el sofá, Hermione se sentó sobre el, con las piernas a ambos lados, terminando de desvestirse por completo.

Hermione lo miro mientras se mordía su labio inferior. La frente del chico estaba adornada por unas cuantas gotas de sudor, su pecho subía y bajaba apresuradamente, siguiendo los violentos latidos de su corazón. Draco se acomodo y lentamente fue entrando en ella. Ambos gemían y respiraban agitadamente cuanto más continuos y fuertes eran sus movimientos.

Ambos se besaban con frenesí, Draco sentía que no podría soportar mas, mientras Hermione seguía gimiendo cerca de su oído pidiendo más. Ella comenzó a apretar sus muslos y se apresuró acelerando más el ritmo. Ambos sintieron como sus cuerpos vibraban mientras los espasmos se moderaban de ellos obligándoles a cerrar sus ojos, deleitándose, dejando que el placer les invadiera por completo. Hermione se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo del rubio, mientras este, aun dentro de ella, la abrazo fuertemente.

-Te amo, Hermione- La castaña sonrió y le dio un beso en señal de respuesta.

-Yo también te amo, Draco- Al fin las había escuchado, hacia meses deseaba esa respuesta. -Nunca te pregunte… ¿A que viniste a estas horas?- Pregunto Hermione recostándose al lado de rubio, cubriéndose con la camisa negra que traía puesta.

-Sabía que no te ibas a resistir…-Contesto con una sonrisa cínica. – Olvidaste tu cartera en mi auto…- respondió al ver la mueca de enfado de la chica.

-Ophh volviste por eso…yo...Lo siento…-

-¿Realmente? Por que yo no. ¡Deberías olvidártela mas seguido!- Hermione le sonrió

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- Dijo la castaña perdiendo su vista en el fuego que comenzaba a apagarse en la chimenea. Draco asintió, mientras pasaba su mano por la cabellera de la chica. - ¿Que hiciste luego de dejarme en el hospital?- Draco no tubo que preguntarle a que se refería, sabia muy bien que era lo que Hermione quería saber…

-Bien…no hay motivo para escondértelo…me quede allí toda la noche…- Dijo apretando a la chica mas a el.

- Bien, entonces te respondo…si, te perdono por todo lo que quieras que te perdone, y si puedes estar a mi lado y cuidarme…- Dijo sentándose en el sofá, apoyando sus rodillas contra su pecho.

-¿Como supiste?...- pregunto sorprendido – ¡Claro¡A Ginny no se le escapa nada!-

-Te equivocas…ella jamás me contó nada, yo lo escuche…no se como, pero siempre tuve la sensación de que te alguna vez me dijiste eso…- Dijo tomando la mano del chico.

-Yo…-

-No digas nada… ¿Entonces por mi te fuiste?- Draco asintió tristemente. -Lo siento…-

-No…yo lo quise así, y por lo que veo fue lo mejor…- Hermione le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla tiernamente.

-Ven – dijo estirando su mano – vamos a dormir a mi habitación…-

-¿Hermione¿Te parece correcto?- dijo el rubio sonriéndole seductoramente.

-¿Que puede pasar que no haya pasado?- Dijo acomodándose la camisa y poniéndose de pie.

Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente en su habitación. Con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Por lo que bajo a tomar unas cuantas aspirinas.

-Merlín…no tomo nunca mas antes de irme a dormir…-Dijo levantando la botella de cerveza de mantequilla, que había ido a parar a cualquier parte. La castaña miro a su alrededor, todo estaba perfectamente acomodado en su sitio…- así que solo fue un sueño – dijo tristemente. Luego de tomar unas aspirinas subió a su baño para pegarse una ducha, pero algo en el reflejo del baño le llamo la atención. La camisa que llevaba puesta era negra…- Juraría que era blanca la camisa de Draco- Rápidamente bajo al living en busca de indicios que le confirmasen que no estaba loca y que había pasado la noche mas maravillosa de su vida.

Y allí, encima de la chimenea había un enorme ramo de rosas rojas con una carta.

_En mi casa, a las 8. Draco_

Hermione se llevo la carta al pecho y comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos de felicidad, justo en el momento que cinco personas, más bien dos y tres pequeñines, aparecían por la red Flu.

-Valla…¿¿nos levantamos de buen humor??- Pregunto el ojiverde haciendo aparecer un cunero en una esquina y dejando a las dos niñas.

-¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaa¡Esa mirada la conozco! …ya me cuentas todo…¿Que es ese pergamino que sostienes?- Dijo la pelirroja quitándole la carta de las manos y leyéndola en voz alta. -¿te invito a su casa?…-

-Ayer se quedo aquí…- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bien amor…me voy yendo…ustedes diviértanse cuidando a los niños…- Anuncio el ojiverde. Las chicas pasaron toda la tarde riendo y charlando. Por suerte para ellas los niños aun eran bebes…y no hacían nada fuera de lo que cualquier niño de 2 meses haría, ya saben, comer, dormir, llorar un poco, dormir, comer…en fin…Hasta que se hicieron las 6 de la tarde.

Hermione corría de una punta a la otra de la casa…desesperada.

-Ginny…ayúdame…no se que ponerme… ¿Que me pongo?- preguntaba mientras arrojaba su ropa fuera del armario.

Luego de probarse varias prendas conjuntos y escoger si iría mejor formal o casual, Hermione opto por una pollera de satén negra, largas hasta las rodillas, con encaje negro en el dobladillo. Y arriba opto por una blusa blanca y zapatos blancos haciendo juego.

No le gustaba producirse mucho con el cabello y maquillaje, así que opto por recogérselo ligera y fácilmente…y un poco de maquillaje, resaltando sus ojos y labios.

Se encontraba parada dentro de la chimenea con un puñado de polvos flu en su mano. Miraba a su amiga nerviosa.

-Ginny… ¡deséame suerte!- dijo inhalando una gran cantidad de aire.

-Herm… ¿Suerte? Vamos…eso es para los mediocres…no necesitas que te desee suerte, el te quiere…ya te lo dijo…-

-Lo se pero…- Antes de que Hermione pudiera continuar, inesperadamente la pelirroja golpeo la mano de la castaña, dejando caer los polvos flu y grito bien fuerte el destino de la joven. Hermione alcanzo a hacerle una mueca de disgusto cuando se dio cuenta que era empujada hacia afuera.

Sentía la boca llena de polvo y este también caía por su frente _Voy a matarla cuando la vuelva a ver…_ Hermione levanto su cabeza y miro a su alrededor. La sala era amplia y aun así tenia un par de sillones separados por una mesa de te y un piano de cola. Nada mas…La castaña se puso de pie, saco su varita y conjuró un hechizo para quitarse el polvo de encima. Echo un vistazo a la sala donde se encontraba en busca del rubio, pero no parecía haber nadie allí. Su atención fue captada por un retrato que estaba sobre la chimenea. En el estaba la madre de Draco, con un enorme sombrero que la hacia parecer mas elegante de lo que ya era y miraba el horizonte y a su hijo. Tomado de su mano se encontraba un pequeño de cabellos rubios, mirando en dirección contraria a su madre…

-¿que estarías buscando? – pregunto en voz alta la castaña.

-mi caballo- le dijo una voz familiar detrás de ella. Hermione se dio vuelta y se lanzo a los brazos de Draco. - ¿Como dormiste, princesa?- Dijo el rubio mientras depositaba un beso en la frente de la chica.

-Mejor que nunca- dijo sonriéndole. - ¿donde estabas?-

-Ehhmmm…preparando algo… ¿Me permite?- Dijo el joven extendiéndole su mano. Hermione sonrió y tomo su mano. – Por aquí…- Draco guió a la castaña hasta la puerta de lo que Hermione supuso que seria el comedor.

Draco abrió la puerta, dejándola pasar a ella primero. Hermione se encontró rodeada de velas rojas flotantes y ramos de rosas por todas partes, en el centro había una mesa armada para dos personas.

-Draco…- susurro la castaña.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto.

-Me encanta…- sonrió dándole un dulce beso – quien lo diría…Draco Malfoy preparando una cena romántica…-

-A Hermione Granger…- Ambos rieron, pensando en lo irónica que es la vida y lo pequeño que es este mundo. No solo que no pensaban jamás tener una conversación civilizada alguna vez, si no que jamás se esperaban estar juntos. Para las diez habían terminado con la cena y se encontraban sentados en los sillones.

-No me puedo creer, que te fueras de Inglaterra, solo por mi!- Dijo Hermione. – Yo creí que Draco Malfoy no huía de nada ni nadie.

-No huía de ti…huía de mi mismo, de mis sentimientos…además no fue solo por tu causa – Dijo finado sus pupilas en las llamas que ardían en la chimenea.

-¿Y entonces?-

-Cuando volví del hospital Pansy estaba esperándome ---

-¡Espera¿Parkinson? Creí que estaba muerta- dijo furiosa dejando la copa que sostenía en sus manos, en la mesa de café.

-No, y jamás preguntaste por ella…así que no me culpes de no habértelo dicho…- Dijo mirándola dulcemente, sabiendo que la castaña buscaba furtivamente en sus recuerdos alguna conversación donde le hubiesen comunicado que Parkinson estaba muerta. – Como te decía, estaba en mi mansión esperándome, y me vino con el cuento de que estaba embarazada de mi…- Hermione abrió los ojos y se quedo boquiabierta – pero yo sabia que no era mío, si no de…-

-¿Ron?- Dijo en un débil susurro, doliéndole la idea que aquella "perra" tuvo lo que Hermione más deseaba. Draco la miro entristecido y asintió levemente. Habían pasado más de diez minutos, por los cuales ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Hermione contemplaba el fuego y Draco la miraba a ella, temiendo preguntarle, lo que su cerebro le pedía a gritos que hiciera. Hasta que tomo coraje.

-Se que aun lo amas…- No fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación.

-¿Que?- dijo saliendo de si misma.

-Yo se que jamás lo vas a olvidar, y te entiendo…es solo que me pone un poco…ya sabes- dijo perdiendo su mirada en el techo – odio sentirme así por un muerto-

-¡Draco!- le regaño la castaña por utilizar ese término. Estaba muerto, eso no tenían que repetírselo, pero decirlo así sin asco ni pena sonaba tan….tan vacío. - No Draco, no lo amo, es que Parkinson tubo todo lo que alguna vez yo quise…solo eso…lo digo por mi…hijo…-

-¿Solo eso?-

-Lo juro…solo eso. Draco, te amo…solo a ti…- Dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

- Te creo princesa…- Dijo besándole la frente dulcemente. - ¿Te quedas a dormir?-

-No pierdes un momento de acción por nada del mundo ¿No?- bromeo Hermione.

-Yo solo dije a dormir…tu eres la de la mente pervertida-

* * *


	17. Nuevos comienzos

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, hechizos (excepto algunos, que invente yo)...etc...Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. **

**Gi**

* * *

Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente sola en la cama de Draco. Por un momento se sorprendió, pero era lógico…Draco debía trabajar y ella estaba de vacaciones por el momento. 

En parte no despertó sola, ya que Draco dejo en su almohada una rosa roja. Se sentó en la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo semidesnudo con las sabanas anaranjadas de algodón egipcio. Menos mal que Draco solo la había invitado a dormir, miro el revuelo que había a su alrededor y sonrió, dejándose caer nuevamente la cama. Tomaría un baño y pasaría a buscar a Draco a la oficina, para ir a visitar a sus ahijaditos.

Primero paso por su casa para cambiarse de ropa. Camino hasta la empresa, hacia tanto que no pasaba por allí, los últimos tiempos había evitado rotundamente tomar esas calles, y ni que hablar de ocurrírsele pasar por la puerta de la empresa. Apoyo su mano sobre la puerta de entrada y empujo. Todo seguía igual. Se quedo pensativa unos segundos, cuando una joven la interrumpió.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?- Sips, era Shannon, seguramente la reconocía, pero nunca se lo admitiría.

-No te preocupes, vengo a ver a Draco.-

-OH…el señor Malfoy esta ocupado, y luego tiene reunión…creo que hoy le será imposible verlo.-

-No la reunión se la cancelaron, eso me lo dijo a la madrugada – dijo dejando boquiabierta a la rubia – no te preocupes, iré a esperarlo arriba- Dijo enfilándose hacia los elevadores.

-No puede – interrumpió – debo anunciarla, el señor Malfoy no puede ser molestado ahora-

-Bien, anunciame con Blaise- Dijo acercándose junto con la recepcionista hasta el escritorio de la entrada. La rubia apoyo uno de sus largos dedos en el botón del intercomunicador.

-Señor Zabinni, hay una señora-

-Señorita – corrigió Hermione

-Señorita…que quiere ver al señor Malfoy, pero ya le comunique que esta sumamente ocupado- dijo. Blaise se quedo en silencio unos segundos y rió.

-Shannon ¿Alguna vez en su vida Draco estuvo ocupado?- La rubia negó, ruborizándose - ¿Quien lo busca?-

-¿Cual es su nombre?- pregunto sonriéndole falsamente.

-Hermione Granger – Dijo la castaña pulsando el botón del intercomunicador.

-¿Hermione? Hola. Sabes que no tienes que anunciarte, eres libre de venir cuando quieras – Hermione lanzo una mirada de triunfo a la rubia, la cual levanto sus cejas y miro en otra dirección. – Shannon, jamás le impidas el paso… ¿sabes? La señorita es la novia del señor Malfoy, así que debes respetarla…Nos vemos Hermione- Hermione saludo con la mano a la rubia, sonriéndole burlonamente y llamo al elevador.

Llego al piso en que Draco tenía la oficina, y vio a un pequeño sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera. El niño tendría no más de cuatro años, tenía los cabellos oscuros como la noche y los ojos azules como el cielo, enmarcados por unas pequeñas pecas. ¿Acaso…?

-Hola pequeño… ¿Estas solo?- Pregunto Hermione arrodillándose delante del niño. El pequeño jugaba con una pelotita naranja y negra, con las letras CC

-No – Respondió con una débil vocecilla, mirando a la castaña – Mi mami esta adentro.- Hermione asintió sonriéndole al pequeño.

-¿Estas aburrido? – El niño asintió – Si quieres te hago compañía hasta que terminen ¿Que te parece?- Volvió a asentir. -¿Y como te llamas?-

-Billius…pero me dicen Bill-

-¿Billius?...- se quedo pensando unos segundos -sabes yo tenia un amigo que tenía tu nombre por segundo-

-¿si?!- pregunto sonriente el niño – Mi papito también se llama Billius. Hermione se quedo sorprendida, eran muchas casualidades, para ser solo eso; casualidades.

-Y dime Bill ¿Tu papa…- El niño miro a la castaña y llevo un dedito a su boca.

-No hablo cosas de mi familia con extraños…perdona- Hermione abrió su boca para responder, pero en ese momento una serie de gritos llamo la atención de ambos. Los gritos provenían de la oficina de Draco. Hermione sabia que no era correcto interrumpirlo, si era algo importante no debía meterse en medio, pero cuando se puso de pie la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Una joven de cabellos oscuros salio por ella, tenía la tez pálida y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Hermione la reconoció al instante.

Pansy Parkinson. Definitivamente era ella.

Tanto ella como Draco se quedaron helados al ver a la castaña y al niño en la misma sala.

-Hola…Hermione- saludo Draco.

-Vamonos Bill…nos vamos ahora mismo…- Dijo tomando al pequeño del bracito.

-Adiós – Se despidió con la mano el pequeño, mientras era arrastrado hacia el ascensor por su madre.

-¡Te dije que no hablaras con extraños…- Se escucho gritar a Parkinson antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran. Hermione seguía con la mirada perdida, ahora si no tenia dudas, el pequeño era hijo de Ron.

-¿Que hacia aquí?- dijo encarando al rubio.

-¿Que crees? Vino a implorarme que volviera con ella-

-¿Y que le dijiste?-

-Que si, pero que tu no te podías enterar- Bromeo recostándose contra el marco de la puerta de su oficina.

-¡Draco!- Hermione aun no dejaba de pensar en el pequeño Bill, era igual a Ron, excepto que sus cabellos eran negros, fuera de eso, era un mini-Ron. – Solo dime algo...- el rubio asintió con su cabeza – El niño...era...-

-Si, el hijo de Weasley...-

-OH- murmuro Hermione.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Perfectamente...arregle con Ginny para ir a cenar a su casa, dijo que le avisemos a Blasie también...- Draco exhalo profundamente - ¿Que te molesta? Es tu amigo-

-Si mi amigo...amigo que no le importaría acostarse con mi mujer...- gruño.

-¿Tu mujer¿Que mujer? – Pregunto Hermione - ¿Tienes novia?- dijo haciéndose la desentendida.

-¿No te lo dije?…estoy saliendo con la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo-

-No, señor malfoy ¿Quien es?- Draco se acerco a ella y beso suavemente sus labios.

-Se llama Hermione ¿la conoces?- Hermione sonrió y se acerco mas a el, aceptando con un simple beso.

-Pues si se refiere a una mujer hermosa, inteligente, …que conozco...si me parece una buena elección- Dijo colgándose de su cuello, mientras Draco le sonreía divertido.

-Vanidosa…olvidaste mencionar sexy-

-¿Quien lo diría? – Exclamo Blaise al ver a Draco y a Hermione sentarse abrazados en el sillón del living de Harry y Ginny.

-Si... ¿No?- sonrió Draco. – Pero a ver que Harry quería decirnos algo…-

-Si, bueno…Ginny y yo acordamos la fecha para dentro de un año…- Dijo el ojiverde dándole un beso en la mejilla a Ginny. – Así los niños al menos tendrán poco más de un año, y podrán quedarse un par de días con los padres de Ginny…-

-Ya saben por la luna de miel, como dicen los muggles- Dijo la pelirroja – El tema es que tendremos que volver antes, ya que mis padres planearon sus vacaciones con mis hermanos mayores fuera de Londres…- Dijo la mujer melancólica.

-Gin…no, no te preocupes…yo puedo cuidarlos…-Se ofreció Hermione.

-¿Tu¿Como harás tu con tres niños?- le miro Draco sorprendido.

-¿Sola? Que crees que soy ¿La mujer maravilla?- Sonrió la castaña, y Harry la acompaño. – Tú me ayudaras-

-¿La mujer que¿QUE YO QUE?- dijo el rubio al procesar lo que acababa de decirle Hermione.

-¡Entonces arreglado¡Miles de gracias Hermione¡¡¡Y a ti también Draco!!!-

-¿Que? Yo no…no hay problema- dijo lanzándole una mirada molesta a la castaña.

-Así que…Hermione…¿Que se siente salir con Draco-dios del sexo- rey de Slytherin –Malfoy?- Dijo riendo, mientras Harry, Blaise y Draco la miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Que yo que cosa?- Pregunto perplejo el rubio.

-Si, ya sabes…es lo que decían la mayoría de las chicas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff…que tu…eras…eres…a decir verdad…ya sabes…- dijo Hermione nerviosamente.

-No…no…no…esperen…o sea… ¿Draco, Dios del sexo?- Hizo callarles Blaise. - ¿eso se rumoreaba entre sus casas?- La castaña y la pelirroja asintieron – ¡Genial¡Yo me ocupo de hacerme de la fama y Draco se lleva el crédito!-

-¿O sea que Draco…no?-

-¡Hey! Si…bueno, pero no es para que me digan "dios", digamos que Blaise era quien mas llevaba a su cama…-

-Si…y tu te terminaste llevando todo el crédito en las demás casas…- Dijo El morocho cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, dios o no dios, creo que eres el mejor- le murmuro la castaña a su oído.

-¿Crees¿Quieres sacarte la duda?- le respondió apoyando su mano sobre la rodilla de la joven.

-¡OIGAN¡Hay personas acá! – Dijo Harry

El tiempo pasa rápido para mucha gente, a veces demasiado, y un año es mucho tiempo para quien espera un día en especial. Harry y Ginny se encontraban en el aeropuerto esperando el avión que los llevaría a Tailandia, donde pasarían su luna de miel. La boda había sido una pequeña ceremonia, con los familiares y amigos más cercanos. Harry y Ginny irradiaban felicidad, pero en parte temían dejar los niños en Londres.

Desde hacia meses, Draco pasaba mas tiempo en casa de Hermione que en su propio departamento, por lo cual, mas teniendo que cuidar a los pequeños Potter, Draco se mudo para lo de Hermione. Era domingo por la tarde, Harry y Ginny acababan de volver de su luna de miel. Los pocos días que tuvieron que cuidar de los pequeños habían sido bastante moviditos. Draco tuvo que aprender por las malas, malas por que no le resulto nada agradable ni fácil, como cambiarle los pañales a un niño.

Tampoco pudieron tener un minuto de paz ya que cada vez que se abrazaban o intentaban darse alguna especie de "mimo", tres pequeños saltaban para distintos bandos; James se tiraba sobre Hermione, alegando que era SU novia. Cirse y Lily se sentaban entremedios de Draco y Hermione, ya que, según ellas, Draco era el novio de las dos.

Ese día, Draco había citado a Hermione en su casa para las 10 de la noche. Lo cual le extraño a Hermione ya que hacia tiempo no iban para su departamento, es mas estaba segura de que estaba vacío ya que planeaba venderlo, pero como en todo el día no se lo encontró, no le quedo otra más que ir.

Hermione se arreglo, se perfumo y apareció en el departamento de Draco. El lugar estaba completamente vacío y a oscuras, Hermione alzo su varita y encendió una pequeña, pero poderosa luz azulada. Nada, no había nada, reviso cada una de las habitaciones y la última fue la habitación de Draco. Tampoco había nada, salvo por algo que había en el medio del suelo. Hermione se acerco y vio una caja alargada, de color blanco con un moño rojo a su alrededor, y en los extremos una pequeña tarjeta.

_"Usame"_ se leía únicamente en la tarjeta color rojo. Hermione abrió la caja y saco un vestido Rojo, con lo que parecía en la cintura un lazo blanco. Lentamente se quito su ropa y se puso el vestido que estaba en la caja. Hermione lanzo un hechizo a la pared, de modo que esta se volviera momentáneamente en un espejo, El vestido tenia un pronunciado escote, y la parte superior era sostenido, apenas, por unos breteles que caían debajo de sus hombros.

Era bien ajustado, le resaltaba cada curva de su cuerpo, sobre la cadera tenia una franja blanca, cortando un poco con la fogosidad del vestido, al término de esta franja caía una larga falda con un tajo bastante revelador a un costado. Así se quedo mirándose un rato, esperando que Draco apareciese, pero nada, nuevamente se giro para ver su espalda, y en la puerta del armario vio colgada una pequeña tarjetita blanca, la castaña se acerco y la leyó.

_"Entra" _

Hermione la leyó dos veces más, aun confundía. ¿Debía entrar al placard¿Al placard¿Que estaba planeando? Sin pensárselo más abrió la puerta de placard y entro. De repente todo a su alrededor empezó a girar, Hermione se aferro como pudo de las paredes del armario hasta que sintió que el piso había chocado contra algo. Apoyo su mano sobre la puerta del armario y la empujo fuertemente, para así poder abrirla.

Se quedo boquiabierta al ver que se encontraba en una playa. Se descalzo y camino hacia la orilla con los zapatos en la mano, sintiendo la calidez y la suavidad de la arena. El mar rugía suavemente, mientras la espuma de las olas era iluminada por la enorme y brillante luna llena. Con una mano alzo su vestido y apoyo uno de sus pies sobre el agua, haciendo que una corriente de escalofríos recorriera su cuerpo, pero lentamente se fue acostumbrando al frío.

Allí se quedo un buen rato, sin saber que hacer, esperando algún tipo de "señal" daba vueltas sobre si misma, dando pequeños pasos en círculos por la orilla del mar, mientras el viento jugaba con sus rizos. Cuando de repente a su derecha, detrás de un médano vio unas luces rojizas que salían disparadas hacia el cielo. Hermione se dirigió con paso apresurado hacia allí. Le costaba caminar por la arena, pero aun así pudo llegar.

Detrás del médano había una glorieta de madera blanca, con cortinas de seda en tres de sus lados, meciéndose suavemente al compás del viento. Hermione subió a esta y vio que dentro del lugar no había nada mas que un diván de color rojo carmín, rodeado por cientos de velas rojas y blancas, danzando al compás de viento, seguramente estarían encantadas, de lo contrario no estarían encendidas.

-Pensé que no vendrías- susurro una voz familiar a su oído.

-¿Y perderme la oportunidad de estar contigo?- le respondió dándose vuelta rápidamente. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Pero algo en su mirada era diferente. -¿Que sucede?- le pregunto al sentir temblar las manos del rubio.

Draco tomo la mano de Hermione y la guió hacia el diván, donde la castaña se sentó. Draco la miro y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la glorieta, y apoyo su costado sobre el marco y se detuvo mirando la inmensidad del mar. Hermione lo miro confundida. ¿Que le pasaba? Estaba tan guapo, realmente se había esmerado por alguna razón y ella no sabia por que. Se había vestido con un pantalón blanco y una camisa blanca, que llevaba a medio abotonar.

-Draco…-murmuro la castaña poniéndose de pie, pero Draco alzo su mano derecha, pidiéndole que se quedara donde estaba.

El rubio respiro profundamente y metió una de sus manos en su bolsillo, y allí la mantuvo unos minutos, hasta que luego quito su mano, pero tenia algo entre sus dedos. Draco se dio vuelta lentamente y miro a Hermione. La castaña tenia una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro, y tenia razón, el la había citado por algo en particular...pero ¿y si lo rechazaba?

-Draco…- Volvió a cantar la suave voz, el rubio torpemente se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de mirarla. No podía vivir sin ella, no quería. Quería que estuvieran juntos por y para siempre.

-Hermione...yo...- balbuceo. – yo...- ¿Por que le costaba tanto¿Por que no lo preguntaba y ya? Acaso no era un Malfoy...los Malfoys no tienen miedo...OH! pero el si. Temía estar sin ella, temía perderla para siempre. La amaba, la amaba por hacerle sentir tan bien, pero a la vez la odiaba por hacerlo sentir tan débil, tan dependiente de ella

Hermione lo miraba entre confundida y preocupada. No podía darle una mala noticia, nadie citaría a alguien aun lugar tan maravilloso solo para… ¿Acaso? Acaso el quería…No, no podía ser…no llevaban mucho tiempo juntos. Depende como se viera, el la amo en silencio durante años, y ahora que estaba a su lado…quizás…OH dios ¿Va a pedirme que me case con el? Merlín ¿Que hago¿Que le digo?

-Hermione...yo, yo se que en el pasado te lastime...que hasta desee tu muerte, pero éramos niños...yo solo creía que mi padre tenia razón. Pero ahora ve lo equivocado que estaba, quizás el no lo veía así, pero yo lo se. Yo…yo te amo, Hermione…quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…-

-La pregunta es... ¿tu quieres?- Dijo abriendo la pequeña caja que tenia en su mano derecha. Hermione se quedo paralizada unos instantes, no por el tamaño del anillo que Draco le presentaba, si no por el, por ella, por los dos. ¿Realmente quería pasar el resto de su vida con el? Y lo supo, supo su respuesta ni bien vio directamente a los calidos ojos del rubio.

-Si...Quiero vivir el resto de mi vida a tu lado, Draco...-

* * *


	18. ¿Acaso?

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, hechizos (excepto algunos, que invente yo)...etc...Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. **

**Gi**

* * *

Hermione estaba abrazada a su almohada, aún dormida. Se aferraba fuertemente a esta, pero el movimiento brusco del colchón la despertó. 

-¡Arriba¡Vamos dormilona¡Debes arreglarte!- Escuchaba la castaña a lo lejos.

-¡Arriba Hermione¡Arriba hoy te casas con el hurón!- Escuchó Hermione cantar a dos niñas, mientras saltaban en su cama. Hermione se apoyó sobre su espalda y se desperezó.

-¡Ginny…ya te dije que no le digas a las niñas que Draco es un hurón!- Dijo recostándose sobre el respaldo de la cama.

-OH…bueno…se me habrá escapado alguna vez- Rió la pelirroja. – Vamos, desayuna que tienes que cambiarte- Dijo emocionada – ¡Hay¡No puedo creer que te vallas a casar con Draco!-

-¡Y yo menos¡Es increíble! Mas aun que haya aceptado hacerlo de la forma muggle- Dijo Hermione abrazándose a sus piernas.-Será como yo siempre lo soñé…un vestido blanco, él esperándome en el altar…- Comentó con tono soñador.

-Mione- Dijo la pequeña Lily – Yo ya conseguí flores para tirar adelante tuyo– Dijo la pequeña sentándose al lado de Hermione

-¿De enserio¡Hay gracias mi amor¡¡se verán hermosas!!- Dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza a la niña.

-Bien niñas, vamonos, debemos dejar a Hermione que se bañe tranquila- Dijo Ginny cargando a las niñas – Hermione, ya te prepare la tina, es un detalle, costumbre de mi familia!- Dijo saliendo por la puerta. Hermione se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, descorrió las cortinas, recibiendo de lleno en su rostro los rayos del sol del mediodía. Hoy seria su día. El mejor de su vida. El que la uniría a Draco por el resto de su vida. Y nada, ni nadie podría arruinárselo.

Entró al baño y encontró la tina desprendiendo vapor, llena de pétalos de rosas de todos los colores y jazmines. Dejó su camisón a un lado y se sumergió dentro de ella, dejando que su nariz se llenara del exquisito aroma de las flores. Se recostó y dejo que su cuerpo se relaje, que su piel se impregne con el suave perfume de sus flores preferidas. Se casaba. Realizaba el sueño de su vida.

Draco. Quien lo diría. Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy. Hermione Jane Granger de Malfoy. Le sonaba tan perfecto, como si el destino les hubiera dado esos nombres para que suenen perfectos. Juntos. Juntos para siempre. El de ella. Ella de él. ¿Que seria de su vida en adelante¿Cuantos hijos tendrían? Por que si, no solo era su sueño, también el de él. Poder darse la prueba máxima de amor que puede existir. La vida misma. Formar un nuevo ser de ambos. Del amor. De la pasión. De la confianza. De la sinceridad. Más que nada del amor. Hermione cerró sus ojos y se sumergió en el agua perfumada…

…_Al menos nadie en Gryffindor tuvo que comprar su entrada al equipo…_

…_Nadie pidió tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia…_

…_eres una inmunda y maldita cucaracha…_

…_si te preguntas de donde proviene esa pestilencia, madre, es que una sangre sucia acaba de entrar a la tienda…_

Hermione salió del agua respirando profundamente, quien viese en un pensadero esa etapa de su vida, jamás se esperaría que ella algún día fuera a casarse con él. Se odiaban tanto, jamás se hablaban civilizadamente, y tuvo que ocurrir una tragedia para que eso sucediera. Tragedia que hoy en día Hermione comprendía que tuvo que suceder. Para ser feliz. Para tener una vida mejor. Tiró sus cabellos hacia atrás y se dejó hundir en el agua nuevamente.

…_Potter no se ve bien… ¿Eso que tiene va a salir?..._

…_Juro que nunca te voy a dejar sola, de la forma que sea, quiero estar siempre a tu lado…_

…¡_TU¡¡¡Pequeña…maldita¡¡Me hiciste creer que íbamos a morir¿Te volviste loca?..._

…_Lo juro…solo eso. Draco, te amo…solo a ti…_

…_Te amo, Hermione…_

… _Yo…yo te amo, Hermione…quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo…La pregunta es... ¿tu quieres?..._

Y habían pasado ocho meses desde aquella noche. ¡Ocho meses! No podía creer como había volado el tiempo. Salió de la tina y se envolvió en su bata, envolvió su cabello en una toalla y salio del baño.

-¡Una eternidad! Te tardaste una eternidad…pensé que te habías ahogado- le dijo Ginny, mientras hacia aparecer un kit de maquillaje.

-Lo siento Ginny… es que realmente me relajo el baño, hasta tuve recuerdos que pensé olvidados…ya sabes, de como Draco me trataba en Hogwarts…- Dijo la castaña sentándose al lado de su amiga.

-Si, lo se…es un hechizo, el olor de las flores hace que recuerdes las cosas buenas y malas, dejándote claro todo lo que paso, y permitirte arrepentirte… ¿Estas arrepentida de casarte con Draco?- Le preguntó la pelirroja.

-Ginny…yo…- Vaciló unos instantes…- No, jamás me arrepentiría…-

-¿Pero?- Le pregunto su amiga. Hermione suspiró profundamente y se acercó al espejo.

-Es que…toda mi vida creí que me casaría con Ronald…jamás me esperé esto…- Dijo con tono melancólico.

-¡Ah NO! Que me digas que no estas segura por algo concreto de Draco es una cosa, pero Herms, no por mi hermano…no lo merece…no te merece...- Dijo acercándose a la castaña.

-Pero Ginny…-

-¡Pero nada! Estamos hablando de mi hermano, el que se metió con Pansy parkinson…con la que tubo un hijo, que tu misma viste ¿Pensaste en eso antes de entristecerte en tu día?-

-Si, lo se…pero no estoy triste, es solo que me sorprenden los giros de la vida…y espero que hayan terminado…-

-y así será Hermione…hoy te casas, mañana están de viaje a una isla desierta de Indonesia, donde podrás rehacer tu vida con Draco. ¡Serán felices¡Ya lo veras!- Hermione abrazó fuertemente a su amiga. – ¡Merlín¡Mira que hora es! Arreglate…no es conveniente dejar al novio esperando más de lo debido...creerá que te arrepentiste.-

* * *

-¡Rayos!...¡Maldita sea!...¡diablos!-

-Son muchas maldiciones ¿No lo crees?- Rió Harry, mientras veía como Draco inútilmente intentaba arreglarse la corbata del traje.

-No se hacer esto sin magia…pásame la varita…- Le rogó el rubio.

-No, ya lo sabes, es tradición…si te quieres casar debes esforzarte, y creo que para ti no hay mayor esfuerzo que arreglarte para tu boda sin magia y sin ayuda.- Dijo Harry mostrándole su varita – Mira como lo hago yo…a ver si así puedes…- Harry le mostró como anudar correctamente la corbata, luego de veinte intentos fallidos, Draco lo logro. Había arreglado, con Hermione, de que ambos debían llevar a la vista algo rojo, simbolizando el amor y la pasión. Draco vestía un esmoquin negro, con la camisa blanca y zapatos de charol blancos y la corbata color carmín resaltaba en este.

-Bien, me pongo el saco y ya estamos…- Pero el sonido de las campanas del timbre les llamo la atención…- ¿Esperas a alguien Harry…?- Preguntó el rubio. Harry negó con la cabeza y fue a abrir la puerta de su casa. Draco se quedó solo en la habitación, mirándose al espejo, viendo de qué forma debía arreglarse el cabello. - ¿Que dices pequeño¿Como te gusta mas?- Le preguntó al pequeño James que estaba sentado en la cama jugando con un juego miniatura de Quidditch. Draco tiró su pelo hacia atrás y le puso gel.

-¡Nahh…parece que una vaca te pego un lengüetazo!- Le dijo el niño riendo…Draco entrecerró sus ojos, pues el se veía guapo con el pelo así…aunque hacia tiempo que no usaba su cabello así…se sentía tonto haciéndole caso a un pequeño de dos años, pero aun así fue hacia el baño y metió su cabeza debajo de la ducha, quitándose todo rastro de gel del pelo. Tomó una toalla y comenzó a frotarla sobre su pelo, para secarlo, cuando oyó una tormenta de gritos fuera de la puerta, seguida de un fuerte portazo, donde una morocha apareció echa un desastre. Tenía el cabello revuelto, los ojos hinchados y el maquillaje corrido por sus mejillas.

-¿Que crees que haces Parkinson?- Le siseó.

-¡Draco, lo siento…no la pude detener!- Dijo Harry entrando detrás de la chica.

-NO TE CASES- Le gritaba nerviosamente- ¡NO LO HAGAS…SABES QUE ESTAS HECHO SOLO PARA MI…DRAKI¡POR FAVOR!-

-Pansy, te lo dije una y mil veces, jamás volveré a estar contigo…-

-PERO TU HIJO…PIENSA EN…-

-¡NO! El no es mi hijo… ¡todo el mundo lo sabe!- Le gritó, haciendo que el pequeño james se asustara tanto que rompió en llanto. Draco se acercó al pequeño y lo abrazo, apoyando su cabecita sobre su pecho, procurando cubrirle los oídos.

-¡Parkinson, me haces el favor de irte ahora mismo!- Le dijo Harry apuntándole con su varita. La morocha le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Harry y luego a Draco.

-¡Juro…Malfoy¡Lo juro…si te casas, haré de tu vida un infierno!- Draco le sonrió burlonamente, mientras Harry la conducía fuera de la casa.

-¡Perra! No arruinaras mi día, ni mi vida…no lo harás…así tenga que matarte- Murmuró Draco soltando a James, quien se había tranquilizado. El rubio se acercó al espejo, mientras se peinaba con sus finos dedos su cabellera, dejando que esta cayera sobre su rostro.

* * *

-¡¡¡AAAA¡¡¡Estas hermosa!!!- Gritó alegremente su madre. Hermione salió de la habitación ya arreglada y lista para salir a la iglesia. El vestido era sencillo, pero fabuloso. Era un vestido blanco strapless con los bordes bordados en pedrería, debajo del busto tenia un lazo rojo, que terminaba en su espalda en un moño. El vestido era al cuerpo, pero al llegar a las caderas comenzaba a ensancharse, levemente, tapando sus pies por completos. En la espalda tenia un escote en V, cerrado en la parte superior por el lazo rojo, dejando un triangulo de piel y el vestido terminaba en una larga cola.

El cabello se lo ató en una especie de rodete, dejando varias mechas libres en la nuca y alrededor de su rostro. Y llevaba un velo que cubría la parte de atrás, hasta su cola y adelante hasta el comienzo del busto.

Ginny y la madre de Hermione, le ayudaron a bajar las escaleras que daban a la sala, donde su padre, al terminar de bajar, le dio un fuerte abrazo y la miro emocionado.

-Más le vale a aquel que no te haga daño- Dijo su padre.

-Se que no lo hará. Se que seremos felices- Dijo Hermione contendiendo las lagrimas.

-Mi niñita se va a casar. ¡No lo puedo creer!- Sollozaba su madre.

-Jane, cariño…ya…nuestra hija ya creció…es el momento que esperamos toda nuestra vida…mejor vamos que llegaremos tarde.- Afuera les esperaba una limusina blanca, con arreglos florales en el techo. No tuvieron que viajar mucho tiempo, ya que la iglesia quedaba cerca de su casa.

No había nadie en la calle, Hermione sabia que ya todos estarían dentro de la iglesia. Sus manos comenzaron a temblarle y el corazón parecía que saldría disparado de su pecho. Esta nerviosa. Estaba ansiosa. Estaba feliz. Estaba tomada del brazo de su padre frente a las enormes puertas de la iglesia. Respiro profundamente y le lanzo una mirada a su padre, diciéndole que estaba lista para entrar.

La música que suele anunciar la entrada de la novia fue diferente, Cirse y Lily caminaron delante de Hermione. Cirse llevaba una canastita con flores que las tiraba alegremente por todo el pasillo, sonriendo y saludando a toda la gente. Lily llevaba una cajita blanca con los anillos, ella también se notaba alegre, pero caminaba con la cabeza agachada, mirando disimuladamente a sus lados ruborizándose cada vez que escuchaba a alguien decir lo hermosa que se veía o lo tierna que era.

Fue el turno de Hermione, tomada del brazo de su padre comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia el altar, Hermione no podía evitar mirar a sus lados y saludar a la gente. Hasta que fijó su vista en el altar. Allí estaba Draco, mirándola dulcemente, obviamente deslumbrado y emocionado. Sin darse cuenta estaban uno frente al otro. Draco saludó al padre de Hermione y luego tomo la mano de la castaña.

-Estas bellísima- Le susurró el rubio. Hermione le respondió con una sonrisa. – No puedo esperar a que estemos solos. – Hermione le lanzó una mirada entre divertida y molesta.

-Draco…estamos en una iglesia…compórtate- Alcanzo a decirle, pero el cura comenzó con la ceremonia. Del lado izquierdo se encontraba toda la familia de Hermione y la familia Weasley. Del otro lado estaban todos sus compañeros de Hogwarts y del trabajo. Obviamente no había sido invitada la familia de Draco, por la obvia razón de que lo habían rechazado cuando se enteraron que se casaría con una hija de muggles. La ceremonia trascurrió rápidamente, hasta llegar al momento de los anillos. Ambos, obviamente, aceptaron compartir sus vidas, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe.

-Si hay alguien que se oponga que hable ahora o calle para siempre.- Hermione contuvo la respiración unos segundos, mientras Draco le sonreía confiadamente y movió sus ojos hacia una cierta dirección, que Hermione interpreto como que era a su espalda. Hermione giro levemente su cabeza y su vista se fijo en Blaise, quien se había puesto de pie, mirando a las personas amenazadoramente, con su cara de "Si hablas te mato" Quizás así nadie le arruinaría el día. Aunque en realidad no sabia de nadie que quisiera atentar contra su felicidad. – Entonces los declaro marido y mujer…- Hermione le lanzo una mirada alegre a Draco al escuchar las palabras _"Marido y Mujer"_ - ¿Que espera joven? Puede besar a la novia. Draco se acerco a Hermione y levanto el velo que cubría su rostro.

-Hola señora Malfoy…- Susurró acercándose a sus labios. Hermione entrecerró sus ojos sonriente cuando…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Se escuchó gritar desde la entrada de la Iglesia. Hermione, aun con su rostro entre las manos de Draco, giro su cabeza, temiendo que la visión corroborase la voz que había escuchado, temiendo que fuera realidad.

Y si allí estaba, entremedio de las puertas abiertas.

Sentía que las lágrimas comenzaban a desbordar de sus ojos.

-Draco – Susurró – estoy loca…estoy volviéndome loca- Sollozó aferrándose al pecho del rubio, quien también tenia su vista fija en la entrada.

-No…amor…es…allí esta…todos ven lo mismo que tu ves…todos … ¿Es…?- Murmuraba el rubio, pero a diferencia de Hermione en su voz notaba furia y temor. Temor de perderla.

-…Ron- Murmuró Hermione.

* * *


	19. Te amo solo a ti

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares, hechizos (excepto algunos, que invente yo)...etc...Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. **

**Gi**

* * *

Su visión comenzó a nublarse y el suelo desapareció debajo de sus pies, Draco reacciono a tiempo antes de que cayera al suelo. Hermione alzó su rostro, buscando los ojos de Draco. Su mirada ya no era la que hacia momentos demostraba alegría, ahora se notaba temor y desconcierto en sus ojos. 

-Dime…dime que lo soñé…- Hermione al no obtener respuesta por parte de Draco, giró su cabeza hacia la entrada. Ron estaba allí parado. No se veía igual que hacia cuatro años, ahora tenia el cabello mas largo atado en una cola de caballo, tenia la barba en forma de candado rodeando su boca y estaba aun mas alto de lo que era.

El pelirrojo, que hasta ahora había permanecido de pie en medio del pasillo, comenzó a caminar hacia el altar, dejando a su paso a la gente murmurando. Los señores Weasley se quedaron con el corazón en la boca, viendo como su hijo, al que le habían llorado su muerte, caminaba delante de ellos, sin importarle nada, ni nadie. Caminaba firmemente con la vista fija en una sola persona.

Hermione.

Harry pasó por delante de su esposa, quien sostenía en brazos al pequeño james mirando aterrada a su hermano, se acercó a el pelirrojo, y le detuvo el paso abrazándole.

-Ron ¿Como es que tu estas…?- balbucó el ojiverde, aun sorprendido.

-No me hables- le dijo Ron apartándolo de él -…como dejaste que Hermione…- Ron desvió sus ojos azules del Harry y miro a Hermione tristemente – Dime que no te casaste…dime que llegue a tiempo…- le rogó. Hermione se quedo congelada. No podía ser, realmente estaba vivo, y definitivamente ella no estaba soñando.

-Ron…no tienes derecho a preguntar eso…siguió con su vida…todos lo hicimos…- dijo el ojiverde elevando el tono de su voz, mientras impedía que Ron se acercara a la castaña.

-¡DEJASTE QUE SE CASARA CON ESE!- gritó el pelirrojo empujando a Harry al suelo. – ¡CREI QUE ERAS MI AMIGO!-

-¡WEASLEY ESTABAS MUERTO!- Le grito Draco acercándose amenazadoramente al ojiazul.

-Claro…si me olvidaba que tu plan salio a la perfección…salvo por un detalle Malfoy…deberías haberme matado realmente… ¿Acaso no sabes lo idiota que es Pansy…?- Ron se acercó a Hermione y se arrodilló a su lado, lentamente alzo una mano para acariciar la mejilla de la castaña, pero esta se corrió hacia atrás.

-No me toques… ¿como te atreves?- le rugió Hermione, mirándolo con odio y a la vez tristeza. ¿Por que tubo que aparecer hoy y arruinarlo todo?

-¿No lo ves Hermione? Nos tendieron una trampa…sabotearon nuestra felicidad…la vida que siempre planeamos…- le dijo apretando entre sus manos la suave tela de la cola del vestido de Hermione – este día tendría que haber sido nuestro…fue todo una trampa…Hermione…-

- Que mierda dices…- Murmuró Draco furiosamente, arrastrando cada una de sus palabras.

-El y Pansy, Hermione…- Le dijo señalando a Draco, a quien Harry hacia fuerza para detenerlo, ya que el rubio quería lanzarse a matar a Ron, sin importarle nada - nos tendieron una trampa…Solo ellos me vieron "morir"… ¿No te das cuenta?-

-No…no te creo… ¿como es que no apareciste estos años?- preguntó mientras sostenía su cabeza, todo le daba vueltas. La explicación de Harry y Draco sobre lo ocurrido aquellos cuatro meses, la vez que Pansy salio de la oficina de Draco con el niño. Con el hijo que el había tenido con Pansy – ¡¡¡tuviste un hijo con ella!!!- dijo sollozando.

-Si…lo tuve…no por que quisiera…usaron una poción de amor…todo este tiempo…-

-¿Ron que dices?- dijo Harry.

-Weasley, vete ahora mismo antes de que… ¡Deja de decirle estupideces a MI esposa, para justificar tus errores!- dijo Draco apuntándole a la garganta con su varita, cuando pudo zafarse de Harry. El recinto estalló en murmullos y algunos gritos. Nadie podía escuchar que era lo que sucedía. Nadia sabía que era lo que en realidad había sucedido. Todo el mundo creía que Ron había muerto valientemente amando hasta el último suspiro a Hermione. Ella misma así lo quiso, no quería quedar como Hermione-la pobre infeliz ¿Que pensarían ahora que había vuelto¿A quien apoyarían?

Ron miró nuevamente a Hermione y sus ojos se enfocaron el hombre que estaba de pie a su lado, aquel que le robaba a la mujer de su vida, a su mujer. El pelirrojo rápidamente se puso de pie mirando fijamente a Draco, quien debía alzar levememente su vista ya que era un poco mas alto que el. El rubio no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, atento a cualquier movimiento que este hiciera. Había vuelto…y había vuelto para quitarle a Hermione…a su Hermione.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la iglesia ahogo un grito, conforme a uno de los hombres recibía una trompada en la nariz. Hermione miró a su esposo con el puño aun cerrado, nunca lo había visto tan furioso como ahora seguramente estaba, nunca lo había visto golpear a nadie.

- Draco…te lo ruego…deja a mi pequeño…- le pidió Molly apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del rubio. Draco miró a la mujer, quien con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas parecía rogarle que le permitiera volver a la vida a su hijo.

-Si quieres que siga con vida…sacalo ahora mismo de mi vista- La señora Weasley se acerco a su hijo y lo abrazó, al mismo tiempo que intentaba alejarlo de allí.

-Si mama…estoy bien, déjame que Hermione tiene que saber la verdad.- _¿la verdad? La verdad ¿Cual era la verdad¿Quien mentía? Aun si hubiese sido un plan para separarla de Ron… ¿por que? Para quedarse con ella obviamente…pero Draco no era capaz de hacer algo tan bajo…Parkinson si lo era…y seguro que cuando Draco la dejo planeo todo, hasta inculparlo a Draco. Si no había otra respuesta lógica ¿Por que haría esto Draco? No ganaba nada… ¿O si?_

-Vete Ron…- le pidió Hermione mientras se ponía de pie con la ayuda de Draco – No tenias derecho…no lo tenias…era el día mas feliz de mi vida…¡Y LO ARRUINASTE!- Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las manos llorando desconsoladamente.

-Hermione…calmate…- le susurró dulcemente Draco. Hermione se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas y miró los grises ojos del joven. _¿Habría sido capaz? _Levantó su vestido y salió corriendo de la iglesia. Sentía que el mundo se derrumba a su paso. Planeó tanto este día, y termino así, Por que después de esto no cabía festejar nada, no tenia cabeza, solo quería escapar de allí, de las peguntas, de la gente, de sus amigos y de Draco.

Si de el también, aun le daba vuelta en la cabeza lo que Ron le había dicho. Y de Ron, más que nada quería escapar de Ron, de su pasado. Corrió por las calles, sin importarle que golpeara gente a su paso o que se le enganchara el vestido en cada arbusto o reja de las veredas. Corrió sin importarle que Draco la llamara desesperadamente miles de veces, sin hacerle caso a Harry y Ginny que intentaron detenerla.

Escapó de todo y de todos. La gente la miraba sorprendía y la señalaban. El inmaculado vestido de novia estaba desgarrado y embarrado en el dobladillo. Su tocado deshecho, con el velo colgando a punto de caerse. Descalza, puesto que había perdido los zapatos en su escape, y la cara bañada en lágrimas negras.

Llegó a donde había comenzado su nueva vida. Miró la puerta de rejas y entró. Caminó por los pasillos donde estaba los predios con cruces y lapidas, hasta que encontró la que buscaba, la de su hijo. Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el frío mármol. No quería sentir, no quería pensar. Solo necesitaba llorar.

* * *

Harry y Ginny estaban sentados en la casa de Draco y Hermione, esperando alguna noticia de ella, y vigilando que Draco no cometiera ninguna locura. Los señores Weasley se llevaron a sus hijos, así ellos podrían estar tranquilos y pasar la noche allí, esperando que Hermione volviera. Sin embargo habían pasado más de 12 horas y no sabían nada de la castaña, no tenían ni la menor idea de donde podría encontrarse, ni si estaría bien. Draco se había encerrado en su habitación, y por lo que Ginny y Harry podrían escuchar estaba descargando tensiones, rompiendo todo a su paso.

-Harry ¿Tu crees…que sea verdad? Ya sabes, lo que dijo Ron – Preguntó la pelirroja mirando el fuego de la chimenea que estaba consumiéndose lentamente

-No…no se que creer Ginny…si fuera verdad ¿Por que Draco haría algo así?- Murmuró el ojiverde, temiendo que Draco les escuchase y malinterpretase las cosas- no tiene sentido, simplemente no lo tiene…Si fuera una especie de venganza…no creo que sea capaz de llegar tan lejos y ahora estar destrozando todo en su habitación-

-Quizás lo hace por que su plan se arruino.-

-¿Y va a llorar con tal desesperación solo por que su plan de arruinarle la vida a Hermione no salio como lo esperaba?-

-Quizás tienes razón…pero es que Ron seria incapaz de mentir…-

-Ginny…yo creí que tu hermano era la persona mas sincera del mundo…hasta que lo vi acostándose con Parkinson…-

-Lo se… ¿Será que Ron y esa son los que tramaron todo esto?- vaciló la mujer.

-Yo…de Parkinson me espero todo…antes de salir camino a la iglesia, entró a nuestra casa – Dijo dejando extremadamente sorprendida a Ginny - y amenazó a Draco con hacerle la vida un infierno si se casaba con Hermione…pero ¿Ron pudo haber cambiado tanto?- se preguntó mas a si mismo que a su mujer. Harry volteó su cabeza hacia la escalera, hacia varios minutos que no se sentían ruidos, no sabia si preocuparse o relajarse. Una puerta se abrió en el piso de arriba, y Harry vio como Draco bajaba lentamente.

Tenía los ojos hinchados y estaba más pálido que lo normal, la camisa blanca fuera del pantalón casi desabotonado y sin la corbata y la expresión de ser el hombre más infeliz de todo el mundo, y realmente se sentía así. No sabia como reaccionaria Hermione, donde estaría, con quien estaría. ¿Estaría con Weasley¿Seguiría amándolo¿Creería que su amor era tan sincero con el de ella?

-Draco… ¿te puedo servir algo?- preguntó Ginny levantándose del sillón.

-Cianuro…- Dijo dejándose caer en el sillón. Ginny se acercó a una mesa que había aun lado del sofá y le sirvió un vaso de Wisky escocés.

-Oye, Draco…ella te ama…- dijo entregándole la copa.

-Arruino…nuestro día…y ni siquiera se donde esta Hermione– dijo mientras unas lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. La tormenta que hacia tiempo había comenzado, parecía tomar mas fuerza a cada momento. La lluvia prácticamente no dejaba ver tras ella. – No se si esta bien, si le ocurrió algo…no lo se Harry…no lo se…y no se que hacer…-

* * *

-Ron…hijo ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices? Draco no parece ser capaz de hacer algo así…el siempre cuido de Hermione…- Dijo Molly, mientras acariciaba los cabellos del pelirrojo, que se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo con su cabeza apoyado sobre las piernas de su madre, quien estaba sentada en uno de los sillones.

-Mama, es obvio…Parkinson y Malfoy siempre estuvieron juntos…no se por que lo hicieron…pero se que fueron ellos…- Aun se encontraba confundido con todo lo ocurrido, algunos flashes pasaban con su mente, pero no podía hilar nada. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos

_Flash Back_

_Ron estaba recostado en su cama de la precaria pensión donde se escondían. La Orden había protegido a Parkinson, Zabinni y a Malfoy. Habían caído atrapados luego de una redada de aurores y habían sido puestos a confesar bajo Veritaserum. Aparentemente decían la verdad, ninguno de ellos tenía planes de entrar por propia voluntad a servir a Voldemort._

_Estaba quedándose dormido cuándo alguien abrió la puerta y entro. Ron tomó su varita y encendió una tenue luz, cuan grande fue su sorpresa al ver quien se encontraba sentada a su lado_

_-¿Que quieres Parkinson?- Dijo tomando un poco de agua que había en la mesa de luz que tenia al lado de su cama. Siempre tenía una botella, por si a la noche le entraban ganas de beber algo._

_-Yo…solo- Balbuceó la morocha mientras tomaba el rostro de Ron entre sus manos y besaba frenéticamente sus labios. Lo que pasó a continuación Ron no encontró una explicación lógica, simplemente se acostó con ella, sin razón alguna. En parte la deseaba, no sabía por que, pero la deseaba, la amaba con locura. ¿Acaso era eso posible¿Amar a alguien que odiaste toda tu vida de un minuto al otro? _

_Al día siguiente despertó sintiéndose culpable por estar con Hermione y Pansy a la vez. Decidió que tan pronto volvieran a la madriguera hablaría con Hermione y le diría que realmente amaba a Pansy. Era una locura, pero aquella joven lo había "embrujado" y el lo sabia, solo que no podía luchar contra, ni evitar ese sentimientos. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Algo tuvo que haber sucedido en esos días…algo que fue la causa de todo lo que su madre le contó…Hoy se había despertado, sintiéndose mareado, sabía que algo no andaba bien. Miró a un lado de su cama y se encontró con la morocha. Comenzó a preguntarle que había sucedido, donde estaban todos sus amigos…le tomó bastante tiempo y reiteradas negaciones de tomar algo que la mujer le ofrecía constantemente.

Hasta que Pansy, le contó todo…desde que ella le administro una fuerte poción de amor a la botella de agua que el siempre tenia en su mesita de luz, y que le administraba periódicamente, hasta que Hermione se casaría ese día con Draco, el cual le había ayudado a separarlos. Según lo que la morocha le contó, Draco siempre odio al trío, y aquella vez que Hermione le golpeó, en tercer año, juro que algún día iba a buscar la forma de vengarse de ella. Y romper con todas las ilusiones de la joven seria el plan perfecto. Pero mayor fué la sorpresa del pelirrojo al ver entrar a la habitación a un pequeño niño.

Se vistió con lo primero que vio a su alcance y salió corriendo hacia la madriguera, donde no vio a nadie. Revolvió su casa hasta que encontró una tarjeta de invitación, la de la boda de Hermione. Buscó en ella la dirección de la iglesia Muggle y salio corriendo hacia allí.

Un golpe en la puerta lo devolvió a la realidad, se puso de pie y abrió. Frente a el se encontraba Hermione, estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. Ron se apartó para dejarla entrar, estaba temblando y quizás no solo de frío. La castaña entró fijando su mirada al piso de madera de la madriguera. Molly al ver de quien se trataba se puso de pie.

-¡Merlín¡Niña…mira nada mas como estas!- Dijo poniendo sobre sus hombros una manta. – Ven que le avisamos a Draco que estas aquí.- Dijo guiándola hacia la chimenea.

-No- Molly se detuvo y la miró preocupada – No le avise…por favor…no aun…necesito…necesito hablar con Ron…-

-Hija…el pobre esta muriéndose de la angustia por que no sabe nada de ti…-

-lo se…yo también quiero verlo…pero realmente necesito hablar con su hijo…solo…- respiró profundamente – solo espere a que termine de hablar…luego iré…- Dijo la castaña mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo

-¡Ha no…pero así no…estas empapada y te enfermaras! Primero te vienes conmigo a cambiarte y a tomar una ducha caliente…- Hermione sentía como era prácticamente arrastrada escaleras arriba.

-Pero…- replicó pero una suave voz le interrumpió.

-Hazle caso Mione…- dijo Ron a los pies de las escaleras. Hermione se volteó – luego hablamos…- Hermione no quitó su vista de él mientras era arrastrada hacia el baño.

Luego de una calida ducha, que en parte le devolvió las fuerzas y calmo los espasmos que tenía a causa del frío, la señora Weasley le pasó un viejo pulóver de lana con una _R_ bordada en el y unos joggin grises. Hermione como pudo se ató el cabello en una cola de cabello y bajo rápidamente a la sala. Debía terminar con los misterios de una vez por todas. Ron estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, acercando sus manos al fuego. Cuando notó la presencia de la castaña.

-Hermione…yo…- Comenzó el pelirrojo. Hermione le dió la vuelta a uno de los sillones y se sentó en el mas alejado que podía. Ron caminó lentamente y se arrodilló frente a ella. – Te juro que lo siento…como podía saberlo…-

-¿Saber que¿Que yo me enteraría de tu romance con Parkinson?- Le dijo mirándolo con odio y bronca.

-Hermione…no…no se como decirte cuanto me arrepiento de eso…es que…-

-A ver con que excusa estupida me sales…- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No tengo ninguna – Contestó el pelirrojo agachando su cabeza, escondiendo la vergüenza y la tristeza que sentía – pero no estuve todos estos años con ella por que quise…¡¡me embrujo!!-

-Hay por favor Ron…estas grandecito para esa excusa ¿No te parece?-

-No…es verdad, me dio una poción de amor, ella misma me lo dijo…que todos los días me la daba…durante estos años…Tu bien sabes que es imposible resistirse a esa poción, uno pierde noción de quien es y lo que hace – Dijo mirándola con los ojos vidriosos

-Supongamos que te creo…aun así no tienes perdón por haberte acostado con esa…ahí no estabas bajo ningún hechizo…-

-Tienes razón Mione…pero enriéndeme…fueron cuatro meses…y soy hombre--- Hermione le cruzo la cara de una cachetada, dejando su palma marcada en la blanca piel del joven, que instintivamente se llevo la mano al lugar del golpe – Si, me lo merezco.-

-¡Tu eres hombre¿Y que mierda me importa? Yo me quede aquí, sola…embarazada…Ron…mientras vos te revolcabas con aquella perra…- Ron la miraba sorprendido y con una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿A que se debe esa cara de idiota?- le preguntó enfadada por la expresión de su rostro…ni que le estuviera dando el mejor regalo de su vida…

-¿Tu…Nosotros…Tuvimos un hijo¡Merlín! Hermione… ¿Por que mi madre no me lo dijo? – Dijo emocionadamente mientras se abrazaba al vientre de la castaña -¿Donde esta?- Hermione, quien se había quedado dura ante el gesto del pelirrojo, apoyó suavemente sus manos sobre la cabeza del hombre. Había soñado durante tantos años con tenerlo a su lado, y ahora estaba allí junto a ella. Las lagrimas nuevamente comenzaban a abandonar sus ojos, mientras pausadamente, debido a su angustia, le respondía;

-Donde estuvo siempre…durante casi cinco años…-

-¿Donde?- preguntó ansioso el pelirrojo, tomando el rostro de la castaña entre sus grandes manos.

-En el cementerio, Ron…- le respondió viendo como la expresión del pelirrojo lentamente se contorsionaba en una mueca de dolor.

-Nunca nació…¡todo por tu culpa!-

-¿Como?- empalideció Ron, no podía creerse lo que oía.

-No hablemos de eso…ya no mas…fue muy duro…-

-pero…-

-Ya basta ¿por que te empeñas en lastimarme? – Hermione se puso de pie y se acercó a la chimenea, donde se quedó mirando fijamente el fuego, mientras un incomodo silencio reinaba en la sala. Hasta que Ron decidió cortarlo minutos mas tarde.

-Hermione… ¿Por que con Malfoy? De todas las personas de este mundo ¿Por que con el?-

-¿Por que?...por que el nunca me traicionaría como lo hiciste – dijo suspirando profundamente– Y no digas nada…no me creo esa de que el planeo junto con Parkinson alejarnos…-

-Hermione…yo aun te amo…siempre te ame…- Dijo aproximándose a la castaña. – Siempre te lleve en mi corazón…- le susurró antes de tomar bruscamente su rostro y besarla.

Hermione hizo toda la fuerza posible para evitarlo, pero no pudo. Simplemente se dejo besar. No sabia por que, pero sentía su cuerpo estremecerse bajo esa caricia, solo sentía ganas de dejarse abrazar por la calidez de ese beso. Pero aun así, por más bien que se sintiera, por más suave y dulce que fuera aquel beso, el recuerdo de otro amor le hizo detenerse. Por mucho que lo hubiese extrañado, llorado y odiado, ella amaba a otro. Hermione amaba a Draco…y eso nadie lo podría cambiar. Hermione lentamente apoyo sus manos sobre el pecho del pelirrojo y lo aparto lejos de ella.

-No…nunca te atrevas a tocarme…no te quiero cerca…jamás. No se que se te dio por aparecer ahora…pero no vuelvas a tocarme nunca ¿me oíste?…NUNCA- le gritó mientras salía corriendo hacia la cocina, donde la señora Weasley la abrazo fuertemente.

-No llores mas…Cariño…se que te lastimo, pero piensa en tu futuro…piensa en tu marido.- Hermione no había dejado de pensar en el…seguramente estaría furioso con ella – Por que no vas a tu casa, debe estar caminando por las paredes sin saber nada de ti- Hermione se soltó del abrazo y salió disparada de la madriguera. Finalmente había decidido que hacer con su vida, con Ron y con Draco…y con el iría a hablar ahora mismo.

* * *

-¿Que hora es?- preguntó Draco mientras volvía a ir hacia la puerta de entrada. Cada media hora salía a la vereda para verificar si Hermione estaría llegando. La lluvia aun no había cesado, pero no le importaba, aun así salio, esperando esta vez ver a Hermione.

Ya llevaba mas de diez minutos parado en la puerta, sin importarle que la lluvia lo empapara completamente, cuando divisó una silueta asomarse por la esquina. Avanzó dos pasos hacia la persona y no pudo evitar salir disparado hasta detenerse frente a ella.

- Hermione…- La castaña también estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, pero sus grises ojos repararon en el suéter que llevaba puesto. Era inconfundible, nadie mas que el tenia suéteres con su inicial bordada. Había estado con el y solo Merlín sabe que pudo haber ocurrido.

Solo necesitó ver a sus ojos para saber que el no seria capaz de lastimarla. La amaba y eso lo notaba. Su pasado había vuelto para poner su mundo de cabeza, pero ella debía ser fuerte y no permitirlo. Sabia que de ahora en mas tendrían que ser fuertes, ya que ni Ron ni Pansy se conformarían con verlos juntos, no sin intentar separarlos las veces que fuera necesarias…pero ella lo amaba, y seria capaz de enfrentarse a la misma parca por estar con el, por hacerle saber cuanto lo necesitaba.

- Dime algo…- le habló nuevamente el rubio, ya con el corazón en su mano de tanto esperar que la castaña le diera algún tipo de respuesta. De repente Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos. Draco, que se había quedado sin aire, reaccionó y la abrazó fuertemente contra el. – Yo…-

-No digas nada, Draco…solo abrázame…-

Así permanecieron sin contar el tiempo ni importarles que la lluvia golpeara sus cuerpos con fuerza. Solo necesitaban estar juntos, no importaba donde ni como, mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro todo estaría bien. Sin el no había ni presente ni futuro, ahora sabia que no podría vivir sin el. Ron pertenecía a su pasado, era un recuerdo…y no podía dejar que un simple recuerdo de un viejo amor destrozara el nuevo y el futuro.

- Te amo, Draco…- le susurró antes de juntar sus labios con los de el, mientras la lluvia era testigo del amor que los unía.

* * *

Con el tiempo Ron comenzó a obtener la confianza, de sus amigos y familiares, que había perdido. Sus padres y hermanos estaban felices de tenerlo nuevamente junto a ellos, y Harry también.

Draco no le había preguntado a Hermione que fue lo que sucedió en esas horas que ella no pareció, el día de su boda. No quería saberlo, sabía que era cosa de ella, y que si realmente lo amaba no dudaría de su palabra.

Las navidades habían llegado nuevamente, era un día donde todos se juntarían para pensar únicamente en las cosas buenas. Hermione y Draco habían sido invitados a pasarlas en la Madriguera, lo cual trajo muchas discusiones entre los dos, pero con los días Draco se fue ablandando y accedió a ir, pero solo por no dejar sola a su mujer con aquel pelirrojo.

* * *


	20. Trampas

-¿No crees que no estamos pasando?-

-Para nada…ellos se lo buscaron…-

-¿Cuanto tomara?-

-Un mes…solo dame un mes y todo volvera a ser como antes…-

* * *

-Hermione…vamos llevas mas de una hora ahi dentro…¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto Draco desde el otro lado de la puerta. La castaña llevaba mas de una hora encerrada en el baño, dando la excusa de que se estaba arreglando. Al principio fue asi, pero la ultima media hora la paso mirando su cuerpo en el espejo. El ultimo mes habia tenido varios episodios de desmayos y mareos, a Draco solo le decia que estaba bien, que sucedia pasarle eso. En parte queria creerselo, no queria ilusionarse con lo que podia significar. Pero ahora tenia la certeza, esa tarde habia ido a una farmacia muggle y habia comprado un test de embarazo. –Hermione…sal por favor…!- la castaña se sonrio y paso su mano nuevamente por su vientre. ¿Que le diria¿estaria tan feliz como ella lo estaba? Lentamente abrio la puerta sosteniendo en su mano derecha el test. - ¿Que sucede?- le pregunto al percibir el nerviosismo de su esposa.

-yo…-dijo extendiendole el test. Draco lo miro detenidamente, era como un pequeño lapiz rosado, y tenia una especie de capuchón y sobre este habia dos circulos, atravesados, cada uno, por una linea celestes.

-¿Tardaste tanto por un lapiz?- le dijo entre confundido y enfadado, odiaba llegar tarde a donde se le citaba.

-¿No tienes idea de lo que es?- le pregunto, Hermione suponia que tambien en el mundo magico deberian existir esos test caseros…aparentemente no. – Es…es un test de embarazo – Draco miro nuevamente el test y luego a la castaña con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Tu¿Yo¿Nosotros?- balbuceo recostandose contra la pared. Hermione le sonrio y por primera vez pudo ver los grises ojos del rubio llenos de lagrimas.

Draco tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo en la fiesta por no gritar a los cuatro vientos que iba a ser padre. Pero Hermione asi se lo habia pedido y no le fallaria, ya que segun sus creencias muggles era de mala suerte contar del embarazo antes de los tres meses del mismo. Asi que por intentar seguir sus costumbres se cayo, pero en ningun momento dejo de ver a los hijos de Harry, imaginandose como seria el suyo.

Lo veia igual a el, con sus ojos grises y sus rubios cabellos, quizas con el tono de piel dorado como su madre, últimamente odiaba verse tan paliducho. Seria un Malfoy, digno de llevar con orgullo su apellido, seria la primer generacion nacida de la mezcla de sangres y por Merlin que llevaria eso con orgullo!

Si era una niña no podia resistir la idea que fuera una pequeña Hermione, aunque con ojos como los de su madre no se veria nada mal…en esos momentos pasaba jamas jugando a pégarle en la cola a sus hermanas…realmente deberia cuidar a su hija de el…si a esta edad ya empezaba asi…En cambio su hijo debia ser asi…le enseñaria todo sobre Quidditch, pociones y hasta como ser un dios entre las mujeres.

* * *

-Llego la hora-

-No estoy seguro de querer hacerlo…-

-LO HARAS! Imbecil! Veras como todo sale bien…solo recuerda tomarla a cada hora, y recuerda poner esto en su vaso antes de que se duerma…y podras dormir ocho horas en paz…pero al despertar te vuelkves a tomar esto! –

-y si me descubre-

-No lo hara! Eso depende de que no seas tan estupido!-

* * *

-¿Realmente tienes que ir?- le pregunto dejando notar su tristeza en su voz. Draco apoyo su maletin en el suelo y se acerco a abrazarla.

-Lo se, Hermione…pero sabes que tengo que ir…ademas seran solo veinte dias…- dijo besando los rizos de la castaña.

-¿Veinte? Merlin¿No pueden ser menos?- rezongo alejandose de su abrazo. Draco resoplo molesto. Ya lo habian hablado miles de veces, el debia hacer ese viaje de negocios. – Sabes que tengo miedo…Hace tiempo que no tenemos noticias ni de Ron ni de Pansy…no me creo que se hayan ido para dejarnos la vida que deseamos asi de facil…- Tenia razon, el tampoco se podia creer que estubieran tan tranquilitos, mas que nada Parkinson…ella le habia jurado que haria de su vida un infierno…

-Hermione…juro…mirame- le pidio alzando su rostro con su mano – juro que en cuanto pueda volvere…Blaise me prometio pasar algunos dias por aqui para ver como estas…-

-Lo se…Harry y Ginny prometieron lo mismo…pero aun asi no temo por mi…temo por ti…¿que tal si esto de la reunion es una farsa?- le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Hermiones…no te pongas asi…es una reunionq ue mi empresa concreto…no va a sucederme nada…- Luego de despedise Hermione vio tristemente como Draco desaparecia tras la esquina de su calle. Serian unos largos veinte dias…

Extrañaba tanto a Draco, ya llevaba 21 dias de viaje. Por suerte ya mañana volveria. Esa mañana le habia enviado una carta diciendo que en la madrugada llegaria. Realmente se preocupaba por el, y notaba que su hijo tambien estaba intranquilo.

Antes de sentarse en la sala, tomo un pote de helado de la heladera y se sento en uno de los sofas, reclinando sus pies sobre la mesa de cafe. Se desabrocho el jardinero, dejando libre su pequeña panza de casi tres meses, ahora comenzaba a notarse, sabia que pronto deberia contarselo a todos, y encendio la televisión. Estaba quedandose dormida cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¿Quien es?- pregunto acercandose a la puerta.

-Soy yo – tosio la persona – Draco…- Hermione se quedo pensando unos segundos. Era el…solo que llegaba mas temprano de lo esperado. Hermione abrio la puerta. Un hombre estaba parado delante de ella, cubierto por una capa negra, para protegerse de la lluvia. Hermione lo reconocio enseguida y se lanzo a sus brazos.

-¿Que haces aqui? – Dijo tomando su capa y dejandolo entrar.

-Bueno…aqui vivo ¿no? Con mi esposa…- Dijo dandole un beso en los labios.

- no te olvides de tu hijo…o hija…- Draco la miro sorprendido y empalidecio un poco mas.

-¿Hijo¿Yo¿Tu?- balbuceo.

-Draco¿ya te olvidaste de nosotros?- dijo fingiendo un puchero.

-No…no…claro que no…es que…no me acostumbre, aun!- Dijo apoyando su mano sobre la pequeña panza de la castaña.

-Dijiste que vendrias mañana, a la madrugada- Dijo Hermione.

-Si…es que – dudo por un instante – queria sorprenderte ¿lo hice?-

-si que lo hiciste…te necesitaba tanto!- Dijo Hermione mientras besaba cariñosamente a su marido. – te extrañe tanto, Draco!- El rubio le correspondio el beso, y atrapo a la joven contra la pared del pasillo de su casa. –Nunca mas me dejes sola!- Draco la besaba fervientemente, Hermione sabia que una vez que empezaba no se detenria, y eso le gustaba.

Draco la levanto y la cargo en sus brazos.

-Draco! Es la otra puerta…- Rio Hermione al ver que el rubio la llevaba al escritorio. - ¿O no ibas a la habitación?- se contesto sonrosandose.

-Eee…no pero pensandolo mejor…extraño mi cama…- Draco dejo caer suavemente a la castaña en la acolchada cama, pero cuando se reclinaba sobre ella para besarla, llevo sus manos a su estomago y se doblo en dos.

-¿Draco¿Que sucede?- pregunto Hermione preocupada.

-Nada, creo que la comida del avion me cayo mal…voy un segundo al baño…- Hermione se quedo recostada en la cama, eserando a que Draco saliera del baño. Pasaron pocos minutos y el rubio volvio, sin su camisa.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- El rubio se reclino sobre ella y nego con su cabeza. - ¿te atraigo algo¿Quieres algo? – draco aproximo sus labios al oido de la chica y suspiro.

-a ti…te necesito Mione…- Hermione se quedo sorprendida al escuchar ese sobrenombre, hacia tiemp oque nadie se lo decia.

-¿Mione?- pregunto apartandolo hacia un lado de la cama.

-¿No te gusta? Me parecio dulce…Mione…-dijo recostandose a su lado.

-En realidad…si, pero hacia tiempo que alguien me llamaba asi…-

-¿a si¿Quien te llamaba asi?-

-Sabes bien quien…y si lo nombro comenzaras a preguntarme si aun lo extraño y si aun lo amo, y cosas por el estilo…-

-¿Y es asi?- Hermione tomo la almohada que tenia detras de su cabeza y comenzo a pegarle al rubio con ella.

- sabes que no es asi! – Aprovechando que DRaco no podia ver bien, a causa de los almohadonazos, la castaña se sento sobre su pecho, con sus piernas a los costados. – sabes que eres el unico hombre en mi vida! Eres mi esposo y el padre de mi bebe! Draco….estas raro…- dijo dejando la almohada a un lado.

-No, solo me gusta que me digas que me amas…me gusta saber que eres mia…- Dijo sonriendole. Al poco tiempo las ropas comenzaron a estorbar, entre besos y caricias, luego de unas horas, Ambos se rindieron y cayeron exhaustos.

Hermione abrio sus ojos, la luz que entraba por la ventana acababa de despertarla de su sueño. Estiro sus brazos, desperezandose, pero en el trayecto de vuelta a su lugar, una de sus manos choco con una suave cabellera. La castaña se acomodo sobre su costado, admirando al rubio que yacia durmiendo placidamente a su lado, y sonrio. Le daba la espalda, pero ella sabia la expresión que el joven tenia en su rostro al dormir. Hermione se puso de pie y se puso la bata ensima, cubriendo su desnudez. Llevo su mano a su boca mientras bostezaba, tenia sueño, aun tenia sueño, a decir verdad lo que menos habia echo la noche anterior fue dormir, pero no le molestaba, nunca le molestaba perder horas de sueño, con tal de estar con Draco.

Dio vuelta a la cama, encontrandose cara a cara con el rubio, que dormia placidamente. Hermione se arrodillo a su lado. Pero se extraño al ver que el chico dormia con la boca abierta y roncaba débilmente -_Jamas lo vi roncar o dormir asi_ se extraño la chica -_seguramente es el cansancio del viaje y de anoche, si eso debe ser_.- Sonrio depositando un beso en la blanca mejilla del rubio. Se calzo sus pantuflas y cerro las persianas, evitando que el joven se despertara tan temprano. – _Aun falta una hora para que entre al trabajo…-_ Salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Se sento en la cocina y desayuno. Un buen rato después, mientras leia el profeta una lechuza negra se poso en la ventana de la cocina. Hermione se acerco y abrio, dejando entrar al imponente animal, el cual traia un pergamino atado a su pata. El ave, al verse desatada del pergamino salio disparada fuera de la casa, sin esperar respuesta.

-si que tiene prisa- Dijo desenrollando la carta. Hermione miro el pergamino, era la letra de Draco - ¿Que?...- y comenzo a leerla.

_No se ni siquiera por que te escribo, realmente no lo se. No, espera, si lo se, escribo para decirte que no quiero volver a verte en mi vida…nunca mas¿Como pudiste? Juraste una y mil veces que te habias olvidado de el¿y ahora te acuestas con el¿Cada vez que me iba de viaje de trabajos era asi¿Todos los dias te acostabas con el? O quizas con otro hombre Eres una perra, igual que Pansy…no, espera, eres peor, eres una perra sangre sucia. No se que se me cruzo por la cabeza el dia que te bese, el dia que te dije que te amaba. Espero que sean felices. No se te ocurra venirme con que el hijo que esperas es mio, por que no te lo creo… No eres una Malfoy y ni tu, ni tu hijo jamas lo seran._

_Draco._

Hermione tuvo que sentarse en una de las sillas¿Que demonios significaba esa carta? Si Draco estaba con ella, estubo toda la noche con ella. Pansy, eso tenia que ser, era la unica persona capaz de querer lastimarla de esa forma. ¿Ron?, no, el no era asi, a pesar de todo eran buenos amigos. La castaña miro su reloj, aun faltaban diez minutos para levantar a Draco. Aun asi no espero y fue a despertarlo.

-Draco!- Susurro la castaña. El rubio ni se inmuto – Draco – Nada –DRACO!- grito sacudiendo al joven.

-Eee… ¿que?- dijo incorporandose en la cama. – Oh, buenos dias Mione-

-Nada de buenos dias… No la soporto! Me tiene harta nunca va a dejarnos en paz! - Dijo Hermione entregandole el trozo de pergamino. El rubio miro las letras una y otra vez, al principio empalidecio, pero luego en sus labio comenzo a formarse una sonrisa. - ¿Que es lo gracioso?-

-Que es obviamente una broma – dijo riendo, pero se detubo al ver la expresión de enojo del chico – de mal gusto…no te preocupes Mione, jamas te diria…- Pero no pudo seguir. Draco volvio a tomarse fuertemente de su estomago, doblandose sobre si.

-¿Estas bien¿Draco? Es la segunda vez que te sucede…- Pregunto la castaña asustada sentandose a su lado.

-No esta…estoy bien, necesito ir al baño.- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Que? Draco…es la cuarta vez que vas al baño… ¿Que sucede?- Dijo poniendose de pie delante de el.

-Nada Hermione…necesito ir al baño…esoty descompuesto, es solo eso…- Dijo con la voz ronca, aparentemente el estomago le dolia demasiado.

-No…Ven que te doy una pocion revitalizante- Dijo apoyando su espalda contra la puerta. Draco la miro a los ojos, implorandole que le dejase pasar. Pero Hermione no se fijo en su expresión, si no que su atención se concentro en uno de los ojos del rubio. Habia cambiado del gris claro que mostraba todas las mañanas, a un celeste.

Ahora eran sus dos ojos. Ambos se tornaron celestes, casi azules, y unos cuantos mechones rojos resaltaban entre sus platinados cabellos, como los de…


	21. Otra Vez sin Ti

Ahora eran sus dos ojos. Ambos se tornaron celestes, casi azules, y unos cuantos mechones rojos resaltaban entre sus platinados cabellos, como los de…

-Merlín!- Dijo la castaña llevándose las manos a su cabeza, todo le daba vueltas – Eres un…Merlín!...Draco…- Sentía que se desmayaba, las piernas le temblaban.

-¿Que pasa?- Dijo mirando a la chica, que ahora yacía sentada en el suelo con las rodillas arrimadas a su pecho y la cabeza entre estas. Aparentemente llorando.

-Eres un imbecil Ron…- Dijo, dejando perplejo al joven, a quien ahora comenzaban a aparecérsele unas pecas sobre su blanca tez. - ¿Por que¿Por que lo hiciste?- Hermione levanto su cabeza, viendo delante de ella a quien se esperaba encontrar. Aun tenía unos mechones rubios, mezclados entre sus cabellos rojizos, pero su rostro y sus ojos eran inconfundibles. Era Ronald Weasley. El joven se arrodillo a su lado.

-Hermione…sabes que es lo mejor, el no te conviene…tu y yo…estamos hechos el uno para el otro…tuve que hacerlo…No esperaba que fuera de esta forma, tome la poción haciéndome pasar por el y dejarte…o sea que Malfoy te dejara…no pensé que el nos fuera a encontrar…yo planeaba dejarte unas fotos que saque con Pansy así te enfurecerías y te darías cuenta que es una basura y …-

-BASTA!- Grito empujándolo lejos de ella. - ¿Que creíste¿Que iría corriendo a tus brazos?- El pelirrojo asintió – NO….NO…NUNCA, JAMAS! LO NUESTRO PASO…HACE AÑOS… - grito llorando. Lentamente se puso de pie y se acerco al armario, aun dándole la espalda hablo - ¿Cuantas veces, Ron?- Pregunto con la voz quebrada.

-¿A que te refieres?- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se vestía.

-¿Cuantas veces te hiciste pasar por el?- Hermione tomo un pulóver y unos jeans de su armario.

-Solo esta vez…-Hermione bufo – Hermione, creeme, lo hice por ti…lo hice por nosotros.-

-NO…LO HICISTE POR TI….ERES UN CERDO EGOISTA, NI TE IMPORTO QUE DIJERA QUE TE AMO, SABIENDO QUE LO AMO A EL...-

-Pero Hermione, nos arrebataron todo…nuestra relación, nuestra vida…nuestro hijo…-

-¿Que? Nadie nos arrebato nada, tu solito decidiste dejarlo todo a un lado por una noche con Parkinson! Tu solito te jodiste!- Hermione llevo su ropa al baño y se encerró en el.

– VETE! VETE DE AQUI!- Grito sabiendo que Ron aun seguía en la habitación.

¿Que haría ahora? Draco la había visto con Ron en la cama…Pero si Ron era Draco… ¿Como no se dio cuenta? Quizás solo vio la ropa tirada en el living…y no lo vio a Ron…aun así, jamás se lo perdonaría…si hubiese visto a Ron, se habría visto a el mismo…¿No?...De pronto una luz se encendió…El efecto de la poción es de una hora….por eso Dra-Ron iba tan seguido al baño…Quizás en la mitad de la noche o la madrugada se olvido de tomarla…

Eso tenía que ser…¿Como había podido ser tan estupida¿Acaso no se dio cuenta? Solo Ron le decía Mione, Draco nunca se había negado a comer pastel de arándonos, el cual Ron siempre odio.

Draco tenia siempre presente al bebe, siempre…cada oportunidad que tenia acariciaba la pequeña panza. Tan estupida, fue tan estupida, estuvo ciega. Si hasta le había enviado una carta que llegaría a la madrugada, que le habían cancelado el vuelo…Todo había sido planeado por Ron y Parkinson. ¿Como haría ahora? Debía buscarlo y aclarar todo…jamás la escucharía…pero debía hacerlo. Cueste lo que cueste.

* * *

Hermione no podía creer lo lento que parecían pasar los días. Estaba sentada en el jardín de su casa junto a Ginny. El sol aun brindaba su confortable calor, mientras las dos mujeres permanecian recostadas en unas reposeras. Ginny cada tanto gritaba a alguno de sus pequeños, mientras Hermione apoyaba sus manos sobre las orejas de la pequeña que sostenia en brazos. Realmente no deseaba que se despertara la criatura que dormía placidamente en la comodidad del regazo de su madre. 

Lentamente la niña abrio sus ojos, mostrandole alegremente a su madre sus pequeñas orbes grisáceas, sus largas y rizadas pestañas se batian suavemente al compas de los parpadeos, a causa de la molestia de la luz del sol. Hermione suspiraba tristemente mientras enredaba sus finos dedos entre los rubios rizos de la pequeña.

Habian pasado mas dos años desde que Draco se habia ido. Había pasado tanto tiempo, y sin embargo nunca mas supo de el. Se había ido. Nadie, ni siquiera Harry y Blaise, sabían donde se había ido. Lo busco por mucho tiempo…por muchos lugares, pregunto a mucha gente por el. Más aun todo intento de dar con Draco fue en vano. Se había esfumado, había desaparecido…dejándola sumida en una tristeza incomparable. Pero no se sentía completamente sola, tenía a su pequeña, a Katie.

Hacia ya mas de un año que se habían terminado los problemas con Parkinson y con Ron. Si, desgraciadamente con el también, desgraciadamente por que hubiese preferido que terminara todo de otra forma…no así…no muerto…otra vez. Solo que esta vez todos tenían la certeza de su muerte. Nada ni nadie lo traería nuevamente a este mundo.

Había sucedido semanas después de que Ron se había echo pasar por Draco. Hermione estaba en su casa armando un cunero que había comprado Draco meses atrás, cuando la puerta cayo al suelo abruptamente. Pansy Parkinson la miraba con los ojos inyectados con ira.

La castaña sintió cada uno de sus pelos erizarse, realmente no era nada bueno que aquella, demente (no cabe una palabra mejor) la mirase así. Detrás de ella salio Ron, gritándole, pidiéndole que se detuviera, pero ella no le escuchaba, o quizás, no le interesaba. Solo se acercaba a Hermione con la varita en alto.

Pronuncio dos palabras, dos palabras que harían que cualquier mortal sintiera el temor correr por sus venas, aunque sea por unos segundos. Pero nada le había sucedido. Allí estaba sentada en el suelo, con su cabeza cerca de su abultado vientre, protegiendo lo más preciado que tenia. Su hijo. Alzo su vista al escuchar una maldición salir de la boca de aquel demonio. No pudo evitar ahogar un quejido de dolor al ver a aquel hombre desparramado frente a ella.

Le había causado mucho dolor…pero no podía evitar llorar por el. Había sido su hermano, su amor, durante tantos años. Y ahora yacía frió y duro como una piedra, aunque su rostro conservaba una pequeña sonrisa, sabiendo que probablemente la había salvado.

Con la vista nublada, la castaña sintió su cabeza apoyarse en el suelo, al lado de Ron, después de eso solo recuerda lo que sus amigos le contaron.

Ron había avisado a Harry que cuidara a Hermione de cerca, que pusiera algunos agrores a cuidarla. Ya que sabia bien que no pasaría mucho tiempo sin que Parkinson no supiera del embarazo de Hermione. Al final de todo, Pansy había obtenido su merecido. Había sido llevada a Azkaban donde, según el ministro de magia, seria ejecutada con el beso del dementor.

Pobre del pequeño Bill, había perdido a su madre y a su padre en pocos días…Hermione no podía dejar de sentirse triste por ello. El no merecía tener dos padres de esa calaña, pero tampoco merecía perderlos así, siendo tan pequeño. Aunque para su suerte, aun le quedaba el resto de su familia que habían jurado cuidarlo siempre. Molly ya había tenido mucho con sus propios hijos, ni que hablar de Harry y Ginny. Por lo que los gemelos, que aun no se habían juntado con nadie, decidieron criar al pequeño Bill bajo sus cuidados. Si que la pasaría en grande el pequeño

-¿Por que tanta alegria?- pregunto la castaña al ver a Harry entrar dando saltos de alegria. Sus gritos habian despertado a la pequeña Katie. ¿por que tanta alegria? Aunque…Quizas lo habian encontrado…quizas…

-Nos vamos de viaje! Un hombre al que ayude el otro dia me los dio en parte de pago … nos vamos a los carnavales de venecia!- le dijo a Ginny emocionado.

-¿De verdad? Pues felicidades!!!- se alegro Hermione. Que boba habia sido al pensar que podrian tener noticias de el.

-Si…asi que apresurate salimos el viernes- le dijo Harry mientras alzaba al aire a la pequeña Katie.

-¿Perdon¿Yo¿Para que tengo que apresurarme?- le pregunto Hermione sin entender a que se referia su amigo.

-Tu te vienes…si son tres pasajes…y los niños viajan gratis…no pienso desperdiciar el pasaje…y no pensamos dejarte aqui sola!- le dijo ginny.

-No…Ginn…yo les agradezco, pero no puedo aceptar…- nego la mujer.


	22. Carnaval

El viernes por la noche llegaron a Venecia. Harry y Ginny le habian rogado una y mil veces que fueran con ellos. Al fin y al cabo, por cansancio mas que nada, Hermione accedio a pasar cuatro dias en los carnavales de Venecia. Recorrieron varios hoteles y posadas, estaba todas completas, cuando ya no tenian esperanzas de conseguir alojamiento, Harry decidio entrar a preguntar en una residencia llamada "Residenza Cannaregio". Por suerte tenia dos habitaciones disponibles, justa para ellos.

Hermione y la pequeña Katie se acomodaron en una habitación, Harry, Ginny y los trillizos en otra. Ambas habitaciones eran iguales, sencillas pero absolutamente hermosas. La cama a dosel estaba ubicada en el medio de la habitación, con delgadas cortinas transparentes. El piso de madera crujia bajo sus pisadas, mientras un camino alfombrado le guiaban hacia un pequeño balcon. La vista no era la gran cosa, pero no era menos. El balcon estaba adornado por una enredadera de jazmines que por la mañana inundaban la habitación con su perfume.

La vista daba a un pequeño canal, por el que solian pasar las góndolas de los mercaderes por las mañanas ofreciendo sus mercaderias, desde flores hasta hermosisimos adornos artesanales. Las casas de alrededor parecian traidas directamente de siglos pasados, estaban tan bien conservadas que Hermione no podia dejar de sorprenderse al verlas. Durmieron temprano, a la mañana siguiente deberian ir a las tiendas a buscar sus trajes para la fiesta de carnaval que se llevaria a cabo en el centro de venecia.

El dia siguiente lo empezaron bien temprano, primero tomaron una góndola hacia el centro de Venecia, donde entraron a una tienda especial de disfraces para el _Carnivale_. Primero decicieron elegir los disfraces de los pequeños. Lo cual fue lo mas facil, ya que decidieron que los cuatro niños irian disfrazados de pequeños arlequines. Cada uno tenía un traje de distinto color. Un enterito con unas botitas en punta, como la de los duendes, con cascabeles en la punta, y unos sombreros de cuatro puntas, tambien con cascabeles. Como sabian que los niños no soportarian las mascaras puestas por mucho tiempo, decidieron comprar maquillaje blanco para el rostro. Las mascaras son un elemento importante del carnaval, nadie puede estar sin ellas.

Harry busco varios trajes, uno de ellos, era de un hobmre de clase alta del 1700, pero cuadno la empleada del lugar le dijo que no llevaba pantalón, si no unas ajustadas mallas blancas, pidio por el disfraz más popular: la maschera nobile que es una careta blanca con ropaje de seda negra y sombrero de tres puntas. Pero en la tienda se habian agotado estos sombreros, por lo que la empeada ofrecio un sombrero negro con el borde de plumas blanco.

Ginny, decidio llamar un poco, mas la atención. Escogio un disfraz tipico del 1700, una duquesa. El vestido era blanco, con algunos detalles en fucsia. Llevaba guantes blancos y anillos fucsias. En la vidriera habia quedado encantada con una varita fucsia, la cual obviamente no dejo de comprar. En la cabeza llevaba un enorme sombrero, que cubria su cabello en totalidad, dejando caer velos rosas y fucsias del centro del sombrero. Y la mascara blanca, ya que es el tipo mas comun de mascaras de Carnaval alli en venecia.

Hermione quedo fascinada con un vestido que habia visto colgado mas atras. Era un vestido de la epoca del 1700, solo que, al contrario del de Ginny, este era algo mas tipico de la epoca. Era blanco y tenia detalles en dorado. Venia acomañado de una enorme peluca blanca, como las que las mujeres de la epoca, de clase alta, usaban. Busco por la tienda una mascara ideal para la ocacion, y la consiguió, un antifaz dorado.

Luedo de hacer las compras para la fiesta de la noche dieron una vuelta por la ciudad, todos estaban asombrados con la belleza de la ciudad, no solo que casi no tenia calles, si no que los edificios eran antiquisimos y llenos de refinada arte. Las veredas eran demasiado estrecha para caminar mas de una persona. Y luego de terminar su pequeño recorrido por la ciudad fueron al hotel a arreglarse para el carnaval, que empezaria a las 8 de la tarde, y se extenderia hasta entrada la madrugada.

Hermione y Ginny, se encargaron primero de vestir a los niños. Luego se turnaron para bañarse y cambiarse. Harry estaba esperandolas en el hall del hotel, prefirio quedarse mirando televisión mientras las esperaba. Estaba trasnquilamente descansando cuando una horda de arlequines invadieron su tranquilidad.

-papi! Papi! Mira que lindos estamos – Grito Cirse emocionada, mientras daba saltitos de alegria junto a su hermana. James prefirio correr por toda la sala, haciendo el mayor ruido posible con los cascabeles.

-¡Pero que hermosos niños!- dijo el ojiverde, riendo de los trajes de los niños. Ginny y Hermione bajaron luego. – Mamma mia! Ginny, te ves preciosa- dijo acercandose a la mujer de antifaz blanco.

-Gracias... tendremos que tener cuidado con ellos…habra mucha gente – Dijo Ginny mirando a sus hijos corretear haciando sonar los cascabeles.

-No te preocupes – Dijo Hermione acunando en sus brazos a la pequeña Katie – Puse en cada uno de ellos un – Miro a todos lados y se acerco a sus amigos – hechizo localizador. No podran ir mas lejos de diez pasos de cualquiera de nosotros.-

-¿o sea que tendre que ir colgada de ellos toda la noche?- pregunto Harry dejando caer sus hombros desilusionado.

-jaja…no Harry…si quieres ir, o nosotras queremos ir a dar una vuelta, los niños se quedan con el que quiera,- Dijo mientras acomodaba a la pequeña en sus brazos. Salieron del hotel y se subierona a una góndola, que los llevo hasta la plaza principal, donde se llevaba a cabo el carnaval.

La musica era alegre, una mezcla de griega con ritmo carioca ( N/a ..Mmm…si lo se..Ni yo se que tipo de musica es! Jajaja) habia distintos lugares de donde apreciar el show inicial del carnaval. Hermione y Ginny divisaron una especie de palco al que se apresuraron a llegar. Cuidadosamente ubicaron a los niños sobre la baranda del lugar que daba directamente a la calle, donde las comparsas pasaban con sus carrozas.

Era tan colorido. Los niños reian y bailaban al son de las diversas musicas. La pequeña Katie miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos y cada tanto dejaba salir una sonrisa enorme. Hermione estaba maravillada, habia mucha gente, todos con mascaras y diversos trajes. Pero algo capto su atención, entre un gran numero de personas vestidas de blanco, habia un hombre vestido de negro, con una capa negra tambien, pero el interior de esta era rojo sangre. Contrastaba entre medio de los trajes blancos, asi que le llamo bastante su atencion. El hombre miraba el espectáculo sin demostrar alegria alguna, nada. Se fijo en su rostro, llevaba puesta una mascara roja, que dejaba ver una parte de su rostro (N/a tipo el fantasma de la opera). Hermione se quedo mirandolo unos segundos…no podia ser… ¿Acaso…?

-¿Hermione? ¿Que sucede?- le pregunto Ginny.

-Ginny, creo que me estoy volviendo loca…- dijo intentando enfocar sus ojos bien en el rostro del hombre.

-¿Otra vez con eso de la locura?- Dijo apartandola un poco de Harry. – ¿Que pasa ahora?-

-Fijate ahi… ¿ves? Entre la multitud de trajes blancos…- dijo señalando al hombre de negro.

-¿Al hombre de rojo y negro? Si…lo veo…-

-¿No te resulta familiar?-

-Mmmm...No…a ver si uso los binoculares…- Hermione la miro sorprendida - ¿Que? Los compre ayer….- Dijo mientras llevaba los binoculares a sus ojos…- MERLIN! ¿Sera?-

-¿Es quien yo creo?- pregunto ansiosa y desesperada.

-No…no creo que sea Brad Pitt…no tiene el pelo tan blanco…-

-Ginny…- le reprimio la castaña - se me hace parecido a Draco….- Susurro a su oido.

-Hermione…sabes…creo que tienes razon…pero hay que estar seguras – Dijo sacando la varita de su bolsillo.

-¿Que haces?- dijo Hermione deteniendo a la pelirroja.

-Tranquila….no voy a hacerle nada, simplemente lanzare un patronus…tu vigilalo por los binoculares. – Hermione los tomo y enfoco su vision en el joven…si veia el patronus y se sorprendia, era el! – Experto patronus – Escucho murmurar a Ginny. Un cisne gigante salio disparado hacia el hombre de negro, quien en un arrebato de sorpresa y confusion, al ver aquel plateado animal pasar por su lado, se quito la mascara.

¡Era el!


	23. ¡Era el!

¡Era el!

Hermione le susurro a Ginny que cuidara de Katie y bajo las escaleras para cruzar la calle. Torpemente fue abriendose paso entre la multitud, pasando por delante de las carrozas sin importarle nada, ni nadie. Solo hablar con el. Finalmente llego al grupo de personas vestidas de blanco, pero el no estaba. Miro a su alrededor, nada, ni un rastro de el. Un cisne plateado la envolvio. Hermione se giro hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos. Ginny le hacia señas para que fuera hacia la derecha, mientras Harry le sonreia. ¿Acaso el sabria? ¿Acaso sabia que Draco estaria esta noche en Venecia?

La castaña encontro una pequeña pared, a la cual se pudo trepar, a pesar de su vestimenta. Miro hacia su derecha. Mujeres con elegantes y cargados vestidos bailaban al compas de la musica, mientras que algunos hombres se dedicaban a tomar hasta más no poder. Alli lo vio, el rubio caminaba apresuradamente por la poblada calle, girando cada tanto su cuerpo, asegurandose de que nadie lo seguia.

Más de un año habia pasado y sin embargo el seguia igual. Sus mismos ojos grises, sus mismos cabellos rubios. Alli estaba, al fin lo habia encontrado. Caminaba apresuradamente por las calles centricas de venecia. Hermione procuro, haciendo una gran fuerza por no abalanzársele, ir detras de el. Lo suficiente como para no perderlo de vista y no dejarse ver.

Por suerte era carnaval, las calles estaban llenas de gente bailando con enormes disfraces y mascaras. Hermione comenzaba a sospechar que Harry sabia la exacta ubicación de Draco, solo que busco un momento conveniente para llevarla hasta el. Y este lo seria, era ahora o nunca. Caminaba torpemente, pues cada tanto se tropezaba con su vestido y con alguna que otra gente, intentando no perderlo de vista. De pronto cayo al suelo. Un hombre de enorme barriga le ayudo a ponerse de pie, pero cuando estaba nuevamente en la tarea de seguir a Draco, no lo veia por ninguna parte. Hermione comenzo a dar vueltas sobre si, pero no lo veia. Otra vez lo habia perdido de vista, y esta vez no tenia a Ginny cerca para guiarla.

Repentinamente por una de las callejuelas vio una sombra negra mecerse en la oscuridad. Hermione levanto la enagua del vestido por uno de los aros y corrio tras de el. La calle cada vez se achicaba mas, cada vez le costaba mas a Hermione caminar. Comenzaba a preguntarse si debia seguir, ya que ashora debia pasar de costado y comenzaba a agarrarle desesperación, por sentirse encerrada entre dos altas paredes, pero la calle se ensancho, formando una plazoleta y en el medio habia una fuente, iluminada con luces celestes. Fuera de eso no habia ninguna otra luz que ilumine el lugar. Hermione dio unos pasos y se quito la molesta peluca que llevaba, y la tiro en la fuente. Lo habia perdido de vista. No habia caso, jamas podria hablar con el.

Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el borde de la fuente, mirando su reflejo en el agua. El antifaz dorado reflejaba una felicidad que no sentia, que jamas volveria a sentir. No sin el. Sus ojos pasaron por cada una de las monedas que brillaban al fondo de la fuente, hasta volver a su reflejo. El cual estaba acompañado de otro rostro, a su lado.

- ¿Quien eres y por que rayos me estas siguiendo?- le dijo apuntandole con su varita. Su corazon pego un salto en su pecho, aumentando la adrenalina. Sintio su respiración en su hombro, en su cuello, detras de ella. Hermione cerró sus ojos, expectante. No mas de un minuto habria pasado cuando le sintio hablar nuevamente – Dimelo!-

-Draco- susurro nerviosamente. El rubio la miro confundido unos instantes. Y sucedio. La reconocio, a pesar del antifaz, la reconocio.

Draco se separo y luego alzo su mano a la altura del rostro de la castaña, arrancandole el antifaz dorado. Hermione bajo su cabeza asustada, pero al no percibir reaccion por parte de el, alzo la mirada. Draco la miraba fijamente, Hermione no podia notar que sentia en esos momentos, ¿estaria triste? ¿Alegre? ¿Furioso? ¿Indiferente?

-¿Que haces aqui?- pregunto secamente.

-¿No es obvio? Estaba disfrutando del carnaval…-

-Siguiendome- afirmo friamente.

-No…- mintio – yo solo…me perdi…- volvio a mentir.

-Que curioso, primero alguien me lanzo un patronus, y estaba seguro, ahora tengo la certeza, de que alguien me seguia…y ese alguien tenia una peluca blanca – Hermione suspiro – Era exactamente igual que la que acabaste de tirar a la fuente…- Descubierta. De nada le iba a ayudar si seguia mintiendo.

-Draco…yo…--

-No digas nada…no quiero escuchar ni una palabra, y dile a Harry que si quiere hablar con migo, no te mencione nunca mas…me tienen harto, todos…cada vez que recibo una carta te nombran en ella.- Dijo furiosamente.

-Yo no sabia que hablabas con Harry y con alguien mas…todos, todos me dijeron que no sabian nada de ti!-

-Es raro, pero me alegro que por una vez en su vida Blaise y Harry me escucharan…- dijo el rubio. – y si estas aqui es por que sabian que yo vendria…-

-Ellos saben que no miento…y que estubieron alli cuando Ron confeso que fue un plan de el y Parkinson.- Dijo acercandosele.

-Quedate donde estas…no te quiero tener cerca….- dijo alejandose hacia atras unos pasos -No se como hiciste para convencerlos, pero conmigo no lo haras.-

– No volvere a contarle nada a Harry…ese traidor-

-El jamas me dijo que estarias aqui…solo nos convencio de venir - dijo secandose las lagrimas.

-¿Nos…?- dijo mirandola por sobre su hombro. – Asi que si estas con Weasley-

-no- dijo mirando a un costado – el…el murio…- draco la miro sorprendido unos instantes y luego bufo divertido.

-Ahi vamos devuelta…¿cuando vuelve a la vida?- pregutno brulonamente.

-Que imbecile eres…realmetne esta muerto…Parkinson lo mato…-

-Bueno…algo bueno tenia que ocurrisele a la loca…-

-Queria…queria matarme a mi, Draco…-el rubio ahora si la miraba entre sorprendido y angustiado, mientras que sin darse cuenta se habia acercado unos pasos.

-¿Entonces por que el "nos"?- pregunto – estas con otro…ni tiempo de luto dejaste por tu am--

-estoy con tu hija…-

-Yo no tengo una hija- dijo arrastrando la oracion.

-SI LA TIENES…y si la vieras te darias cuenta que es tuya…- Draco comenzo a caminar en direccion contraria a Hermione – Katie es igual a ti, Draco…no te lo pido por mi…es por ella…- El rubio se quedo en su lugar, pero no se dio vuelta – estamos la Residenza Cannaregio – Draco se quedo parado unos segundos y se dio vuelta bruscamente.

Pero no habia nadie. Hermione se habia ido. Miro hacia todas partes, intentando encontrarla, pero no estaba alli. Sus gises ojos se posaron en unos destellos dorados en el suelo. Se agacho y tomo el antifaz de Hermione entre sus manos, apretándolo contra su pecho.

Estaba recostado sobre su cama mirando el antifaz que habia dejado sobre la almohada que estaba libre. Habia pasado un año y medio, y aun asi, ella seguia igual, con la mirada tierna y suave, con su castaña cabellera enmarcando sus facciones. Tenía una hija una niña...anuque seguia hablandose con Harry, lo ultimo que supo fue que Hermione llevaba siete meses de embarazo, nunca, ni un solo dia dejo de maldecidse por dentro si la criatura que esperaba era de el y lo habia abandonado.

Aunque estubo dos dias debatiendose que hacer, ahora que tenia la oportunidad de comprobar si era su hija o no, no queria quedarse el resto de la vida con la duda. ¿Y si realmente era suya? Perderia la oportunidad de tener a su hija en brazos, de verla crecer. Perderia la oportunidad de dejarle decir padre, de verla sonreir, de dar sus primeros pasos. ¿Y si no era su hija? Definitivamente se olvidaria de ella, y definitivamente tendria que matar a Ronald Weasley, aunque ya estubiera muerto…solo para asegurarse.

No podia esperar mas…hoy mismo decidiria algo de su vida. Tomo su saco y guardo el antifaz en el bolsillo del mismo. Salio del hotel en el que se hospedaba hacia más de tres meses. "Residenza Cannaregio" no estaba lejos, pero debia tomar una barca hasta alli. Tardo media hora en llegar. Frente a el estaba la residencia, la fachada no decia mucho, pero sabia que era un buen lugar para hospedarse, el mismo lo habia echo años atras, cuando se habia ido, tambien para olvidar a Hermione. Y alli estaba años después, viajando, para olvidar a la misma persona. No queria ser visto asi que se escondio en una esquina, esperando ver señales de ellas, pero paso mas de una hora y nada. Quizas estaban paseando.

Estaba a punto de rendirse, asi una hora mas tarde, cuando vio a una pelirroja salir con una niña igual a ella. Era Ginny. Draco la siguió, manteniendo una distancia prudente. Camino no mas de tres cuadras (n/a jamas fui a venecia, pero quizas en algunas partes tenga tierra firme…si no es asi…imaginenlo!!!!) cuando diviso un parque, el cual no tendria mas de media cuadra, por lo cual si se acercaba mucho, seria descubierto.

Siguió con la vista a la pelirroja, hasta que se sento al lado de Hermione. Draco se contubo de ir a su lado. Estaba arrodillada sobre una lona, y llevaba su cabello atado en una cola de caballo, tenía puesto un solero rosado hasta las rodillas. Y sobre su regazo tenia sentada a una pequeña, con un vestidito verde agua. La pequeña tenía unos cortos mechones rubios rizados y sus ojos iguales a los de el. Draco se quedo embobado, era la niña mas linda que habia visto en su vida, y era su hija.

Ahora no tenia dudas de ello.

Al poco tiempo se le unieron dos niñas de no más de tres años. Cirse y Lily. Quienes tomaron a la pequeña Leane y la llevaron a la punta de una lona. Despacio las niñas pusieron de pie a la hija de Hermione. La castaña se acomodo en la otra esquina y extendio sus brazos, incitando a la pequeña que fuese hasta su lado. Ginny les pidio a sus hijas que suavemente soltaran a la bebe. Draco contubo el aire unos intantes, su hija levanto un piecito y lo apoyo unos centímetros mas adelante, sin dejar de sonreir, ante la alegria que seguramente sentia al poder estar de pie y comenzar a caminar. Poco a poco, pacito a pacito llego hasta los brazos de su madre, donde se dejo caer sonriendo. Las niñas mas grandes comenzaron a saltar y cantar.

Draco sonrio y una lagrima silenciosa acaricio su mejilla. Sus primeros pasos no se los habia perdido, pero el no estaba alli para sostenerla, para abrazarla junto a Hermione. No podia odiar a su hija, ella no tenia la culpa de tener la madre que tubo…tampoco odiaba tanto a hermione como para separarla de su hija, ademas de que la pequeña no se lo merecia.

Todo sucedio de golpe, una serie de eventos en cadena que permitieron a Draco acercarse por primera vez a su hija.

Harry y James estaban jugando en las hamacas. James cayó de espaldas, Ginny y las niñas corrienron en su ayuda. Hermione se puso de pie, descuidandose por unos instantes de la pequeña. Katie, quien en su afan de practicar se alejo de su madre y se perdio tras unos arbustos. Draco se acerco hasta ella, intentando no ser notado. Detras del arbusto estaba una pequeña entretenida con unas mariposas que revoloteaban a su lado. Draco se arrodillo a su lado tomandola en brazos.

-Hola pequeña…no llores…te lo pido…solo quiero abrazarte unos instantes- Dijo tristemente, sabiendo que si la retenia mucho tiempo su madre se pondría como histerica, y lo encontrarian fácilmente. La pequeña Katie miro a su padre y dejo escapar una dulce risa de sus labios, llenando de alegria el corazon del rubio. – juro que nos veremos siempre pequeña…jamas te dejare…-

-pap…- Dijo la niña, dejando a Draco boquiabierto… - pap – nuevamente. Draco la miro sonriente y le dio un enorme beso en la frente. No podia dejar de mirarla y evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas. Pero unos gritos anunciaban que habian notado la ausencioa de la pequeña. Rapidamente dejo a la niña y se fue por la otra calle, para evitar ser visto.

-¡La encontre!- anuncio Ginny cargando a la niña. Rapidamente todos se acercaron a la pelirroja, aliviados de ver a la niña sana y salva – Esta pequeña le gusta encontrar tesoros – Dijo mostrando el antifaz, el cual Hermione reconocio inmediatamente.

-Draco!- Dijo asomandose a la esquina, en busca del rubio.

-¿Draco?- Pregunto Harry. - ¿Que tiene que ver Draco?-

-Ha! No te hagas el bobo…sabes muy bien que el estaria aqui- le regaño – ayer lo vi…y lo segui…- dijo esperanzada de que al ver a su hija, Draco comenzase a dudar sobre lo que vio.

Siguieron por un rato mas disfrutando de la soleada tarde. Hermione seguia inmersa en sus pensamientos. ¿Que era lo que ahora debia hacer? ¿Que haria Draco? ¿La buscaria? ¿Desapareceria nuevamente, o quizas para siempre de su vida?

-Hermione, es hora de que volvamos al hotel…tenemos que hacer las valijas para mañana en la tarde…- dijo Harry – A menos que prefieras quedarte unos dias mas…- dijo al ver la expresión de tristeza de su amiga.

-No Harry, esta bien…es mejor que el nos busque si quiere-

-Hermione, te juro que yo se lo dije en miles de cartas, tambien Ginny- Hermione le lanzo una mirada de enojo a su amiga. ¿Por que nadie le habia dicho nada?- y Blaise…pero no quiere escuchar…perdona pero lo entiendo…- Dijo recibiendo una mirada de enfado de parte de la castaña – aunque no apruebo su terquedad…ni que no te haya dado una oportunidad de hablar las cosas.-

-Harry, no se que mas hacer, soy capaz de tomar litros de Veritaserum, soy capaz de mostrarle– se quedo en silencio - ¡Eso es!...quizas si le mando algunos de mis recuerdos de esa noche…quizas, si se atreve a verlos…- dijo poniendose de pie – Harry necesito conseguir dos botellitas…-

-¿Dos?- pregunto el ojiverde.

-Si…no le voy a poner las escenas…ya sabes…no fueron con el…aunque para mi si…pero el sabe que no es el y que fue Ron…Solo quiero poner el momento en que yo me doy cuenta que Ron habia tomado la pocion multijugos, y le quiero regalar el momento en que nacio Katie…-

-Bien, no te preocupes, a la noche lo hacemos…y se las envio por lechuza… ¿Vuelves con nosotros?-

-Si…si los ve y comprende. Ira a buscarme…si no lo dejo para siempre…-


	24. El Pensadero

**_hay dios...tiene razon...repeti el capitulo...bueno...tonces corrigo lo anterior dicho...n oquedan 4 capis..quedan dos!_**

**_besos y Gracias!!!_**

**_Gise_**

* * *

Draco se habia quedado el resto de la tarde paseando por la ciudad, no queria volver a la soledad y oscuridad de su habitación, necesitaba volverlas a ver. A ambas, a su hija y a Hermione. 

Si, a ella tambien, no podia perdonarselo jamas, pero la amaba, La odiaba por amarla como la amaba, por hacerlo debil, por hacerlo sentir y sufrir como lo hacia. ¿Y si realmente decia la verdad¿Si el estupido de Weasley la engaño? Aun asi… ¿como no noto que no era el¿Si a el le sucedia lo mismo…se daria cuenta? Claro que si…

O eso creia una parte de el.

A eso de las nueve de la noche llego a su habitación, no tenía ganas de comer, hacia dos dias que no queria probar bocado. Llego y se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la cama, boca abajo, fijando sus ojos en la ventana.

Algo llamo su atención, en la ventana reposaba una lechuza color cafe, debajo de sus patas habia una pequeña caja marron. Draco abrio la ventana, despertando a la lechuza, al parecer llevaba buen tiempo esperandolo.

El ave aleteo, rogando al destinatario que le soltara el paquete de su patita. Draco asi lo hizo y tomo el paquete en sus manos. No decia nada, era una caja envuelta en papel madera. Cerro la ventana y se recosto sobre la cama, con el paquete prente a el.

Cuidadosamente lo abrio. Dentro de la caja, lo primero que vio fue una carta, la caligrafia, que escibia su nombre, la reconocia a la perfeccion, era de Hermione. No sabia si abrirla¿Para que¿Para escuchar lo mismo de siempre? _¡Abrela imbecil!_ rogo una voz en su interior. Miro el sobre por dos largos minutos, debatiendose entre abrirla o tirarla. Rapidamente la abrio…

_"Draco, _

_No se si fue casualidad o ya estaba escrito en nuestro destino, pero nos encontramos, cuando menos lo esperabamos, nos encontramos. Busque tanto este ___

momento, que cuando perdi todas esperanzas de volverte a ver, viniste a mi. Quizas sin quererlo, pero le doy gracias a la vida por haberte visto una vez mas.

Katie no deja de decir "papa", desde la tarde. Si, se que fuiste tu quien se la llevo esos minutos. No te culpo, tienes todo el derecho, siempre lo tendras, eres su padre. Y creo que ya estas al tanto y convencido de ello. Como te lo dije, es igual a tu madre, pero definitivamente tiene tu carácter, es tan terca y arrogante como tu.

En la caja hay dos botellitas con un liquido nacarado, se que sabes muy bien lo que es. Si realmente alguna vez te importe, y si tu hija te importa al menos un poco, buscaras un pensadero y veras mi historia, lo que me paso aquella noche. En la otra esta el dia en que Katie nacio. No las diferencie, asi que tendras que verlas por tu mismo.

Si después de ver que fue lo que en realidad sucedio, aun sigues sin confiar en mi palabra, juro que no insistire mas, desaparecere de tu vida. No para siempre, pues Katie nos mantendra unidos de por vida, espero que no te olvides de ella, pues ella sabe muy bien quien sos y se que te tiene presente siempre. Pero si recapacitas y quieres buscarnos, sabes muy bien donde encontrarnos.

Tuya siempre, Hermione" 

Draco leyo la carta dos veces mas, y voltio a ver la pequeña cajita. Ya sabia cual era su contenido, pero ¿Se atreveria a ver que fue lo que sucedio? Y pensando en que podia ver en los recuerdos de Hermione se quedo dormido.

La mañana lo sorprendio, dandose cuenta de que habia dormido no mas de media hora, el contenido de aquellos frasquitos le atormentaba, debia verlos, pero no se sentia lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo. Repentinamente un sonido lo saco de si mismo. En la ventana sentia un picoteo. Abrio las cortinas y vio a una lechuza blanca con un sobre pequeño en su pico. Suavemente tomo el sobre y lo abrio. Tubo que frotarse los ojos y enfocar bien, ya que no veia las letras.

_"Solo hazlo, no te arrepentiras, te lo juro amigo. ¿Que te hubiera aconsejado tu madre?. Harry."_

-Mi madre me hubiera dicho que buscara la verdad, que viera el contenido de ambos frasquitos - Tenia que buscar un pensadero…en su viejo departamento tenia uno, que su madre le habia regalado, siempre le dijo que es una ventana a la verdad, no puede ser engañado ni falsificado, muestra la verdad, tal como es y tal como fue.  
Comenzo a armar sus valijas, volveria a Londres.

Su departamento esta tan y cual lo habia dejado antes de casarse con Hermione, habian decidido venderlo en algun momento, pero con el tiempo se olvidaron de el. Encendio la luz de la sala, estaba igual, solo que la tierra habia ocupada una capa sobre todos los muebles.

Con un rapido movimiento de varita arreglo todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Habia vuelto a su casa. Dejo sus valijas sobre su cama. No tenia nada para hacer más que ver los recuerdos de Hermione.

Abrio una pequeña mesa que su madre le habia regalado, dentro de esta habia un pequeño pensadero negro. Tomo las dos botellas. No sabía por cual empezar. Tomo una de ellas al azar y dejo caer el líquido plateado sobre el remolino del pensadero. Respiro profundamente y agacho su cabeza, dejandose perder en uno de los recuerdos.

Sintio que sus pies se despegaban del piso y caia en una sala blanca. Frente a el habia una puerta con dos ventanas, se a somo por una de ellas. En una camilla se encontraba Harry abrazando a Hermione, quien no paraba de llorar. De repente un grupo de medimagos pasaron sobre el, abriendola puerta, y Draco pudo ingresar a la sala.

-Señora, ya es hora, no podemos esperar mas…sabe que puede ser un riesgo para usted y su hijo.- la castaña miro tristemente a Harry.

-No tiene caso Herm…no creo que venga, ni creo que este al tanto…- Harry tomo dulcemente la mano de su amiga – si quieres puedo acompañarte…-

-Gracias – murmuro Hermione, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la camilla. Toda la sala se lleno de un humo negro y el suelo temblo a los pies de Draco. Sabia lo que sucedia, esa parte habia sido eliminada, quizas fue el momento justo del parto, el odiaba ver esas cosas, y ella lo sabia.

Cayó bruscamente al suelo. Abrio sus ojos, la sala tenia el piso de madera y las paredes blancas. Se puso de pie y frente a el estaba Hermione recostada en una cama sollozando a los hombros de su amiga. La habitación estaba llena de globos de todos los colores y formas, algunos mágicamente mostraban el mensaje _"Bienvenida Katie"_ otros solo _"felicidades"_

-Herm…tranquila, ya veras que se solucionara- murmuro suavemente la pelirroja acariciando los rizos de su amiga.

-No…Ginn…nunca… - Murmuraba la castaña entre sollozos. Una enfermera entro por la puerta, entregandole a Hermione un pequeño bulto envuelto en una frazadita rosada.

Draco se acerco al lado de Hermione, quien sostenia en brazos a una pequeña bebita.

-¡Es igual a ti!- le dijo Ginny acariciando la manita de la niña.

-No, es igual a Draco…tiene su mismo color de cabello y sus mismos ojos…solo que no sera tan terca…-

-¡¡¡E ira a Griffindor!!!- dijo Ginny emocionada.

-Y sera premio anual…-

-Y se casara con mi James…- Hermione levanto la vista sorprendida ante el comentario de su amiga, y ambas sonrieron.

-Ha! No…ni lo sueñes pecas! Mi pequeña no se casa con nadie…no hasta los cincuenta…- Dijo Draco intentando tomar a la niña en brazos, lo cual obviamente no pudo. Acerco su mano e hizo como si le acariciara el rostro, pero todo se volvio negro y se vio nuevamente en su habitación.

Era su hija, de eso no tenia la menor duda…pero ¿Seria verdad lo que le dijo Hermione? Se acerco a la caja y contemplo largo rato la botellita que restaba.

Sabia que en ella se escondia la verdad, y que Hermione jamas le mintio, de lo contrario no seria capaz de mostrarselo…Suavemente tomo la botellita dejo caer su contenido en el pensadero.

El suelo nuevamente temblo bajo sus pies y se vio en el viejo living, donde antes vivia con Hermione.

Hermione se encontraba sentada en el sillon con el jardinero desabotonado, acariciandose la pequeña pancita que aun no era muy notoria, solo para ellos. Estaba quedandose dormida cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¿Quien es?- pregunto acercandose a la puerta.

-Soy yo – tosio la persona – Draco…- Hermione dudo por un instante y abrio la puerta. Un hombre estaba parado delante de ella, cubierto por una capa negra, para cubrirse de la lluvia, Hermione enseguida se lanzo a sus brazos.

-¿Que haces aqui? – Dijo tomando su capa y dejandolo entrar.

-Bueno…aqui vivo ¿no? Con mi esposa…- Dijo dandole un beso en los labios.

- no te olvides de tu hijo…o hija…- Draco la miro sorprendido y empalidecio un poco mas.

-¿Hijo¿Yo¿Tu?- balbuceo.

-Draco¿Ya te olvidaste de nosotros?- dijo fingiendo un puchero.  
-No…no…claro que no…es que…no me acostumbre, aun!- Dijo apoyando su mano sobre la pequeña panza de la castaña…

Draco no entendia lo que pasaba, era el! Realmente era el! Pero no recordaba haber estado alli esa noche…el vuelo de el se habia atrasado.  
Draco la besaba fervientemente, luego la levanto y la cargo en sus brazos.

-Draco! Es la otra puerta…- Rio Hermione. - ¿O no ibas a la habitación?-

-Yo…si, es que estoy un poco desorientado…- Draco dejo caer suavemente a la castaña en la acolchada cama, pero cuando se reclinaba sobre ella para besarla, llevo sus manos a su estomago y se doblo en dos.

La escena se nublo y Draco supo que fue aproposito¿para que querria el ver lo que hizo su mujer con….¿el?

Hermione se acerco a la ventana y abrio dejando entrar a una lechuza que traia un pergamino, cuando la abrio Draco se acerco a su lado y leyo la carta. Era la que el le habia escrito luego de encontrarla junto a Ron, en su cama.

Habia llegado una hora antes de lo que le habia dicho, pero cuando entro a la habitacion vio a Hermione durmiendo en los brazos de otro. De Ronald Weasley. Y furiosamente salio de la casa y de su vida para siempre, o esa era su intencion.

Hermione se sento en una de las sillas, miro su reloj, y salio disparada hacia la habitación, donde, sorprendido, se vio a el mismo durmiendo.

-Draco!- Susurro la castaña. El rubio ni se inmuto – Draco – Nada –DRACO!- grito sacudiendo al joven.

-Eee… ¿que?- dijo incorporandose en la cama. – Oh, buenos dias Mione-

-Nada de buenos dias… ¿Que es esta carta?- Dijo Hermione entregandole el trozo de pergamino. El rubio miro las letras una y otra vez, al principio empalidecio, pero luego en sus labio comenzo a formarse una sonrisa. - ¿Que es lo gracioso?-

-Que es obviamente una broma – dijo riendo, pero se detubo al ver la expresión de enojo del chico – de mal gusto…no te preocupes Mione, jamas te diria…- Pero no pudo seguir. DRaco volvio a tomarse fuertemente de su estomago, doblandose sobre si.

-¿Estas bien¿Draco? Es la segunda vez que te sucede…- Pregunto la castaña asustada sentandose a su lado.

-No esta…estoy bien, necesito ir al baño.- Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-¿Que? Draco…es la cuarta vez que vas al baño… ¿Que sucede?- Dijo poniendose de pie delante de el.

-Nada Hermione…necesito ir al baño…esoty descompuesto, es solo eso…- Dijo con la voz ronca, aparentemente el estomago le dolia demasiado.

-No…Ven que te doy una pocion revitalizante- Hermione miraba aterrorizada a el mismo, por lo cual Draco se acerco a su lado. Los ojos del Draco falso se tornaron celestes, casi azules, y unos cuantos mechones rojos resaltaban entre sus platinados cabellos

-Merlin!- Dijo la castaña llevandose las manos a su cabeza– Eres un…Merlin!...Draco…-

-¿Que pasa?- Dijo mirando a la chica, que ahora yacia sentada en el suelo con las rodillas arrimadas a su pecho y la cabeza entre estas. Aparentemente llorando.

-Eres un imbecil Ron…- Dijo, a quien ahora comenzaban a aparecersele unas pecas sobre su blanca tez. - ¿Por que¿Por que lo hiciste?-

Hermione levanto su cabeza. Aun tenía unos mechones rubios, mezclados entre sus cabellos rojizos, pero su rostro y sus ojos eran inconfundibles. El joven se arrodillo a su lado.

-Hermione…sabes que es lo mejor, el no te conviene…tu y yo…estamos echos el uno para el otro…tube que hacerlo…No esperaba que fuera de esta forma, tome la pocion haciendome pasar por el y dejarte…o sea que Malfoy te dejara…no pense que el nos fuera a encontrar…yo planeaba dejarte unas fotos que saque con pansy asi te enfurtecerias y te darias cuenta que es una basura y…-

-BASTA!- Grito empujandolo lejos de ella. - ¿Que creiste¿Que iria corriendo a tus brazos?- El pelirrojo asintio – NO…NO…NUNCA, JAMAS! LO NUESTRO PASO…HACE AÑOS… grito llorando. Lentamente se puso de pie y se acerco al armario, aun dandole la espalda hablo - ¿Cuantas veces, Ron?- Pregunto con la voz quebrada.

-¿A que te refieres?- Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se vestia.

-¿Cuantas veces te hiciste pasar por el?- Hermione tomo un pulóver y unos jeans de su armario.

-Solo esta vez…-Hermione bufo – Hermione, creeme, lo hice por ti…lo hice por nosotros.-

-NO…LO HICISTE POR TI….ERES UN CERDO EGOISTA, NI TE IMPORTO QUE DIJERA QUE TE AMO, SABIENDO QUE LO AMO A EL...-

-Pero Hermione, nos arrebataron todo…nuestra relacion, nuetra vida…nuestro hijo…-

-¿Que? Nadie nos arrebato nada, tu solito decidiste dejarlo todo a un lado por una noche con Parkinson! Tu solito te jodiste!- Hermione llevo su ropa al baño y se encerro en el. – VETE! VETE DE AQUI!- Grito

El suelo comenzo a sacudirse y Draco aun estaba asombrado y horrorizado, sin darse cuenta habia sido devuelto a su departamento.  
Draco se quedo petrificado, era verdad, todo el tiempo fue verdad, Weasley habia estado tomando durante toda la noche la pocion multijugos, menos cuando la castaña dormia, asi cuando el llegase a su casa la viera acostada con…

-ESE IMBECIL ME LAS PAGARA!!- grito furioso, pero luego recordo que en vida no le podria cobrar nada…-En otra vida, Weasley…en otra vida…-


	25. Reconciliaciones

Se dejo caer pesadamente a su comoda cama. Su pequeña habia tardado mas de lo normal en dormirse…realmente le estaba costando trabajo.

Tomo su pijama de debajo de su almohada. Lentamente se cambio, poniendose unos capris de seda rosa, con la remerita de tirantes haciendo juego, y se metio en la cama. Hacia dos dias que habian vuelto de Venecia, y por fin hoy habia terminado de acomodar su casa y las valijas del viaje.

No sabia cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que habia cerrado sus ojos, pero sabia que se habia quedado profundamente dormida, pues sus ojos aun se encontraban cerrados debido al cansancio. Pero un sonido extrañe le habia sacado de su sueño. Miro a un lado, a la mesita de luz donde tenia el Baby Monitor. La luz roja de este parpadeaba levemente.

-Merlin! Kat…¿por que no dejas a tu madre dormir?- dijo bostezando mientras estiraba su mano para tomar el aparatito blanco. Aun con los ojos cerrados apoyo el monitor de bebe sobre su oido.

Podria jurar que escuchaba una voz, abrio sus ojos asustada y subio un poco el volumen, mientras mentalmente repasaba que hacer en caso de que fuera un ladron…miro a su escritorio y visualizo su varita. La voz comenzaba a hacerse mas clara…

- Si lo se peque…soy un idiota…nunca me lo voy a perdonar…- Hermione se puso de pie de un salto y salio disparada hacia la habitación de su hija. No estaba loca, esta vez estaba segura de que habia escuchado la voz de Draco. Pero no habia nadie, se habia ido. Sabia que habia estado alli, lo habia escuchado, aun podia sentir su aroma, ademas de que la ventana estaba abierta. 

Lentamente se acerco al cunero donde aun su hija dormia tranquilamente, y después se acerco a la ventana para cerrarla. Salio desilusionada de la habitación, no sin antes echarle una triste mirada. Habia visto los recuerdos, de eso estaba segura, solo que si habia ido a ver a su hija unicamente, era por que no le habia perdonado.

Y asi seria, asi pasaria toda su vida, escuchando las charlas de Draco con su hija a traves de un Baby Monitor, soñado con su voz, con sus manos y labios recorriendo su cuerpo. Recordando su voz diciendole cuanto la amaba y deseaba.

Volvia a su habitación cuando unas manos le dieron vuelta, dejandola frente a frente con el hombre que tanto deseaba ver.

Sentía su cuerpo temblar mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer descontroladamente de sus ojos.

Iba a decirle algo, pero no se lo permitió, no quería escuchar nada, no quería decir nada, solo quería volver a sentir el sabor de sus labios.

Sus alientos se mezclaron con el salado sabor de las lágrimas de Hermione. Draco la apretó más contra el, acorralándola contra la pared. ¡Cuanto deseaba hacerla suya una vez más! sus manos se posaron firmemente en su cintura y lentamente fueron subiendo, llevándose consigo la camisola que cubría el torso de la castaña.

Sus lenguas exploraban sus bocas, mientras que Hermione desesperadamente desabotonaba la camisa del rubio. Terminada la tarea, la castaña presiono su pecho desnudo contra el de el rubio, arrancando un gemido de la boca del hombre, mientras que la mano que la tomaba por la nunca, la hundía mas en aquel beso.

Hermione colocó las manos sobre los hombros del hombre, mientras que con un hábil salto enredo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del rubio. Sentía sus manos sobre su espalda desnuda y su lengua jugueteando con sus pezones. Ambos se estremecieron al sentir los latidos, y la respiración del otro, acelerando el ritmo. 

El rubio abrió sus ojos intentando encontrar el camino que los llevara hacia la cama. El se sentó, dejando a Hermione sobre el, mientras sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos que hacia tiempo no acariciaban.

Rápida y ágilmente ambos se encontraban desnudos, y sin dejarla de besar, Draco apoyo sus manos sobre las caderas de la castaña y la arrimo hasta su masculinidad entrando en ella poco a poco, despacio…disfrutando del calor que sentía al estar dentro de ella.

-Te amo… - dijo el rubio entrecortadamente, mientras comenzaba acelerar el ritmo fuertemente, con desesperación, hasta que ambos sintieron una ola de espasmo recorriendo sus cuerpos.

Hermione arqueo su espalda al sentirlo tan dentro de ella, aferrándose con sus uñas a su espalda, mientras que de su boca escapo un gemido ahogado.

Draco por su parte dejo escapar una especie de gemido, lo cual más bien era una sonrisa satisfecha de saber cuanto estaban disfrutando de llegar al clímax.

-¿Y bien?- susurro Hermione mientras se recostaba a su lado, pasando las yemas de sus finos dedos desde su frente hasta su escote, limpiando las pequeñas gotas de sudor.

-¿Y bien que?- le respondió Draco acomodándose a su lado. 

-¡Me debes una disculpa!- dijo haciendo una mueca de "enojo", mientras que cubría su cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas de su cama. 

-OH…si…lo siento Hermione…- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-¿Eso solo?-

-¿Que mas quieres que diga? Hermione…sabes que no soy bueno para las disculpas…por favor…perdóname...fui un completo imbecil!- rogó el rubio mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Bien…pero costara trabajo que te perdone…- dijo acomodando su cabello a un lado de sus hombros – tendrás que…hacer mucho meritos – dijo lanzándole una mirada insinuante. Draco alzo su vista sorprendido, a la vez que en sus ojos resplandeció un destello de lujuria.

Sabia que lo de "hacer meritos" se le daba bien…


	26. Epilogo

-¡¡¡¡Mama!!!!- Gritaba una suave pero estridente vocecita. – ¡¡¡¡¡MAMA!!!!!- una niña de rubios rizos se encontraba ordenando sus cosas en un gran baúl, donde se leían las inscripciones "KM"

-Que pasa cariño…- Dijo una castaña ingresando por la puerta de la habitación de su hija. La mujer vestía una bata de satén rosa sobre su largo camisón blanco, marcando una adorable pancita de no mas de cinco meses ( N/a siii otrooooooo!!!!! Y les cuento q se q es nene XD) . El cabello enrulado lo llevaba enmarañado debido a que minutos antes estaba durmiendo.

-Mira la hora…se hace tarde!- La niña miro a su madre bostezar, obviamente aun seguía adormecida – HERMIONE!- volvió a gritar la chica. La castaña saco del bolsillo de su bata una varita y con un movimiento callo a su pequeña hija.

-A ver si te dejas de tanto escándalo – dijo bostezando nuevamente.

-¿Que es tanto escándalo?- Dijo un hombre ingresando a la habitación, sus cabellos estaban también desordenados, dejando levemente a la vista las entradas que comenzaban a notarse en su frente (N/A Perdón! Pero hasta para el pasa el tiempo…igual se me hace súper sexy!) - ¿Que pasa Katy?- pregunto al ver a su hija agitando los brazos desesperadamente sin hablar. – Vamos cariño, solo habla- Hermione se quedo mirando a su hija y llevo una mano a su boca para evitar que la sonrisa que se formo en sus labios pudiera ser percibida por Draco. Pero la niña se acerco a ello y señalo a su madre, al mismo tiempo que hacia una mímica del movimiento que su madre había echo hacia minutos.

-Que infantil Hermione!- dijo mientras lanzaba un contra hechizo. La niña respiro hondo y miro con enfado a su madre.

-Ya veras! Ya veras…cuando aprenda a hacer magia…solo espera y veras…- dijo intentando sonar amenazante.

-Si claro…hasta los diecisiete no tienes permitido hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts!- Dijo burlonamente su madre.

-¡Papa¡Dile¡Dile que no me moleste mas!- Dijo la niña abrazándose a su padre.

-Merlín! No te enojes…de seguro tu madre solo estaba bromeando contigo…sabes que te ama!- Dijo el rubio lanzándole una mirada reprobatoria a su mujer, quien no podía dejar de sonreír. – De todos modos…¿Por que gritabas tanto?- Pregunto a la niña.

-Por las barbas de Merlín! Ustedes viven en una burbuja o que! – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No cariño es que ayer dormimos tarde y…- lanzo Draco una mirada a su esposa, recordando la noche anterior. Hermione lo miro sonrojada y se abrazo a el. – Y dormimos tarde…y estamos exhaustos – Dijo rozando el cuello de la castaña con su nariz.

-MERLIN! Estoy acá ¿lo saben?- dijo la niña cubriendo sus ojos. – Además son las diez y media-

-Esta bien…- Contesto Hermione dándole un beso en la nariz a Draco.

-Y es sábado, Kat- dijo el rubio.

-Si, sábado primero de septiembre – Dijo la rubia ( N/a creo que ese era el día que iban a hogwarts..Si no..Bueno perdón!)

-Si, es cierto es – dijo la castaña mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del rubio. – ¡PRIMERO¡DE SEPTIEMBRE¡MERLIN¡DIEZ Y MEDIA¡¡DRACO EL TREN!!-

-OH rayos…Katie cambiate mientras nosotros armamos tu baúl y nos cambiamos y nos vamos…- Dijo Draco corriendo por toda la habitación.

-Ya esta…ya acomode mi baúl…ya tengo todos los libros dentro…mama, tome unos tuyos para leer en mis ratos libres – Dijo sonriente la niña.

-Eso lo saco de ti!- señalo el rubio a su esposa.

- Mejor apurémonos!-

Media hora después la familia Malfoy se encontraba atravesando la barrera que los llevaba a la plataforma 9 ¾. Había padres despidiendo a sus hijos por todas partes. Hermione miro sonriente a una familia en especial, allí mas adelante se encontraban Ginny y Harry despidiéndose de sus hijos.

Le recordaba mucho a la señora Weasley, no físicamente, si no en el rol de madre, no solo tenía a sus trillizos, quienes ya estaban en su ultimo año de la escuela. Pero volviendo al tema de Ginny, en los últimos años tuvieron tres hijos más, todas mujeres, para su alegría y desgracia del padre.

No que no las quisiera, pero todas sus hijas eran hermosas y sabia que eso le resultaría un problemon cuando fueran mas grandes, ya que habían salido con el carácter de su madre. Pero se consolaba con saber que aun eran unas niñas y la mayor comenzaría el año siguiente año la escuela.

-Adiós…prometo escribirles!- Se despidió la niña, luego de darle un abrazo a su padre. La pequeña tomo su saco y se dirigió hacia el tren, pero antes de poder subir un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules la choco sin quererlo.

La pequeña cayó sentada al suelo mirando con bronca al chico. Draco dio un paso para ayudar a su hija, pero Hermione lo detuvo, viendo que el niño pretendía ayudar a Katie.

-OH…perdona- dijo el chico tímidamente mientras le extendía su mano para ayudarla.

-Déjame…-Dijo Katie levantándose.

-perdona pero todo esto me es nuevo, sabes mis padres no son magos y jamás—Pero el chico no pudo continuar al ver la expresión de la niña. Katie se froto con su saco el hombro con el cual la había chocado.

-No te me acerques – Dijo haciéndole una mueca de asco – Sangre sucia…- Y rápidamente subió al tren desapareciendo de la vista de sus padres. Hermione se dio vuelta disgustada.

-Eso…lamentablemente lo saco de TI!- Dijo empujándolo suavemente.

-Yo no le enseñe eso…- se defendió- supongo que es parte de los genes Malfoy…es irremediable…- Dijo sonriendo orgullosamente. – Además, no se de que te quejas…hace mas de veinte años un chico te llamo de esa forma…y ahora estas casada con el…- Dijo seductoramente.

-Lo se…y soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo…- Dijo acercándose a besar a su esposo. – Te amo…te amo por haberme dado la oportunidad de vivir una nueva vida…-

THE END!

* * *

Mil gracias a aquellas que me apoyaron desde el principio...y aquellas que me ayudaron a hacer crecer este fic...gracias por sus reviews!! 

_Valeria Malfoy, oromalfoy, miranda weasley, beautifly92, __Daniih, __Roxmina, __Yury, __Arzuz, __Agus, __Hopesol, __SandritaGranger, __Scubos, __Floh, __Yole, __Vivisw, __Ginna, __ana karen malfoy, __fantyhp, __carolina.supernova, __ARYLU, __lunatica87, __Karenzita, __Xgirl1, __LANITA, __Angeles, __nazath, __zephyrpotter, __Pipu-Radcliffe, __margara, __liebre-shindo, __ZULEIKA, __harrymaniatica, __Judith Malfoy, __auromar, __floh black, __Pajaro de Fuego, __piguimalfoy, __vicky, __konixa, __AdiFelton, __Peke-weasley, __anset, __rOBerta, __eli.lp, __galletaa, __kristuky, __Mikiaome, __Demelza-Kathleen, __Felton-Mara, __beautifly92_, _GFMalfoy_, _nadia, __Crystal's.Nightmare_, _Sheila Malfoy, Granger_, _Siara-love_, _vivis weasley_, _Amara Lestrange_, _Ariadna-Andrea_, _Perversa_, _Ginna Isabela Ryddle...y a todas/os los invitados...y los que leyeron y no dejaron Review...a todos!!!_

Nos veremos en mis otros fics..o en los futuros!

Besos

Gi


End file.
